Fall in Love or Live in Lies?
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: When a Susamajii Tora is left without a family, no home, and revenge in her heart. Will anyone change the orphan's heart full of revenge? PeinxOC Many Akatsuki members are OOC! R&R Rated M for: The Jashinist's and Tora's wonderful mouth and LEMONS and rape!
1. Should I join?

**This is the story **_**Love or Lies,**_** which is a PeinxOC fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Rated M: for future lemons, and language.**

_Thoughts_

(Authors Notes)

**Review, please!**

A dark void surrounded her small body. All she could remember was the darkness that made her feel empty and alone. _Where I am? What is this place? Am I dead? What happened?_ She felt a cool breeze on her face; she turned to look at a small at a small opening. The opening was barely visible to her eyes but she could see the faintest shine of light. She took a step closer to this mysterious light. She extended her arm and felt warmth surround her hand. The warmth made her feel amazing and safe from any danger. She stepped closer to get more of this wonderful heat until her whole body was covered in light. She heard a soft voice talk to her, it was a woman, and she sounded so familiar. She kept repeating the same thing _I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I will always love you._ Then another voice came, though it seemed younger. _I miss you, don't forget me… _

The woman suddenly opened her eyes and her body shot up from the floor. Her hands were shaking and strands of her dark-blue hair were stuck to her forehead because she had been sweating. She looked around and took a deep breath. "It was all just a dream", she said talking to nobody. "I should get moving..., I don´t want them to find me." She had been running from rogue ninjas that she accidently ran into in the previous town. She had stolen some money from them and they got pissed when they found out it was her.

She hid in a cave for the night because she was really tired and low on chakra. She had used too much of her Kekkei Genkai, and the side effects were kicking in. She put a small genjutsu with the little chakra she had left just in case. "Oh Kami, I'm so tired, what did I do to deserve this life?" Her life hasn't been the best as others. Her clan was killed by the Akatsuki because of our bloodline limit seemed dangerous to their plans and she let her best friend be taken away by the most dangerous man in the ninja world and didn't feel any remorse or guilt. She didn't even fight for him; from that point on she had been cold-hearted and cruel to everyone who tried getting in her way.

XxxxxX

Sunlight hit her pale face causing her to wake up instantly. She sat up and fixed her hair into a ponytail and rubbed her eyes to try and fully wake up. She stood up and looked around her. The rouge ninja never found her. She yawned and set out for the next village, Sunagakure. She had heard that since it was allies with Konohagakure, it was the safest place to be for her. She couldn't stay long since she herself was a rogue ninja. "Well, I might as well get going…" She said with a lazy voice, to no one specifically. _I have to stop talking to myself_. She thought. She gathered the few things she carried around with her, which were her kunai, shuriken, paper bombs and some food pills. She never carried around food because it would always rot in her bag so she relied on hunting, fishing and picking fruits when she was far from a village.

A couple of hours of walking through a dense forest, she started to notice the thick forest slowly changing into a desert. The trees seemed to get smaller and the dirt turned into sand. She was a couple of hours away from her destination. She started to fasten her pace because she could sense a sand storm coming. She could feel the wind get a little stronger and the sand started to fly in the wind. She knew the storm was close, but on the other hand she could see Sunagakure. She untied the coat she wore around her waist and put it on to protect her face from the sand.

She felt something unusual around her feet, she sensed something or someone that was behind her; and it wasn't just one, there were two. She turned her head casually to confirm her sensations. I saw to figures, they were walking a mile away from her but she could still make out what they looked like. They were both wearing identical cloaks: Black with red clouds scattered around it with a red lining. She couldn't see one of them since his face was covered due to the bamboo hat he was wearing. The other had long, blonde hair that flowed down to his back; his bangs covered one of his eyes. She continued walking to Sunagakure, like she hadn't noticed them and soon realized something. _Oh, Kami! I'm such an idiot! They belong to Akatsuki! But I don't remember them from that night._ She soon remembered what she had forgotten all this time. She growled at the memory, she kept on walking thinking of a plan just in case if they attacked her.

XxxxxX

"Hey Danna, un?" The blonde one said to his partner.

"What is it, Brat?" said the shorter one.

"Isn't that the girl Leader-sama said we were to find, un?" The blonde said pointing to the girl that was a mile in front of them.

"Yes, she should be. She fits the description Leader-sama gave us. I didn't expect her to be on her way to Sunagakure. This will make our mission much easier now." Sasori said without any interest. Their Leader had told them that they were to find a girl that would be essential for the organization, but he said that she would be difficult to find and he was right. The pair has been to Konohagakure and to Otogakure searching for the girl.

"She sure has a nice ass from this point of view, un" The blond said eyeing what he could see of her ass.

Hearing this, the shortest one of the two smacked the back of the other's head and yelled, "Shut up Brat! Stop being a pervert and be quiet for once in your life!" The other rubbed the back of his head and stayed quiet until they were a little closer to the girl.

XxxxxX

The 2 men were now much closer to the girl and noticed that she was on to them. They were a couple of steps away from the girl when the blonde shouted, "Oi! Stop, hmm". The girl in front of them stopped but didn't turn around. "Turn around, un," Deidara ordered. "Why should I do as you say? I don't take orders from you, and less a transvestite." The girl in front on them snorted. The blonde was furious with the insult and was ready to beat her to a pulp, but the other glared at him and he knew that he should calm down. "Turn around now," The shortest said more demanding than the blonde. She turned around but they couldn't see her face since it was covered with the hood of her coat she was wearing. "Take off the hood," he said with the same demanding voice as the first time. She did as he said, surprisingly. When the hood was completely off, the two Akatsuki members were in complete shock.

The girl, more like woman, in front of them was gorgeous in their eyes. Her green eyes were a perfect match with her dark blue hair that reached the middle of her back. Her pale skin contrasted her hair wonderfully and her figure was flawless. They were speechless.

Neither of them has seen a woman so beautiful. The shortest decided to speak up and ask her some questions before they took her back to the base. "What's your name, girl?" Sasori said. "My name is Susamajii Tora," said the gorgeous woman in front of them. "We are from the organization called Akatsuki; our Leader has told us to recruit you." He said. "Really? what happens if I don't want to?" Tora said with a voice that was challenging the short man. "We'll kill you," He said with a threatening tone. Tora sighed and thought it over.

The two men were getting impatient, especially the shortest, no one has took this long in answering their proposal. _I hate waiting and I hate to be kept waiting. I hope this girl hurries up or else I'll make her my new puppet. She would make an excellent addition to my collection._ Sasori thought.

"Alright, I'll join". Both men looked up and nodded. They removed their hats to reveal their faces. The shorter man had wild red hair with lazy brown eyes. And the tallest that has blonde hair, had beautiful cerulean eyes, but his left eye had a scope on it. "What are your names?" Tora asked. "My name is Deidara, un," said the blonde. "My name is Sasori no Akasuna," said the red-head.

Deidara took his hands out of his cloak. Tora saw that he had mouths on his hands and was a little creeped out about it. It looked like his hands were chewing on clay, he closed is palm and he looked up at her. Tora watched him curiously to see what he was going to do next. She saw him smirk at the corner of her eye. "I see you are very interested in my art, un." She looked up at him with a hint of interest in her eyes. This made his smirk turn into a grin. He opened his palm to reveal a small bird, he made a hand sign and it started to flap its wings and flew not so far and landed in the sand. Deidara made another sign and a cloud of smoke emerged from the bird. When the smoke cleared, the bird had grown at least ten times its previous size. Tora looked at it, amazed at his ability. Deidara jumped on the bird and said, "Do you want to walk or do you want to get on?" Tora looked up at him, and without saying a word got onto the bird. Then Sasori jumped on as well and the bird flew off into the sky.

"Where are we going?" Tora asked, still not fully trusting the pair.

"Back to our base, un." Deidara answered.

Tora sighed at the simple answer; she wanted to know _where_ exactly they were going.

"And where is that?" Tora asked in an annoyed tone.

"We can't tell you." Sasori said, involving himself in the small conversation of the other two.

_This is going to be one hell of a journey…_


	2. At the Base

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to do this on my previous chapter, so this counts for this one and the first!) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR its CHARACTERS! ONLY MY OC AND THE PLOT! **

_The view up here is amazing! _Tora gave a small smile while she was on Deidara's clay bird. She could see the sun set behind the mountains and giving the land its last ray of sunlight until the moon comes out. She could feel Deidara and Sasori's eyes look at her with serious faces, but then Deidara smiled a bit when he saw her ghost-like smile. The wind blew through that her hair and calmed her down, it made her forget everything. Tora closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Deidara moved from his position, which was on the head of the bird, and sat next to Tora. Tora opened her eyes and looked at him, he asked, "So...Where are you from, hmm?"

"I'm from Amegakure." Tora responded. Her voice held no emotion, it seemed like she didn't care where she was or who she was with. "And you?" I asked with the same tone.

"Iwagakure, I was forced to join Akatsuki, un."

"Hn." Tora didn't feel like talking, she just wanted to get to their base.

"And you, Sasori?" I asked turning over to see Sasori.

"Sunagakure, that's all I'll tell you." He said coldly. "No need to be so bitchy…" Tora mumbled under her breath, low enough that Sasori wouldn't hear here but Deidara heard and smirked.

After a few hours, the bird started descending, rather quickly, into the forest below. Tora dug her nails into the bird tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off. After a few moments, the bird landed onto the ground.She jumped off the bird and so did the other two men. The bird disappeared leaving a huge cloud of smoke of behind, just like when it appeared. Deidara and Sasori started walking in front of Tora and she followed. They came before a HUGE rock with a seal on it. Deidara and Sasori did some hand signs and the rock moved out of the way. They entered the cave and in front of them was a hologram of a person. The person's face was hidden; all you could see was the body shape and the color of the eyes.

"Deidara, Sasori, have you completed your mission?" The hologram asked in an 'I'm your Leader' kind of tone.

Both men bowed and Sasori said, "Hai, Leader-sama. We brought you the girl. She accepted the proposal. There were no complications."

"Excellent." _Who does he think he is? God? _"Where is she?" said the creepy hologram.

"She is right here, hmm," Deidara said and both of them moved to the side to reveal Tora standing not so far behind. The man moved forward a couple of steps to get a better a look at his new subordinate. Tora also got a better look of him. Though she couldn't see his face, she could make out what he was wearing. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak and he had spiky hair. But what captivated her were his eyes. His eyes were beautiful. A perfect shade of a grayish-lilac with rings around the pupil and they held power and authority. _Those eyes…__They are the Rinnegan. I didn't expect the only bearer of these eyes would be in the Akatsuki. _Tora was staring straight into his eyes.

"Susamajii Tora, I presume?" He asked, staring into my own eyes.

"Hai." She replied.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, I the Leader of the Akatsuki. You'll address me as Leader-sama. As you know we are a criminal organization that captures Bijuu. Your job is going to be to capture the rest of the Jinchuuriki. You will be assigned your partner shortly. For now you will stay with either Deidara or Sasori, you choose. When you are accommodated, come to my office." He said.

"Hai...Leader-sama" Tora said with disgust in her voice. She didn't like the fact that she had to call him that. _That's going to need some getting used to. This guy sure is a stuck up- _Deidara cut her off from her thoughts. He asked, "So...who do you want to stay with, un?"

Tora looked between Deidara and Sasori. "I'll stay with you, Deidara."

"Alright, un!" He said with a little smile.

Sasori had already left. _What's his deal? Does he always have a stick up his ass? _"Follow me, I'll give you a brief tour of the base, un," Deidara said with his back to her, he raised his hand and signaled Tora to follow him. She stood next to him and the pair entered the Akatsuki Base. He showed her the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and the rooms of the other members. W_here are the other members? I thought there were like ten? _

"Deidara?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, un?" _What's with the -un and the -hmm at the end of every sentence he uses? It's starting to annoy me._

"Where are the other members?" I asked.

"They are all out on missions; they should all be here tomorrow. Leader-sama is going to present you to everybody else when they return, un."

She said nothing and only nodded; she got a little nervous being in the same room with a whole bunch of S-Rank Criminals.

XxxxxX

_**(In Deidara's room)**_

"Well, here we are, un. You can take the bed; I'll sleep on the floor, un." He said.

Tora examined his room. He had clay everywhere and molding tools. The bed was quite big and in the corner he had a desk where I guess he does his 'art'.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, you can sleep on the bed, just don't touch me." I said sternly.

He sweat dropped and agreed to my request. He walked over to his desk and started molding something, without saying a word. _This room isn't that bad, for being in a cave it is pretty decent. _Tora sat on the edge of the bed, and took off her jacket. She wore a sleeveless mesh top and over it a black tube top.

Deidara suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and turned to look at Tora, his eyes were hard and dead serious so he caught her attention fully.

"Let me tell you a couple of warnings about some of the members, un. Do not disrespect Leader-sama, he is very strict about that and he will send your ass flying out of the base with no hesitation, un. Do not piss off the one called Hidan; he will cut a limb or your head off in one swipe. And don't bother fighting back, he his immortal. Kisame is a nice guy if you get to know him; you have to earn his trust for him to treat you right. Kakuzu doesn't talk much and has an obsession with money so he will probably ignore you, un. And don't bother talking to the Uchiha, he is an ass." Tora sweat dropped and thought; _this is sure is a weird organization…_

"Oh and Tobi is very...childish so he may glomp you the second he sees you and don't worry about the way he talks, he always talks in 3rd person, un." He said, going back to his 'art'.

"Oh, I almost forgot, un!" Deidara suddenly burst out.

I looked over at him with a strange look. _What is it now?_ "You have to go to Leader-sama's office, I almost forgot, un. Good thing I remembered or else I would have gotten my ass kicked, un." He said dragging me out of the room and pulling through the long hallways.


	3. Pein

**Recap from the last chapter: Deidara takes Tora to Pein's office because they both forgot his orders...^::^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Only my OC, Susamajii Tora**

**If anyone didn't know, Susamajii Tora means White Tiger.**

As the pair ran through the long, dark hallways; with only the simple candle lights on the wall leading the way, Tora was starting to feel a little nervous. They reached a huge, wooden door. Deidara knocked a couple of times before hearing a faint voice say, "Come in."

He opened the door and let me in first. The Leader's office was very, very dark. The only light coming in was the last sun rays of the day. There was a big desk in the middle of the room, filled with papers. _He must have a lot of patience to do that. I know I couldn't do it._ As they walked in, they stood in front of his desk and his eyes showed that he was frustrated, stressed and tired. _He must have been in here all day… _

"Deidara, leave." He ordered with a cold voice.

The room was dark so it made it difficult to see the man in front of her.

"Hai, Leader-sama" Deidara said obediently as he bowed and left the room, leaving me alone with the Leader.

"Susamajii-san, tell me about your abilities." He ordered.

"I specialize in ninjutsu and I know a little taijutsu. I do not know genjutsu of any kind. My Kekkei Genkai allows me to 'bend' water, earth, air and fire whenever and however I want but it has a serious side effect so I don't use it often. I developed a sonic jutsu that paralyzes the enemy for a maximum of two minutes."

His eyes remained emotionless but Tora saw a bit of interest in them for a moment. He cleared his throat and said, "That's quite impressive. And about your partner, since everyone has a partner already except Zetsu; I'll assign my current partner, Konan, to be his partner and you will be my partner. You will stay in my room instead of Deidara's, tell Deidara to escort you to my room."

_Oh Kami, why me? I'm stuck with the egocentric son of a bitch from now on…_ Tora's face stayed as his, emotionless, she seemed as if she didn't care who her partner was.

"You are dismissed, and the meeting is at 6:30 p.m. tomorrow, so don't be late." He ordered.

"Hai, Pein-sama" Tora said, bowing then turning to leave the room. She sensed his hand moving up to massage his shoulder a bit._ I should a good impression to our leader, so I'll show some courtesy. _Tora turned around facing him again and his eyes looked over at her.

"I said you were dismissed." He said, getting angry that she didn't follow his order.

"I heard you Leader-sama, but...I couldn't help see you are a little stressed and tense..." She said in a low tone, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, and what about it?" He said staring at her with eyes filled with 'What is wrong with this girl?'

"I can help you relax a bit...I mean," Tora said with a small blush appearing on her face. "If you don't mind."

He sighed and paused for a moment. He didn't trust her yet, and he didn't know if she would try to make a move. He gave in to her request but didn't leave his guard down. "Alright," He said

Tora sighed and walked over calmly to the mysterious man behind the desk. She still couldn't see his face but each time she took a step closer his face was revealing little by little. Her green eyes never leaving his grayish-lilac ones. She went around his desk and got behind him when he suddenly said, "Try something and you're dead." His voice was filled with hate and coldness.

Tora swallowed hard at the comment and proceeded to relax one of the most feared men in the ninja world. When she took her last step, she was able to see his hair and his face. _Wow, he is beautiful. _His face was covered with different kinds of piercings, which she thought looked really handsome on him and his spiky, orange hair. _He's perfect. _Tora snapped out of my trance as she saw Pein shift in his seat.

Tora carefully, placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down on certain points that she knew that would relax. She started moving her hands around his shoulders and neck. He grunted a bit as she massaged him. He actually leaned into her hands, and placed his head on her stomach and closed his eyes. _It looks like he is enjoying it. _She learned some basic medical jutsu when she was younger from an old woman that she met in a small village. She taught her some medicine plants and the certain points in the body that would bring stress down and relax the body. Tora has done it to herself after fights or when she traveled.

After a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes and realized what he was doing and sat up calmly and shrugging her hands off.Tora sighed and bowed to Pein and strolled toward the door. Just as she was leaving, she heard him say, "Thank you, Susamajii-san."

Tora looked over at him and saw he was staring at her and I smiled at him and closed the door behind me.

XxxxxX

Tora walked back to Deidara's room to get her stuff. _Thank Kami I remembered where Deidara's room was, or else I would be completely lost. _She knocked a couple times, and entered. Deidara looked over his shoulder from his desk and turned to look at her.

"So? How did it go, un?" He asked.

"I got assigned my new partner." I said. "Oh, really? And who is it, un?" He asked, hoping she didn't say Zetsu.

"Leader-sama," She answered.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. She gave him a small smile and picked her stuff up from his bed.

"Deidara-san? Can you show me to Leader-sama's room, please?" Tora asked.

"Okay, un." Deidara said, with a little disappointment in his voice. He put away his art materials and we took off for Pein's room.

XxxxxX

Tora and Deidara arrived to Pein's room; it was far from the other members though there was one room that was close. Deidara left when they got to the door, so Tora knocked just in case he was in there. No answer. She opened the door hesitantly, and indeed, it was empty. Tora examined the room. She saw that he had a king size bed against one wall, a dresser and his own bathroom. The bathroom held two showers, a tub and two sinks. She was shocked at how he maintained everything, not one spot of dirt and everything was in order. Tora set the little stuff she carried on the floor, next to the dresser. She walked over to the bed and lay down.

The bed felt like heaven under her body, it was soft and comfortable. She felt her eyes become heavy; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Good night, I miss you all. _

**Well, what do you think so far? I think with me redoing the story it's going to be very different, maybe a little longer than the first but I want to know what you guys think about the new story!**

**If you keep on reading you will understand why she thought 'I miss you all' **

**Review please~! No flames!**


	4. Meeting

**Here's the Fourth Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just Susamajii Tora.**

Pein walked out of his office once he was done with the paperwork for the day. He walked calmly to his room, which he now shared with his new subordinate. He got to his room and opened the door. He walked in and spotted the bluenette sleeping in the middle of the bed.

He smirked and walked over to where she was sleeping. He stared at her face for a few moments, admiring her features. _She seems so innocent in her sleep. _Tora slept deeply, not taking notice of Pein's presence. Pein saw how she was sleeping, half of her body was on the bed, and her hair was spread all over the bed but her legs were hanging off the end of the bed.

Pein smirked once more and slid his hand under her back and pulled her up until she was fully on the bed. Tora's hand moved under the pillow and dragged it so her head could sit in the middle of it. Pein turned and walked toward the only dresser in the room. He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and removed the Akatsuki cloak he had been wearing. He glanced once more over at the sleeping girl and walked into the bathroom with the sweat pants in hand. In a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom with his sweat pants on and no shirt. In one hand he carried his usual Akatsuki uniform; he placed the uniform over the cloak. When he turned to get to bed, he saw that Tora had moved to one side of the bed. It was as if she knew that he was going to go to bed.

Pein smirked again and got into his shared bed and fell asleep.

XxxxxX

The next morning, the sunlight came into the room, lighting it up completely. The sun rays hit Tora's eyes directly, causing her to wake up in a very bitchy mood. Tora was not a morning person and was always in a foul mood in the morning. Tora sat up from her spot on the bed and looked around the room. She got a better look at it since the first time she came in it there, the sun was coming down and it was dark. She looked to her side and saw that someone had been sleeping next to her. She immediately knew it was Pein. _At least he didn't touch me…_ She thought.

Tora stood up and stretched. She raised her arms until she pops come from them. She yawned and walked over to the side table which held a clock. She turned it over to read the time; it read 6:45 a.m. _I haven't gotten up this early in a while. At least I'm not in a bitchier mood than normal._

Tora walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, strands of dark blue were sticking out of every part of her head and she had faint dark circles under her eyes. Tora yawned once more and spotted a brush on the counter. Tora grabbed the brush and ran it through her long hair. She untangled all the knots and fixed it to her liking.

She reached for the knob to the sink and turned the sink on. Tora placed her hands under the water until it created a small pool in her hands. She raised her hands to her face and rubbed it until she woke up completely. Tora turned off the flowing water and reached for a small towel that was next to the sink. She dried her face and left the bathroom.

Tora looked around the room for something to do and her stomach growled loudly. Tora sweat dropped and started to walk to the kitchen for some breakfast.

XxxxxX

Tora walked down the halls of the base until she reached the kitchen. The kitchen was an ordinary kitchen. It held a fridge, a microwave and a stove, and various cabinets that surrounded them. Tora searched through the cabinets and fridge and found nothing. All she found was little basic things to eat. _How do these people live? _Tora grabbed some cereal she found and pulled out a bowl. She poured the cereal in the bowl and reached for the milk in the fridge. Once she was done preparing her meal, she wondered into the next room and saw a dining table that would fit at least 15 people. She pulled out one of the many chairs and sat down. She ate quietly, enjoying the silence and tranquility the base held.

Tora was about to finish her food when Deidara strolled into the dining room with a bowl of cereal of his own. Tora looked up to meet the cerulean eyes that belonged to the blonde artist.

"Good morning, un." The blonde said, sitting down to join her for breakfast.

"Morning." Tora said simply, looking down at her food.

"You always wake up this early, un?"

"Not really."

"Not very talkative are you, un?"

"No."

"Why not, un?"

"…Don't have anything to talk about."

"Aren't we talking about something, un?" Deidara smirked.

"Good point." Tora smirked.

The conversation ended there, Tora finished her cereal and stood up from her spot on the dining table and left the blonde to finish his breakfast alone. Tora put her bowl and spoon in the sink and washed her dishes.

She walked back to her shared room and thought about what to do until 6:30.

XxxxxX

The day passed by very slowly, she couldn't find anything to do. She looked around the room and found nothing interesting to do. She found a piece of paper and a pen. She shrugged and started sketching; she didn't know exactly what she was going to draw so she just let her imagination go wild.

An hour later, she was finally finished. When she looked at her finished drawing, she held it up and stretched her arm away to get a better look at the drawing. She drew a lonely tree in the middle of a desert. Though the tree seemed dead on the outside, its roots were growing beneath the sand. Tora's eyes followed each root individually. They seemed endless; once one started it would always break into smaller ones.

Tora glanced over to the clock, it read 6:00. _I just wasted a day of my life sitting around a room doing nothing. _

Tora heard the door knob turn, her eyes darted to the door, when it opened Pein stepped in. She lowered her guard a bit seeing that it was only Pein.

"Remember to be in the meeting in half an hour. Don't be late." Pein ordered with his god-like tone and left the room.

Tora sighed and took a small nap. When she woke up twenty minutes had passed so she got up, left the room and headed over to the meeting room.

XxxxxX

As Tora walked through the hallway she realized something, she didn't know where the meeting room was. She sighed and went to the kitchen to see if someone was there to show her the way. When she arrived she saw Deidara sitting on the counter finishing a bowl of cereal.

"Deidara-kun?" Tora said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Hello, Tora-chan, un." He said smiling.

"Where is the meeting room?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, there is that meeting at 6:30. I'll show you where it is, let the just finish my cereal. And what time is it, un?" He asked.

Tora looked at the walls for a clock. When she found one it read 6:40 p.m.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S 6:40! WE ARE LATE!" She yelled, causing Deidara to spit out the cereal from his mouth.

"DAMMIT! LEADER-SAMA IS GOING TO KILL US! Come on! Follow me, un!" Deidara yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the kitchen.

XxxxxX

Pein sighed for the hundredth time. _Those two are so dead when they get here. _He thought far beyond annoyed and pissed. He felt the rest of the members get restless and impatient.

"When the fuck is this new fucking bitch going to get here?" Hidan yelled.

"Shut up, Hidan" Kakuzu said smacking the back of his head.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu? I'm not a fucking child anymore!" Hidan yelled.

"Quiet, Hidan." Pein said.

Hidan mumbled something under his breath that was barely understandable. Something about sacrificing them to Jashin... But all of the members ignored his threats and continued to wait for the pair.

"I hate waiting and to be kept waiting." Sasori said, very annoyed and impatient as always.

"They should be here soon." Pein said.

Then the door shot open revealing two extremely late Akatsuki members.

"Gomenasai, Leader-sama" The both said, bowing.

"Do you both know how late you are?" He said glaring at them both.

"Hai..." The both said in unison.

"Sit." He ordered.

They obeyed, as they both took a seat next to their respective partners. Tora sat next to Pein and Deidara, next to Sasori.

"We have a new member. Her name is Susamajii Tora. And she will be my partner now." Pein said.

Tora looked around the table and looked at the different Akatsuki members. Most were pretty weird. One of them was blue, another looked like he was split in two; one side was black and the other white and another had his face completely covered except his eyes. His eyes were very...very...interesting. The pupil was green, but the outside was red.

"Introduce yourselves to her." Pein ordered.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Said the man with black hair in a lazy ponytail and red eyes. _I've heard about Uchiha Itachi, he is a master in genjutsu and killed his clan for power. Deidara told me to stay away from him, I think I'll take his advice._

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame." Said the blue man, with many similarities to a shark, giving her a huge grin. 

"My name is Deidara Iwa, un. We already met." Said Deidara giving her a small smile. I just stared at him but showed a little emotion in my eyes.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna. We've also met already." Said Sasori, not even looking at her. She glared at him a bit and turned away.

"Kakuzu." Said the man with the weird eyes.

"My fucking name is Hidan, bitch." Said a man with slicked back silver hair. _Did he just call me bitch? Hell no!_ Tora offended by the comment. She moved her fingers in a special way and used her Kekkei Genkai; some water emerged from a bottle she _always_ carries around and turned it into ice, forming a sharp blade and threw it to Hidan, the ice slicing deeply into his arm.

She glared at him and noticed that he didn't even flinch when the ice cut through his arm. She saw the blood, gush out of his wound. He just glared at her and she glared back.

"Calm down Susamajii-san" Pein said. "He always curses, so get used to it." He said with irritation in his voice. Tora calmed down and closed the bottle with the water. The other members were all looking at her, amazed that she moved the water without using any hand-signs or chakra.

"Continue." Pein ordered.

"**Our name is **Zetsu." They said._ Two personalities, huh? It makes sense I guess__..._

"My name is Konan, nice to meet you Susamajii-san." Said the only woman at the table, other than Tora. The woman had shoulder length, blue hair but it was lighter than Tora's. Her eyes were a nice golden color that was complemented nicely with her blue eye shadow.

"Nice to meet you too, Konan." Tora said, giving Konan a small smile.

"And I'm Tobi! Nice to meet you pretty girl!" Said a cheerful man. _What. The. Fuck__? _Just as she was lost in her thoughts, Tobi glomped her. "Get off, Tobi" She said, not liking that this guy was hugging her.

"Ok, pretty girl!" Tobi said, letting go of her.

"Now that you know the rest of the members, I do not want any fights or problems in the base. Everyone is dismissed." Pein said.

Everyone got up and left the meeting room, Tora being the last to leave. _*Sigh* I'll go back to the room; I don't want to socialize with the other members without getting killed first. _She thought, going back to her shared room with Pein.

"Hey Tora-san, un!" Deidara yelled catching up to her. Tora turned around to see the blonde-haired artist. "Yes?"

"Are you hungry? I mean, you haven't eaten since this morning." He said.

"Uhh...No thank you. I'm not hungry." She said, and moments later, her stomach started to growl loudly.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Sounds like your stomach says otherwise."

Tora sweat dropped and nodded. "Alright." She asked.

"Though, you have to make your own dinner. No one here ever makes dinner for everybody." He said.

"Ok?" She said.

As they arrived to the kitchen, she saw that Itachi and Kisame were sitting down at the table eating ramen. "So, what do you want? There is ramen, ramen and ramen." He said, smiling at her.

"I think I'll have ramen." She said, showing a ghost like smile.

"You should smile more, you look better when you smile." Deidara said.

Tora's cheeks turned a faint pink but she shook it off quickly before he could see it and said, "I lost most of my ability to smile long ago. Very little people can get me to smile."

"Then I suddenly feel honored that I made you smile, un." Deidara said, handing her a package of instant ramen.


	5. Shower Incident

**Hey everybody! New chapter! It may have taken a while because I didn't know how to continue the story. ^.^''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does. All I own is Susamajii Tora and the plot.**

**Oh, If anyone is confused the **_Italic _**words are thoughts.**

"This isn't that bad," Tora said eating a little bit of ramen.

"Well, it's the only thing that we can buy so we make sure to get the good kind, un." Deidara said, slurping down some noodles.

After a couple of minutes, Deidara and Tora were done with their dinner and said their goodnights. As Tora was walking to her room she was thinking about the problem she had on her hands. She thought about the night that changed her life forever and the people that she was living with.

She finally arrived to her room and didn't mind knocking because she figured that since it was her room too she didn't need to knock. When she opened the door, her eyes caught a sight that was absolutely disturbing, but at the same time amazing. She looked straight at a shirtless Pein. She stared at his chest, seeing that it was much toned and there were even piercings on his chest. Pein noticed her presence but decided to ignore her.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Pein asked her, obviously stressed out.

"Gomen, I figured since it was my room too I didn't need to knock. It won't happen again." She said, with no emotion in her voice and looked away from his toned pierced chest.

"It better not happen again," He said coldly.

She sighed and looked at the clock; it read 10:00 p.m. She sighed for the umpteenth time in the day and said to Pein, "I'm going to bed..." She crawled into bed and pulled the velvet red sheets over her body. She didn't even change into her pajamas since she was so tired.

Pein just stood at the window again, looking out. It was his favorite thing to do; it made him forget about the stressful stack of paperwork on his desk and the annoying members in his organization. He looked over his shoulder and saw his partner sound asleep. He walked over to where she laid and looked at her, just like the night before. After staring at her for a couple more seconds, he put on a shirt and left the room and went to his office to finish the stack of paperwork waiting for him.

XxxxxX

Tora shifted a bit in the very comfortable bed due to the sunlight that shined in her eyes, again. She groaned and got up realizing that she couldn't fall asleep. Tora lifted herself to a sitting position, wiped her eyes and stretched. She looked to her side and saw Pein sleeping soundly. _This is probably the only time I get to look at him without him glaring at me or giving me orders. _She looked at his face closely for the first time. She counted his piercings and admired his god-like face. _He is really handsome__._ She stopped admiring the handsome man next to her and got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She entered the bathroom and looked around for once. The walls were completely white, so as the floor. The bathroom had a huge bathtub and two normal showers. Her eyes were as wide as her mouth. _Why would ONE guy need all this? _She took in one more sight of the gorgeous bathroom and shed herself of her clothes and jumped into one of the showers. The water was hot and it relaxed her. _It's been a while since I've had a hot shower. Hell, it beats taking quick showers by a river. _

Pein woke up due to the sound of running water coming from his bathroom. _Sounds like Susamajii-san is using one of my showers. _He smirked and got out of bed, he was only wearing his black sweat pants; he entered his bathroom, not caring that Tora was in the other shower, and got into the second shower available.

Tora heard the second shower turn on and stuck her head out of the shower and saw that indeed, the second shower was being used. She blushed deeply and got back into the shower. _Oh my Kami! PEIN IS IN THE OTHER SHOWER! That means he is...he is...OH MY KAMI, HE IS-! have to get out of here! _She panicked and checked that Pein was still in the shower and snuck out leaving the shower on. She didn't want him to know she was out. She looked around for a towel. _Damn it! Where are the towels? _Tora started to panic even more.

Then she heard one of the showers turn off and she looked over and saw it was Pein's. She looked for somewhere to hide or to cover herself. She looked around the huge bathroom and found nothing. Then she heard the shower curtain open and she looked over and saw Pein, standing there with a towel around his waist. Her arms immediately flew to her chest and her lower regions, attempting to cover herself as much as possible. She blushed even harder as he was staring at her. He suddenly stared to walk closer to her and stretched out a hand. Tora closed her eyes and thought, _this guy is going to rape me and I can't do anything about, he is too strong. _She waited for the hand to touch her body but felt nothing.

She opened her eyes and saw Pein inches away from her face and his hand was placed on the counter behind her. He was staring into her eyes and she stared into his. His hand returned from behind her with a towel.

"Here," He said, smirking at her reaction.

She nodded and took the towel and immediately put it around her body. "T-Thank you," she stuttered. _Shit, I stuttered!_

He left the bathroom to get his clothes and she just stood there, eyes wide and unable to move.

She looked over at the door of the bathroom and thought, _I'm going to have a hell of a time here... _

XxxxxX

After the whole bathroom situation, Pein and Tora had gotten dressed. Pein went to his office to do his paperwork while Tora went to do something to entertain her. She walked up and down the base and found nothing to do. She approached the living room and started to watch T.V. There wasn't anything interesting on but it beat doing nothing in her room.

Tora flipped through the various channels and found nothing. _Cooking, talk show, comedy movie, old movie, lame movie__..._ She felt the sofa sink next to her. She figured someone else had sat down next to her but didn't look over to see who it was.

"Nothing on T.V, un?" The voice next to her said, she immediately that it was Deidara because of his speech impediment.

"No...Not really." She said. She sighed and turned off the T.V

The both sat there in complete silence, enjoying the others company.

"You don't have anything to do?" She asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah...there isn't much to do here so I figured I'd come talk to you." He said turning his head to look at her.

She turned her head to meet his eyes. "Thank you," She said. Another ghost smile appeared on her features.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For keeping me company." She said, the smile never leaving.

He smiled widely and said, "Oh! Before I forget, Leader-sama called you. I think he has a mission for you."

"Ok...Can you take me to his office?" She said.

He smiled. "Sure."

They both got up from the couch and walked to Pein's office.

**Yay! Chapter 5! I thought I couldn't do it; I had no idea how to continue the story. But I like the shower incident, it was pretty funny in my mind, I hope it was funny here or at least amusing.**

**I know this chapter is considerably short from the last one but bear with me… I'm doing my best to not cut out the best parts. **

**Chapter 6 will be up soon. R&R and enjoy!**


	6. Alone in a strange place

**Sorry again for not updating! I had a lot of projects and book reports to hand in. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, just my OC and the plot.**

Deidara and Tora walked to Pein's office in a comfortable silence. They would make small talk here and there but not a full-on conversation.

"So Tora, tell me more about you, un." Deidara said looking at her.

"There isn't much to tell actually. I've lived on my own since I was 8 and I've traveled everywhere." She said, not wanting to tell him much.

"Ok…" He said. "Well here we are, un"

"Thank you" She said.

"No problem, un" He said smiling down at her.

Tora entered Pein's office, without bothering knocking, and saw that is was the same, only with a higher stack of paperwork. _I wonder how he gets that much paperwork in one day. _She thought.

"Who gave you permission to enter?" He said coldly and glaring at her.

"Nobody, I don't need to give you my respect just because you are the 'Leader' in this organization. Last time I checked, you were still a human." She said, glaring at him.

Pein shot up from his seat with inhuman speed and pushed her against the wall with his hand wrapped her neck; he squeezed her neck tightly; cutting of the air that Tora needed. Tora started gasping for air but he kept his and firm and pressing with the same force.

"You will respect me, or you die" He said glaring even harder at her and squeezing her neck even harder.

By this point Tora felt like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"A-Alright, j-just l-let me g-go…" She barely said in a low whisper.

He released her and she fell to floor breathing as much air as she could.

"What are you doing here?" He said, walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"Deidara told me you had a mission for me…" She said between breaths. She stood up again but didn't look at him.

"Hn. There isn't a mission for you. The mission I have is for Deidara and Sasori, you are to stay here until further notice." He said, continuing with his paperwork.

She frowned and walked out of his office.

"Susamajii-san," He called out.

Tora turned to face Pein and said, "What?"

He glared at her due to her tone of voice, it sounded disrespectful to him. She immediately corrected herself and said, "I mean hai Leader-sama?"

"Be at the room around 9:00 p.m. I want to talk to you." He ordered.

"Why not talk now?" She said

"Don't back talk. And I'm too busy right now." He said.

Tora left the office and went to the living room and continued watching T.V. She was too bored to think of anything else. When she checked the time, it was already 1:00 p.m. She decided to get some lunch and got up from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

Once she got to the kitchen, she took out some more instant ramen and heated it up. Once it was done, she sat down at the dining table.

She was half done with her food with the one called Hidan entered the room for his lunch. He looked over at the blue-haired girl sitting at the dining table eating ramen. He glared daggers at her and she did the same.

"Oi, bitch, you're going to fucking pay for what you fucking did to my fucking arm!" He yelled.

"Be quiet asshole, you're going to give me a headache. And don't call me bitch or I'll cut your fucking head off." She said glaring into his magenta eyes.

"What did you fucking call me, BITCH?" He said challenging her.

Tora shot up from her chair and punched him right in the face. Hidan went flying through the wall and hit on the one behind it. She smirked at herself and picked up her lunch to throw it away, she lost her appetite completely after the Jashinist came in. The next thing she knew, she was punched in the stomach and pushed up against the wall. She coughed up blood and looked at her attacker. It was the silver-haired idiot, Hidan.

"You sure have some fucking guts to pick a fight with me. If you didn't fucking know, I'm fucking immortal, even if you hit me with all your fucking jutsus and punches you won't kill me." He said, with a huge grin on his face.

Tora just glared at him when she heard a third voice in the room. She looked over and saw Kakuzu standing in the door way. "Let her go, Hidan." He said sternly.

Hidan looked over at his partner and sighed. "Can't I just kill this bitch, Kakuzu?" Hidan whined.

"Shut up Hidan and let her go." He said glaring at his partner.

Hidan released Tora and she glared at Hidan one last time before looking over at his partner, Kakuzu. She whispered a 'thank you' and went to where the huge hole in the wall, where Hidan had gone through, was. She grabbed the rock on top of the hole and pulled it down. When she pulled it seemed as the rock stretched out. Now the wall was completely fixed and it seemed as if nothing happened. The two men looked at her in awe. She could already feel the side effects kicking in. She didn't feel it the day before because she only used for a couple of seconds and not a lot of strength. But now she did use quite a lot of it. The side effect of her Kekkei Genkai was that every time she used it her muscles would tense, giving her intense cramps and a lot of pain. The longer she used it, the worse it got. She felt her arms tighten and started to cramp.

She left the kitchen without another word. "What the fuck was that, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, not believing his eyes.

Kakuzu didn't say a thing as he was staring where the hole used to be. _Her abilities are incredible _He thought.

XxxxxX

Tora walked to her room, pissed and not wanting to see the son of a bitch again. But she knew that would be impossible. She started to massage her arms, finding the pressure points and concentrated on relaxing herself as much as possible.

She arrived to her shared room and entered. It was empty just as expected. She changed into some black shorts and a green tank top. She laid down on the bed and began to think about her past and what she had done with her life ever since the _incident._ She noticed that she was completely alone, she had lost every friend and family friend and she had no one. No one even glanced at her, or even bothered to talk to her. She hated being alone, she hated the people that took all the people she cared about away.

She then remembered that Pein wanted to talk to her around 9:00 p.m. She looked at the clock at it read 5:30 p.m. She sighed and decided to continue massaging her arms, she could still fell them tense.

_I wonder what he wants from me…He doesn't even like me._

XxxxxX

She woke from her deep sleep at 8:30 p.m. She yawned and entered the bathroom to wash her face. She instantly remembered the incident with Pein and blushed at the thought. Tora decided to forget about it, so she shook off the memory and dried her face.

It was now 9:00 p.m. and Pein entered the room with a tired and stressed look on his face. Tora looked up at him and Pein looked at her.

"What did you want, Pein-sama?" She said, trying not to sound rude.

"I want to get to know about your abilities better and I want you to know a little about mine since we are partners." He said. He sat down next to Tora and asked various questions. He asked where she was from, if she had any family and some other personal stuff. She didn't tell him much because she thought he had no business in knowing about her. She asked him the same questions and answered very briefly.

Once there talk was over, she had gotten hungry again and got up to go make some dinner.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." She said, "You want something?"

"I'll be going to get some food in a minute. I need to talk to someone else." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

Tora, also, left the room and headed for the kitchen once more. When she arrived, she saw that almost every member was there. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting at the table eating their dinners. She walked past them and entered the kitchen. She saw that they were some new food in the refrigerator. She made some soup and sat down at the table with the rest. They all ate in silence, no one said a word. Hidan was glaring at the girl eating soup and she glared back. Kisame decided to break the silence and said, "So, Susamajii-san, where are you from?"

"Amegakure." She said, not looking up from her food.

"Oh? Is that so…" The fish-like man said.

The conversation ended there. Tora finished her soup and took her dishes to the sink and washed them. All eyes were on her as she passed the dining room once more. She felt did not feel welcome in the Akatsuki. She was ready to leave and she was only there for a couple of days. Tora was annoyed and saddened at the same time. She was sad because she knew that she was going to be on her own in this place. She went to her room once more and fell asleep. A lone tear fell from the bluenette's eye. She smirked to herself and thought, _I thought I ran out of tears years ago. _


	7. Revelations

**Chapter 7! I have no idea when this is going to end…I'm making it up as I go XD  
>This chapter is going to be where everything is revealed!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters… blah, blah. Let's get on with the story (: **

Tora woke up to someone shaking her. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, she saw it was Tobi. _What is he doing in here? Isn't Pein going to kill him or something? _ She sat up and asked, "Tobi, what are you doing in here?" Tobi moved away from the bed and said, "Leader-sama wanted Tobi to wake you up."

She groaned again and said, "What for?"

"Tobi doesn't know, maybe because he didn't want the cute girl to sleep to long." He said.

"Uh…Ok, thanks Tobi." She said.

"Anytime pretty girl!" Tobi said, while glomping her. Tora didn't like when people hugged her, it made her feel uncomfortable. "Tobi get of me, I-I can't breathe." She barely said due to that he was hugging her so tight.

"Tobi is sorry pretty girl. It's just that Tobi loves to hug Tobi's new friends." He said.

"Tobi, I am not your friend. I hardly know you and I don't like hugs. You can hug everyone else but me." She said already annoyed that her day didn't start well.

Tobi left the room a moment later saying that he was going to go hug Deidara. Tora sighed and went to the bathroom to fix up for the day.

XxxxxX

"What do you all think of the new girl?" Kisame asked.

"She is hot, un." Deidara said.

"I fucking hate her. She is a fucking bitch." Hidan practically yelled loud enough for Tora to hear.

Kakuzu hit Hidan on the back of his head to make him shut up. "Shut up idiot. Do you want her to hear you and blow you through a wall again?" Kakuzu said with anger in his voice.

Kisame and Deidara laughed loudly at Hidan. "Did she really blow you through a wall man? Too bad I missed it; you always get your ass kicked by girls!" Kisame said.

"Shut the fucking hell up! I do not get my ass kicked by fucking girls!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan got slapped behind the head again by Kakuzu. "I said to be quiet Hidan."

"Alright, alright, just stop fucking hitting me behind the head!" Hidan said to his partner.

In that moment Tora passed the dining room in her normal clothes and entered the kitchen. All of the men in the dining room stopped their conversation and remained silent; they waited for the bluenette to enter the dining room.

Tora entered the room where the rest of the Akatsuki members were. She looked around and saw that all eyes were on her.

She took a seat next to Deidara and ate quietly. The silence was extremely awkward; she was very uncomfortable eating there. No one was talking, or even had the intention to, or even moving. She ate quietly and didn't look up from her food. She knew everyone was staring at her.

"Tell me Susamajii-san, what made you join Akatsuki?" Kakuzu asked.

She looked up and across her was the tall man that had his face covered by a mask and with the strange eyes.

"Personal reasons," Tora said simply.

"What are those 'personal reasons'?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing of you concern." Tora said coldly.

Deidara held back a laugh and so did Hidan. Tora ignored them both and was somewhat glad that they started a conversation.

"Susamajii-san, meet me in my office right now." Pein said, standing at the door way of the dining room.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Tora picked up and her bowl and left it in the sink. She felt all the eyes fall on her ass. _Fucking perverts…_ Tora walked to Pein's office thinking what he wanted.

She arrived to the door to his office and knocked twice, not wanting to get into trouble like the previous time. She heard a faint 'come in' and entered the office.

Pein was sitting in his usual chair writing things down. She glanced over his desk and saw many, many documents spread all over his desk. She saw many were people's profiles and information. She was just about to speak when she saw a document with her name, it was open and it was completely blank. _Why is my profile blank? _

"Why do you have a profile over me?" She said, staring harshly and Pein.

"I needed to know more information about you, but as you can see, it is blank. That is why I have called you here." He said, "Now sit down and talk."

Tora sat down and somehow knew this moment would come, when she had to talk out everything about her past; but she didn't expect it to be to a complete stranger and to the person that ordered the assassination of her family.

"Start talking Susamajii-san. Don't waste my time." He ordered.

Tora sighed and started talking. She told him about the clan she belonged to, about her family and what happened _that _night.

**Flashback**

_It was a normal night for the head family in the Susamajii clan. It had been raining all day in Amegakure and the two youngest daughters, Tora and Amaii, where playing hide-and-seek in the house. Their mother, Karei, was in the kitchen making dinner for her family. She loved to hear her daughters laugh and play; it filled her heart with love and joy. Her husband, Outotsu, was at a family meeting concerning the family members that were ninjas fighting in the war. _

"_Girls, dinner is ready." Karei said._

_The two girls came running in the dining room. The youngest, Amaii, had long, blond hair with blue eyes. She was 10 years old; she looked just like her mother, while the eldest, Tora, had shoulder-length, dark-blue hair and green eyes. She was 12 years old; she looked just like her father. Even though the girls were complete opposites, their personalities were quite similar. They both were very loving and intelligent. Tora was quieter than Amaii but they both loved to play._

_The two girls ran into the kitchen and helped their mother serve dinner. When the dinner was served, Outotsu walked in the kitchen. _

"_Daddy!" The two girls said in unison. They both ran to their father and hugged them. Outotsu scooped them up in his arms and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. _

"_Did you miss me that much?" He said playfully._

"_Yes! And a lot," Tora said, hugging her father once more._

"_I missed you too." He said, putting the girls down. _

_Karei walked over to her husband and said, "And I missed you the most." She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips._

_The family sat down and began to eat their dinner. Outotsu and Karei were talking about the meeting; Outotsu was very worried about the clan because many of his family members were dying. They were always found in a strange way, their cheeks were hollow and their eyes were blank. Karei was worried about the girls and the safety of her family. _

_Just then, the family heard a scream. It came from a woman that lived down the street, she lived alone but had many friends around. Outotsu shot up from his seat and left the house. He saw that same lady, dead and the same way other family members have died. He looked around and saw that everyone was coming out of their houses to see what has happened._

"_Everyone, do not leave your houses! The enemy is in our mists!" He yelled. _

_At that very moment, every woman and child was hidden while the men left their houses to search for the enemy. _

_Outotsu returned to his house and grabbed his two daughters and his wife and hid them in a secret compartment in the house._

"_Karei, protect them. I will be back soon." He said giving his family a hug and left them._

"_Mommy, where is daddy going?" Amaii asked._

"_He is going to go fight the bad people, sweetie." Karei said she was scared and worried for her husband._

_A few minutes passed and they could here metal clashing and screams from their family. They heard their front door burst open and a pair of footsteps._

_Karei motioned her children to be quiet and not make a sound._

"_Mommy, I'm scared." Tora whispered._

"_Shhh, it's okay. Just be quiet." Karei whispered._

_The footsteps were getting closer and closer, by this time both girls had tears rolling down their eyes. The footsteps stopped and a big thump was heard. And the door to the secret compartment was ripped opened. The two girls and Karei looked up to see a man with a black cloak with read clouds and a bamboo hat that covered his face. _

_All three looked down and saw Outotsu on the floor, dead. Karei burst into tears at the sight of her dead husband. The two girls were crying even harder. The man grabbed Karei from her hair and lifted her, ripping her away from her daughters grip. _

"_Mommy! Let her go!" Tora yelled._

_The man took out his katana and cut her throat open. Blood burst out from Karei's, now dead, body. The crimson liquid spread all over the floor and the young girls faces. They were in shock, neither could move or speak, all they could do was watch as the man threw their mother over their dead father. _

_Amaii reached out for their parents and crawled over to their dead bodies. She was screaming and crying. Tora grabbed Amaii and they attempted to run, but the man grabbed Amaii. Amaii was screaming so loud that she could break a window. _

"_Stupid brat," The man and did the cut her neck just like her mother._

"_AMAII! MOTHER! FATHER!" Tora yelled as she saw her family dead. She backed up until she hit a wall. She was too shocked to run. The man stepped closer and closer to Tora and raised his sword. _

"_Stop, don't come any closer!" She yelled. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the man to strike. When he didn't she opened and saw another man holding his arm, preventing for him to attack. He was whispering something to the first and the first lowered his arm._

_She heard the second man whisper to the first, "Keep her alive, she may be useful to us later on."_

_With that said, both men disappeared. Tora cried and cried, and shot up from her position on the floor and ran outside. When she left the house, she was met with a horrific site. Bodies were spread all over and blood was shed all over the walls of the houses; the enemy destroyed and killed her home and family. She dropped on her knees and cried until no more tears could be shed. She couldn't erase the memory of the man in the cloak; the memory of her family's death was going over and over again in her mind._

**End of Flashback**

Pein sat there, surprised at the woman's story. Tora sat there with tears running down her face as she finished her story. She remembered the fear on her mothers and sisters faces as they were killed in front of her eyes.

Pein knew which clan she was talking about, he had forgotten it because he couldn't stop thinking of the little girls face as his subordinate killed her family. He was very young at the time; he had just started to form the organization. He was now concerned if she had plans to try and eliminate the Akatsuki, which killed her whole family, erasing them from the face of the ninja world.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" He asked.

She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Why did you join if you knew that we killed your family?" He asked once more.

"I joined because I wanted revenge, but now I see it isn't worth it." She said coldly.

She stood up and headed for the door. She didn't want to be with him anymore, or anyone else. "Why isn't it worth it?" He asked.

"Because all of you are just a couple of sons of bitches that didn't know what family was like. And all of you are complete psychopaths! I'll let someone else deal with your sorry asses." She said rudely, not caring if Pein was going to kill her or not, and stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

Tora left the base and sat next to a nearby waterfall. She watched as the water flowed down the river. It was quiet and peaceful. She enjoyed it while it lasted until she felt a presence behind her. She looked over and saw Pein.

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I want you to fight me." He ordered.

"Why?"

"To prove that it wasn't a mistake keeping you alive all these years," He said.

"Why did you leave me alive? Why did you pick me?" She asked with hate in her eyes.

"I chose you because I saw potential in your eyes, which I didn't see in any of your family members. Something within you came out that night and I saw it in you." He said, taking a fighting stance.

Tora stood up and jumped backwards and landed on the other side of the river. "What did you see?" She said loud enough so Pein could hear.

He smirked and said, "I saw a fighter and a very powerful kunoichi that could help me and my organization with its goals."

"Well then, if you want a fight, you'll get a fight." She said, getting into her fighting stance.

"Well, let's begin." He said.

They both stood there staring at each other. _I can win this battle with one jutsu alone. _She thought.

Tora made some hand signs and whispered, "Ninja Art: Static Waves no Jutsu!" And she opened her mouth and waves of a high-pitch sound came flowing through the air.

_Once someone hears the sound coming from the waves, their bodies become static. The jutsu wears off in 2 minutes. This battle is over before it even started. _She thought, getting a bit over-confident.

**Next Chapter will be the fighting scene! I had to make a few changes 'cause I made a few mistakes ^^' **

**R&R! Enjoy! **


	8. It happened

**Update! Sorry for the long delay, I've been in finals this last month and they are not at all easy. I hope this will recover all the lost time. Anyways, I've been getting pretty good reviews and they inspired me to write even though I need to be studying XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OC… blah, blah, blah… LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**(I tried writing a fighting scene but they all came out pretty lame so I'll just to a time-skip)**

After hours of fighting with the Akatsuki Leader, Tora was really tired and low on chakra. Pein, on the other hand, stood like he had just begun fighting. Both figures were standing about 5 yards away from each other, Tora was breathing heavily and she knew that if she continued it would endanger her life, but she didn't want to lose against Pein. She started to feel the side effects of her Kekkei Genkai kicking in. _I've used my Kekkei Genkai too long, now I'm paying the price. _Tora could feel her arms and legs tense up a bit she rubbed her arms to try and ease the pain.

"You are done. Give up." Pein said.

"I never give up, and nothing will make me give up. This fight is over until either of us is on the floor unconscious." Tora said, with confidence overflowing in her green eyes.

Pein smirked and charged at her with a kunai in hand. Tora reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai and charged at Pein. Once they were close enough Tora attacked Pein with her kunai and Pein dodged it easily and slightly sliced her arm but it was deep enough to make her grimace in pain. Pein used the advantage that Tora had let her guard down and punched her on her face. Tora landed on the floor and spit out the crimson liquid flowing from her lip.

"I said give up. You can't take another blow. I guess you weren't worth saving from your pathetic family." Pein said lifting her chin so she could look into his eyes.

Once he said that, anger burst into her like a never-ending fire. Fangs started to appear and her eyes were no longer the same, they became a blood red color. Tora stood up and punched Pein right in the face, and then she tackled him throwing him to the ground with her pinning him. She raised her fist ready for another blow but Pein grabbed her wrist and flipped them over. He pinned her arms over her head and looked into the blood red eyes before him, amazed at the power surging from the woman underneath him. He could feel chakra leaking from her body. Tora struggled to release her arms but didn't work. She stopped struggling and sighed.

"I guess you won." Tora said.

"Yes, I did." Pein said.

There was a silence between the two. Neither said a word or made a sound, they just stared at each other. Tora's fangs soon disappeared and her eyes were back to normal.

"What was that?" He asked breaking the silence between the two.

"What was what?" She asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Your eyes changed color and you grew fangs. What was it? You didn't mention this power when you told me about your abilities." Pein said coldly.

"I do not know what you are talking about. My parents never explained my complete abilities so I don't know what I am capable of." Tora said glaring at Pein.

"Can you get off? The fight is over."

"No." Pein said.

Soon they were staring at each other again. Both were admiring the beauty that was radiating off each of them. Tora stared into the ringed eyes she loved so much, and the handsome face that came with those wonderful eyes. _His eyes… I've never seen eyes like that before and his face is… it's… perfect. They captivate me every time I look at them._

Pein stared into the green eyes that belonged to a dark blue haired woman. He examined every part of her face; her face looked angelic in a way. _Her face is so innocent; I've never seen a woman so beautiful in my life. And her eyes are the perfect shade of green. _Pein thought. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Pein started to inch closer to Tora's face. Tora didn't move an inch or hesitate about what he was doing, she was so caught up in admiring the beautiful man before her that she didn't notice what he was doing.

His face was soon mere inches away from hers, she could feel his breath against her lips, and he slowly closed his eyes. Tora finally caught on what he was doing and slowly closed her eyes as well. They were so caught up in the moment that neither had realized that their lips had clashed into a heated kiss.

The kiss was gentle and full of passion that either had never had experienced. They both felt sparks light up in their stomachs and it had seemed as if time had stopped around them. Tora wanted to stay like that forever but soon realized what she was doing and pulled away from the kiss. Tora looked away from the confused looking Pein and noticed that Pein had released her arms. _I wonder if she felt what I felt during that- Wait… I JUST KISSED HER! SHIT! _Pein thought, but not showing any emotion on his face other than confusion.

Tora sat up and pushed Pein off of her and stood up off the grass and was going to walk away until her arm was grabbed, forcing her to turn around. When she turned around, Pein's lips crashed against hers into another passionate kiss. _I know this is wrong, but this man is different. I've never had a kiss like this before… _ Tora thought during her passionate kiss with Pein.

They both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. For the first time and probably the last time, she saw emotion in Pein's eyes. She saw warmth that reminded her of her family.

"Did you feel what I felt?" Tora asked with half-lidded eyes.

"…Yes" Pein answered looking down to the woman that made him do things that he would never do.

_**Next day around 8:00 A.M**_

After the eventful day with Pein, Tora had rested nicely on Pein's extremely comfortable bed and was slowly awaking to a new day in the Akatsuki base. She opened her eyes and felt slightly heavier around her waist. She looked over and saw that Pein had draped his arm over her and pulled her into his chest. She was blushing madly and looked up to see that Pein was still asleep. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but only made him tighten his grip.

_Damn it! This is the last thing I wanted to happen. This is REALLY uncomfortable. _Tora thought. She looked back up at Pein and saw that he was finally awake. He was looking at her with gentle eyes and a small smile.

"Leader-sama, are you going to let me go?" Tora whispered.

"…No" Pein said pulling her into a hug.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude? It's strange to see the Leader of the Akatsuki being so gentle with someone like me." Tora teased. She wanted to see what had gotten over him. He would never huganyone or even show emotion.

"You interested me," Pein said releasing her from his grip and walked to the bathroom. "Meet me in my office at 10:00. Don't be late."

"Hai, Leader-sama" Tora said sitting up.

Tora sighed and got out of the bed and went to get some clothes from her closet. Once she had her outfit which consisted in some black pants and a purple tube-top with a sleeveless fishnet shirt under it, she walked into the bathroom and got ready. When she was done with her shower she glanced over at the clock on the side table, it read 8:30 A.M. Tora decided to get something to eat since she skipped lunch and dinner from the previous day.

XxxxxX

Pein walked to his office to handle all the work he had to do. While he was walking, he was thinking about what had happened with Tora the previous day and earlier that morning. _Why did I kiss her? I'm the Leader of the Akatsuki, I shouldn't kiss my subordinates. _Pein thought, scolding himself the whole way to his office.

XxxxxX

Tora arrived to the kitchen and she heard her stomach growl loudly. _It wasn't a good idea to skip lunch and dinner yesterday… _Tora looked desperately around the kitchen for some food. All she found was some ramen, eggs and milk.She grabbed some ramen and started to prepare it.

Once it was done she grabbed some chopsticks and headed for the dining room. When she arrived no one was there, she sat down at the end of the table and ate quietly. After she was almost finished, she heard someone pull out the chair next to her.

Tora looked over and saw Deidara sitting next to her looking at her.

"Haven't seen you around for a while," Tora said turning away from the blonde.

"I was on a mission for a few days, un. How have you been, un?" Deidara asked.

"Fine, I guess." Tora said. She sighed and got up from her chair, picked up her empty ramen bowl and went to the kitchen, leaving the blonde-haired man sitting alone in the dining room.

"You know you can come and look for me if you want to hang out, un? You don't need to always be alone, un." Deidara said loud enough for Tora to hear.

Tora came back to the dining room and took her seat once more. She looked over to Deidara and said, "Thank you, Deidara."

Deidara smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Tora tensed up and Deidara noticed.

"Loosen up, un. I'm not going to do anything to you, un." Deidara said trying to calm her down.

"Sorry, I don't like hugs." Tora said. Once she said that Deidara released her from his hug and said, "Alright, see you later, un" and he got up and left the dining room.

Tora figured it was already 10:00 so she started to walk towards to Pein's office very slowly. She took her time and didn't rush. Once she arrived to the door of Pein's office, she knocked 3 times and heard a faint 'Come in'.

She opened the door and walked into the dark office. She approached Pein's desk and sat down on a chair that was in front of his desk.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely, not liking that she was called to his office every 5 seconds.

"Watch your tone, Tora-san," He ordered. "I have called you here to tell you that you are officially an Akatsuki member. Tell Konan to give you your cloak and your ring."

"Hai, Pein-sama; but I have one question, why did I get accepted if I lost the fight?" Tora asked confused of his decision.

"It didn't matter if you won the fight or not, your abilities were even better than I expected and if I kept you, you would be able to find out more about your bloodline limit." Pein said.

Tora stood and walked toward the door, she didn't want to be in the office any longer. Before she left, Tora asked, "Pein-sama, what makes you interested in me?"


	9. Friends

**Hello! It's been a LONG time since I updated****…**** REVIEW! I'll make sure to take in account your advice and opinions. If you flame then forget it!**

**Disclaimer (This counts for the whole story because I get tired of typing it in on every chapter): I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I only own the plot and Susamajii Tora.**

Before she left, Tora asked, "Pein-sama, what makes you interested in me?"

Pein looked at her and simply said, "You're different."

"..." Tora didn't say anything. She didn't know how to reply, so she decided to leave it as it was and leave.

XxxxxX

(The next day)

Tora didn't have anything to do so she went to pay Deidara a little visit. She walked down the long hallways of the Akatsuki base until she reached the door of the blonde Akatsuki member. Tora raised her hand to knock but stopped when she heard Deidara yell, "Art is a BANG, un!" Tora sweat-dropped thinking he was talking to himself until she heard a second voice say calmly, "Art is everlasting, it should last forever so everyone, from any generation, can admire it."

Tora knew that voice, it was Sasori. A few seconds later, she heard Deidara start an argument with him so she decided to leave the two artists to their arguing about art. She walked down the hallway some more until Deidara finished arguing with Sasori. She passed Kakuzu's room, then Hidan's room in which she heard someone scream bloody murder. _Good thing that isn't me, _she thought.

Tora walked back to Deidara's room thinking that the argument was done. She arrived at his door and raised her hand when the door suddenly flew open showing a very pissed off Sasori and Deidara. Sasori walked past her, while brushing his shoulder against her.

"Watch where you're going, Puppet Boy." Tora said coldly while glaring at the red-headed puppet master.

"You should watch your tongue if I where you. I could kill in 5 seconds if I wanted to." Sasori said meeting her eyes to glare with the same intensity as she was. And with a huff and a few more moments of glaring Sasori was off to somewhere else in the base.

"Sorry, un. Danna and I always tend to fight over art and it always ends up like this, un." Deidara said, suddenly standing at the door, watching his Danna walkaway into the dark hallways of the Akatsuki base. "So what brings you to my room, Tora-san, un?"

"I was bored and there's nothing to do around here so I came to hang out a bit..." Tora said.

Deidara smiled, he was happy that Tora wanted to spend time with him and maybe gets to build a friendship with her. "What did you have in mind, un?"

"Maybe just talk, I guess."

Deidara stood there thinking about activities to do. He looked over his shoulder to look out the window and saw that it was pouring outside. A walk in the forest was out of the question. He gave it some more thought but couldn't think of anything entertaining to do inside.

"Talking sounds fine, un. There isn't much we can do, un." Deidara said, allowing Tora into his room and closing the door behind her. "What do you want to talk about, un?"

Tora sat on his bed trying to think of an interesting topic to start a conversation. _Maybe I can tell him about Pein?_ She thought, but then quickly shook her head; deciding it would be better that no one knew about what happened or is happening between her and Pein.

"How about our lives?"

"Sounds good enough, un."

"Tell me about your life, Deidara-kun." She said with a little smile on her face.

Deidara started telling the story of his life, since he was a kid until he became a member of the Akatsuki. Tora listened with eyes filled of interest; she rarely sat down with a person and talked. The only friend she had was _him_. But _he_ is gone forever. Deidara continued talking about how he was recruited by the Akatsuki and why he hated Itachi Uchiha so much.

An hour and a half past and Deidara was finally finished telling his long story. "That's my life, now tell me about yours, un."

Tora hesitated a bit. She didn't know if he was there or not. She told Deidara, feeling that she could trust him with anything. She never mentioned that it was the Akatsuki that killed her family. (A/N: Read chapter 7 if you don't remember!) 

Deidara listened with open ears, his blue eyes never leaving her green ones. He was astonished at how strong she had been through that really hard time. He didn't know how it felt, but he could feel her pain a bit. Then it struck him, his Danna had told him about the attack the organization did before he joined.

"Tora-san... was it the Akatsuki that killed your family?" He asked. His features were serious to let her know that he wasn't joking.

Tora looked at him and saw his face. The face that she always saw happy and lit up was now dead serious. She stared at him, not wanting to give him an answer. Deidara knew that the lack of answer from the woman in front of him meant that he was right. The blond terrorist stood up and walked over to the blue-haired sitting on his bed and gave her a hug. He knew that the bluenette didn't like hugs but it just felt right to give her one.

"I know this won't mean anything to you and it's too late but I'm sorry, un." The blonde said. Tora's eyes widened at the sudden apology. "I know you don't like hugs and apologizing won't undo what this organization has done to you but please forgive us for bringing you so much pain, un."

"Thank you, Deidara-kun." Tora felt warmth inside her. It felt like the warmth she had felt in her dream. It was small but she could feel it. She wrapped her arms around Deidara waist returning the hug. It was unusual for her but it also felt right to do. "I appreciate the apology, Deidara-kun; but I need to know one thing, who killed my parents and my sister?"

"..." Deidara couldn't say anything. He knew who it was but he knew that he shouldn't tell her.

Tora was getting pissed off at his silence. "Deidara, who killed my family?" She asked in a more demanding tone that before with a little ''I'm pissed so tell me now'' tone.

"I shouldn't tell you, Tora -san, un. I think you should figure that out." Tora sighed at his answer. Deidara released her from his grip and sat in his previous seat. He looked over at the clock and it read 12:00 p.m. "Are you hungry, Tora-san, un? I think Konan went grocery shopping so there should be some good food in the kitchen, un."

"Sure."

XxxxxX

The two Akatsuki members walked through the dim lit hallways until they reached the kitchen. Konan was putting away the groceries she had bought earlier that day.

"Hey Konan, un." Deidara said giving her a bright smile.

"Hi, Deidara. How are you?" Konan said, returning his smile with a smile of her own.

"Fine, un! Did you get anything good?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff to make some bakudan later on. I know it's your favorite so I got some a little more than usual." Konan said smiling at Deidara.

Deidara smiled ear to ear at Konan, thanking her for thinking of him. "I see your getting along with the new member," Konan said looking over at Tora that was standing beside Deidara. "Yeah, un. We were just getting to know each other a bit more."

Tora looked at Deidara and looked over at Konan. "Konan-san, what is it like to live with 9 men and you being the only woman?" Tora asked curious at how she lived in a house full of men and wasn't raped or abused.

"It's... complicated I guess. All of the men are very different, but Pein-sama protects me if anything goes wrong. Anyways, Pein told me that you need your cloak and ring, right?"

"Hai." Tora said sheepishly (sp?) rubbing the back of her head.

"How about after we eat? I'll take you to my room to try it on."

"Ok." Tora agreed to Konan's offer and started searching around the kitchen for a decent dinner other that instant ramen. After taking a good look around the kitchen she found the proper ingredients for Kare Raisu (This dish is explained below). She started to prepare the rice and the sauce that goes with it. She felt someone stand behind her and look over her shoulder. She turned and saw Deidara resting his chin on her shoulder and asked, "What are you making, un? It smells delicious~!"

Tora smiled and answered, "I'm making Kare Raisu. I picked up this recipe from a lady who I met in a little town in Kumogakure."

Deidara breathed in more of the delicious aroma of the sauce simmering below him making his mouth water a bit. Tora saw his reaction and smiled, "If you want some, you can have some. I'm not going to eat all of it anyway." Deidara's shined in amazement and gave Tora many thank you's. "Do you want some too, Konan-san?" Tora offered.

"A little bit would be wonderful, Tora-san." Konan said while taking out some plates for the three members, waiting anxiously for Tora's Kare Raisu.

A few mintues later, the food was ready. Tora served Deidara first since he was practically drooling over her shoulder, when she gave him his plate he ran to the dining table and took a spoonful of the rice and sauce into his mouth. Deidara's eyes widened, he swallowed the food in his mouth and yelled, "Tora, this is delicious~!"

"Glad you like it!" Tora screamed over her shoulder while serving Konan her plate. Once she was done serving herself at sat down at the dining table, she saw Deidara eating like he hasn't been given any food in weeks and Konan was eating normally but savoring every bite. Tora started eating her plate of food, enjoying the delicious flavors on her tongue.

The three members were almost done with their food when Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the dining room. "What smells so fucking good?" Hidan asked, sniffing around for the source of the delicious aroma lingering around in the room.

"Tora made some Kare Raisu and it's absolutely delicious~!" Deidara said swallowing the food in his mouth before he spoke. Hidan raised an eyebrow and said loudly, "Why the fuck do these heathens get a free fucking dinner and I get shit?" The members sitting at the table sweat-dropped and Tora said, "There is enough in there for everybody. Help yourselves if you want any." Tora said with a small smile and the three continued eating.

The 6 men walked into the kitchen and started serving themselves some of the mouth-watering dish. Soon, all of the Akatsuki was sitting at the dining table, which was very rare to see, eating Tora's dish. They all were amazed at how good it the food was.

"The food is very good, Tora-san" Pein said, not even looking up from his dish.

"This is fucking good!" Hidan yelled.

"Hn." Itachi said.

"Good job, Tora-san" Kisame said, giving her shark-tooth filled grin.

Sasori and Kakuzu only nodded but with only that nod she knew that they loved the food. For once in her life, after many years of being alone, she felt like she was welcomed and accepted. She was happy that she was kind of accepted in the Akatsuki.

**Chapter 9 everybody! It's been a LONG time since I've updated and I think instead of uploading everything at once that I'll just upload as I'm finishing the chapters. This chapter was all about Tora and Deidara's friendship increasing! Next will be Pein's turn ^::^ **

**And Kare Raisu is rice with a curry sauce. **

**Read and Review please! I'll take any kind of advice but put in a kind sorta way. NO FLAMES PLEASE OR ELSE I'LL JUST IGNORE THEM! If you think something needs to be improved please tell me as well. Remember that this story has some OOCness in it!**

**Have a nice day everybody :)**


	10. Pein and Tora

**I hope you liked the last chapter :) It was pretty long, it took me a couple of days to write it but I enjoyed doing it. Here is chapter 10 (Shit, this is going to be long. Sorry it's going so slow n.n'') **

All of the Akatsuki had finished their dinner and only a few stayed to help Tora clean the kitchen which was a mess. Tora would wash the dishes, Konan would dry the dishes and put them away and Deidara would clean the counters and the dining table since he and Hidan left a mess on it.

While Tora was washing the dishes, she was thinking about all of the things that had happened in just a few days:  
>1. She joined the Akatsuki<br>2. The Akatsuki Leader, which is the hottest guy she has ever seen, kissed her... Many times.

Tora was done washing the dishes and helped Konan drying and putting away the washed dishes. They were done in 2 minutes and Deidara had been done for a while. "Why won't we go get my cloak and ring, Konan-san?" Tora asked.

"Sure, just follow me. Are you coming, Deidara-kun?"

"No thanks, I've got a mission tomorrow, un." Said the blonde bomber walking out of the kitchen.

"When will you be back?" Tora asked, sad that she wouldn't have anyone to talk to.

"A couple of weeks, I guess, un. I'm going with Sasori no Danna to get the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki, un."

"I'll be waiting for you then." Tora said, waving goodbye to Deidara as he walked back to his room.

Tora and Konan started there walk to the bluenette's room where her cloak and ring awaited. The walk was quiet; neither woman started a conversation because they didn't know what to talk about. After a few short moments, Konan said, "You're getting along with Deidara-kun pretty well. I might say he even likes you."

Tora blushed at light shade of pink at the bluenette's comment. "W-We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so~..." Konan teased.

They reached Konan's room which was not that very far from Pein's room. Tora was relieved that she could only take a few steps down the hallway and she was at Konan's room. Konan opened the door to her room and let Tora in. Tora examined her room; its size was close to Pein's room only that she had a queen sized bed while Pein had a king sized bed. Konan had a lot of paper scattered all over the place, many were in different shapes like: cranes, flowers and figures that she wasn't sure what they were.

Konan opened a dresser that was across from her bed to reveal the many Akatsuki cloaks she had stored. "How many cloaks do you have?" Tora asked amazed at how many she had. She never had so many clothing articles in her life. "A LOT, I don't really know why I have so many." Konan looked up to look at Tora's body to figure out what size she was.

"I think you're the same size as me..." The bluenette mumbled. After digging through the dresser and throwing many cloaks out of the same dresser, she pulled the correct cloak and handed it to Tora. "Try this one on. It looks like it should fit you."

Tora grabbed the cloak and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It turned out to be a perfect fit; Tora liked how it looked and took it off since she didn't need to wear it right then and there. "I fits perfectly, thank you very much Konan-san. All I need is the ring." Tora said while folding the cloak neatly.

"Yes, of course. How can we forget the ring?" Konan teased a bit.

Konan opened a drawer from the same dresser that she got the cloak out of and pulled out a ring. "Here you go! One thing, you _always_ have to wear this ring and _don't ever _lose it or else you'll be in big trouble." Konan handed her the ring. The ring was the standard Akatsuki ring which all of the members used only this one was purple and it was in scripted with the kanji _Dragon. _Tora slipped it on her left middle finger, it was a perfect fit. "Thank you very much, Konan-san."

"No problem," Konan smiled, "if you need anything else or you want to have some girl-talk, I'm just a couple doors down."

Tora gave her a small smiled, she had forgotten the talks she had Amaii. The silly things they said and did also the ridiculous games they invented when they were bored. Tora was quite tired, so she said goodbye to Konan and left her room. In a few steps she was back in her shared room, Pein wasn't in the room so she figured that he was still in his office.

Tora walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower and came out in only a towel. She opened the door of the closet and pulled out her pajamas. The bluenette's pajamas consisted in a pair of pink; lose shorts and a green striped tank-top. Tora had just finished pulling up her shorts and Pein walked in the room with his cloak hanging over his shoulder. He looked over at the woman who had just finished changing and said, "Your dinner was very good, Tora-san."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." The conversation ended there. Neither continued the conversation or even had the intentions to. Tora was thinking about the kiss Pein had given her by the pond. She remembered how it felt and how soft is lips were. Tora slightly touched her pink lips as she remembered. Pein was standing by the window, again, but saw Tora touching her lips. _Her lips were so soft, _He thought. But he knew he couldn't do it again, he wouldn't allow himself to give in to the sweet, soft temptation.

_I should talk to him about something, anything... If he kissed me that means he must have some kind of feelings for me. _Tora thought. "Pein-sama, why did you kiss me? But I want a real answer." She said with a demanding voice.

Pein turned over to face the dark-haired woman standing across from him, watching him with demanding eyes. He stared at her for a few moments and replied, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

Pein smirked at her. He walked closer to her and bent down to whisper into her, "Because you're so beautiful"

Tora blushed at the statement, no one has ever told her that she _beautiful_ or even _pretty_ for that matter. "T-T-Thank y-you, L-Leader-sama." Pein pulled away from her ear and wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Tora's cheeks were tinted with a darker shade of red as she looked up to meet Pein's gaze. Pein slowly closed the space between their lips and gave Tora another passionate kiss. Tora's eyes widened a bit but then closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving in to the wonderful sensation coursing through her body and pulled him closer and deepening the kiss.

Pein swiped his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance to her wet cavern. Tora hesitated a bit but granted Pein's request. She opened her mouth letting Pein's tongue enter her cavern and he explored every inch of it, not leaving a spot untouched by his tongue. Once he was finished with exploring her mouth, Tora had enough courage and started a full-out tongue battle against Pein. Pein obviously won, but let Tora do a little exploring of her own. Tora mimicked Pein's actions and explored his mouth.

They continued their make-out session for a while longer until both had to separate for a desperate need of air. Tora's cheeks were a deep red and she was panting. _I've never experienced something like that... It was amazing. _Tora thought. They still held their embrace for quite a while before the released their bodies from each other. Tora was speechless at what had just happened. She was in shock. They were both in silence until Pein broke the silence, "That is why I kissed you."

Tora smirked and said, "I'm going to bed."

"Fine, I will be in my office." He said, giving her a small kiss on her forehead and began walking for the door.

XxxxxX

**One year later**

After being in the Akatsuki for a year, Tora's life had changed completely. Throughout the months, she slowly let go of her serious, bitchy attitude and became a tad nicer to the others. She still didn't say much but she still interacted with the others.

The relationship between her and Pein didn't change; in her mind she considered 'acquaintances with benefits.' They would exchange kisses or full make out sessions here and there but they weren't a couple. Tora didn't know how she felt about Pein and _why_ she let him kiss her in such passionate ways.

The relationships with the other members though, have changed. The bluenette was close friends with the other woman in the base and with the blonde artist. She talked to Kisame here and there, but she absolutely despised Hidan and she knew he felt the same way about her when she first arrived to the Akatsuki. Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori were more like people she saw everyday but didn't interact with them.

XxxxxX

The sunlight beamed into the room where Pein and Tora laid asleep. Tora moved slightly and opened her eyes little by little. When she fully opened them and looked at her surroundings, she saw that she had snuggled up against Pein's pierced chest while she slept. She blushed a dark crimson red but didn't move away. It just felt... right. She wrapped her arms around his waist not wanting to separate from the body in front of her, she loved the heat radiating off of him and didn't want it to end. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders pulling her even closer to the body in front of her. She looked up and saw Pein staring down at her.

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. This caused Pein to smile a bit and give her a kiss on her forehead.

Pein released her from his hold and sat up to get out of the bed. He looked next to him and saw Tora-san just lying there and looking up at him. The hem of her shirt rose a bit and showed her flat stomach. _Shit, she looks so cute... _Pein thought, trying to restrain himself of taking her right then and there. Tora smiled once again and said, "Good morning, Pein-sama."

Pein returned her smile with a small one of his own and replied, "Good morning, Tora-san." Pein got out of his shared bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Tora was still lying on the bed, thinking about Pein and what she had to say to him later on. _I really need to talk to him; if there is something going on between us then he should know... _Tora got off the bed and prepared her outfit for the day, which consisted of a mesh shirt, with long sleeves and over it there would be a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of the Akatsuki pants and shoes and of course, the Akatsuki cloak. Once she was done preparing her outfit, Pein emerged from the bathroom and said, "Just come to my office when you want to talk." Tora nodded in understanding.

Pein then left the room and went to his office to do his daily routine, the stack of paperwork. Tora entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. She took a towel and dried her wet body, then put on the outfit she chose. She brushed her dark-blue hair until it was free of tangles and knots. She left the room and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

She entered the kitchen and saw that Konan was making something to eat. "Good morning, Konan-chan" Tora said, announcing her presence in the room. Konan turned around and gave a big, bright smile and said, "Good morning, Tora-chan"

"What are you making?"

"Just some breakfast. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept very well." Tora said giving the bluenette a small smile. Tora grabbed a box of cereal and served herself a bowl. She and Konan sat down at the dining table and ate there breakfast. They would try to start a conversation but it always ended shortly.

"I heard that you've having a _good _time with Pein." Konan teased.

Tora blushed a bright red and stuttered, "W-w-what are y-you talking a-about? N-nothing has been going on."

"Yeah right. Tora, I know everything in this base so you can't hide anything from me." Said the bluenette smirking.

Tora sighed and gave in to Konan's teasing, "Alright, we have been doing some stuff. But all it has been are kisses; we didn't go past that..." The blush deepening as she told Konan.

"Yes! I knew it! You have a thing for-" Konan was muffled by Tora's hand. "Shhh! Don't say it so loud; I don't want the whole base to know!" Tora removed her hand from Konan's mouth, allowing her to talk again.

"So tell me, was it good?" Konan asked, grinning.

"What? The kisses?" Tora asked dumbfounded.

"Noo!" The bluenette's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Really? What kind of question was that?"

Tora smiled sheepishly and replied, "It was amazing, and I've never felt anything like it." Tora was blushing and smiling a bit.

Konan's smile grew even larger than it was before. "Sounds to me like you're falling for him."

"I don't know it's too soon to tell. Anyways, I got to go." Tora picked up her plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Konan asked curiously.

"My room, I have some things I need to think about." Tora lied. She wasn't going back to her room; she was going to go talk to Pein.

"See ya later, Konan. I'll pass by your room later on." Tora waved to the bluenette standing in the kitchen as she walked out.

"Alright! Good luck with Pein!" Konan said. Tora tensed up and turned to face Konan to see her smiling ear-to-ear. _How did she know? Oh wait... She knows everything. Am I that obvious? _Tora thought.

Tora walked down the halls which she already had gotten used to after walking up and down in them. She reached Pein's office and looked at the door for a few seconds, hesitating to raise her hand and knock on the door. She finally got enough courage and raised her hand and knocked the wooden door in front of her.

She heard a faint 'Come in' and entered the dark office. She looked up and saw Pein's desk and Pein's eyes. Tora stepped closer to his desk and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Hi, Pein-sama."

"Hello, Tora-san."

Tora sat there, not knowing how to begin what she wanted to talk to him about. She was thinking and thinking until Pein spoke up, "What is it, Tora-san?"

"I-It's just that, umm... I was wondering if there something going on between us and if there is, I need to get to know you better..."

Pein smirked and stood up from his position behind the big wooden desk and moved in front of said object and sat on its surface. "Alright, I'll tell you about my life. It all started back during the Ninja War..." (A/N I am NOT going to write the whole story of Pein's childhood and his life!) Pein started telling her about how his parents were murdered by Konoha ninja, how he found Konan and Yahiko, when he trained with Jiraiya, when Yahiko died and why he founded the Akatsuki. Tora listened with great interest as her partner told her about what he had gone through and all the pain he suffered.

Pein reached the end of his story and both were silent. No one said a word, Tora was still soaking in what Pein was telling her and Pein was just looking at her. "Pein-sama is there something between us?" She asked, still trying to catch up with everything that is happening.

"Only if you believe there is." Pein said.

"..." Tora said nothing for a few moments, "I'll take that as a yes."

Pein smirked at her decision; he clearly liked her and hoped that she felt the same way.

"Pein, since we are in this 'relationship', I guess you could call it that, there is something you need to know."

**Bwahahaha Cliffy! Well, I've been writing some pretty long chapters lately.. Uhh.. Anyways Pein is supposed to be OOC and R&R (No flames PLEASE!) **

**Enjoy! Happy Friday the 13th! Jason is coming to kill us all! **

**Nah, just kidding XD**

**I think I like how my story is coming along better than the first version… What do you guys think? **


	11. I found him

**Thank you ShadowUponTheWall for reviewing, it made my day! Everyone else, please review! If it's only one word I don't care! I'm happy with anything. **

***Lemon in this chapter! If you don't like it, don't read!***

Pein narrowed his eyes a bit; he suddenly got really curious at what she had to say. He didn't have a lot of information on her background other than what she has told him. Pein leaned forward a bit, showing that he was listening closely.

"After this organization killed my family, I grabbed my stuff and started to travel. I would travel from town to town and from country to country. It was hard to survive on my own since I was only 8 years old. When I was in a little town out of Iwagakure, I had already grown and I was around 12 years old, there was a boy who gave me a place to stay for a night and some food. His name was Kibou, he was only a few years older than me but he gave me enough food to last me 3 weeks and a map. He was really kind to me and I grew to like him. He lived with an old lady since his parents abandoned him at a young age. We grew very close and became best friends. I told him about my family and the pain I had endured; he gave me advice and helped me through everything. Months passed and I pushed the memories away, I told him that I couldn't stay with him any longer. I needed to leave and find the people who killed my family. He didn't know how to react and he disappeared. At first I thought I pissed him off and he left, but on the night on which I was leaving he was standing at the entrance of the town waiting for me." Tora smiled at the memories she had with Kibou. It was similar to the relationship Pein had with Yahiko. Kibou was a boy with jet-black hair but with wonderful eyes, they were a bright blue; Tora would never forget those eyes.

"We traveled the world, never stopping from moving to each town. As long as we had each other to have our backs, we felt complete. On our travels, we would stop and I would train, improving my skills in case I needed to use them but I never liked having this Kekkei Genkai. It made me feel like a freak, no one else had them and I was the only one but Kibou would cheer me on while I trained and he would congratulate me every time he saw me improve. I thought everything was perfect, I had a great friend that would support me in everything I do. Until one night everything went wrong... we were in small town close to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) we had decided to stay the night in one of its hotels. We checked in and everything seemed to be normal until we entered our room. Someone had grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back and gagged me. They did the same to Kibou. I looked around and saw 4 figures, they all had Otogakure hitai-ate's and I remembered the rumors about Orochimaru being in Otogakure. One them said that Orochimaru wanted me for one of his jutsus, there were about to take me away when Kibou yelled that they should take him instead of me. He said a rare type of bloodline that would satisfy Orochimaru. He begged them to take him instead of me..." The last of Tora's words were choked out since she was on the verge of breaking down in tears. She tried very hard not to cry in front of Pein and make him think that she was weak.

Pein saw the woman before him on the verge of tears. All he could think about is how their lives were extremely similar. His parents, the only family he had, were killed and he lost one of his best friends. He knew her pain and wanted to console her but he couldn't move his body and he didn't know why; he was still trying to take in all of the information Tora had told him. Tora continued telling her story, she told him that Kibou was taken away while she remained tied up on the floor. Tora said she cried for days and days until she just sat there, staring at the floor. She released herself from the rope and packed her belongings; she was leaving the room and turned around to see Kibou's backpack sitting on the bed. She opened it up and felt a thin leather type of material brush against her fingers, Tora pulled on the strap and saw Kibou's crystal necklace. Kibou had always worn a necklace that had a sky blue crystal on it, he said that it was the only thing his parents had left him before they left.

Tora wore it every day and never took it off. She felt as if the crystal made her stronger and it made her feel as if Kibou was right next to her, it was if he never left. Tora couldn't suppress the tears any longer and let the droplets fall down. The tears rolled down her face and Tora lowered her face to hide the tears. "That's why I never let people close, I'm afraid that they will leave me alone again... and I don't want to be alone anymore." She said.

Tora suddenly stood up and left Pein's office, leaving Pein sitting on his desk with an emotionless face, his eyes never left the place where Tora was sitting.

Tora left the base and walked to the small waterfall that was close to the base, where she had fought Pein and were they had their first kiss. She sat down near the edge of the waterfall and let the tears flow. She pulled out her necklace from the insides of her shirt and held onto it tightly, not wanting to let it go. What she didn't realize, was the presence of someone behind her. The figure walked quietly up to Tora and stood behind her, casting its shadow over her. Tora didn't even look up to see who it was, she was to hurt due to the hurtful memories flooding her memory.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her frame. She looked up and saw Pein through tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry for all the pain that everyone has caused you," Pein said, whispering in her ear, "Let me take away your pain."

XxxxxX

Pein and Tora returned to the base, Tora had wiped away her tears and any trace that she had been crying. Pein walked beside her, looking at her for a couple of moments then looking forward. They walked in front of the kitchen, where Itachi and Hidan were making some food, and Pein asked, "Are you hungry?" Tora shook her head; she didn't feel like eating at the moment. Hidan's mouth had dropped to the floor while Itachi stood there with his emotionless face. "Itachi, did you fucking see and fucking hear what I just did?" Hidan yelled. "Hn." Itachi replied. Hidan couldn't believe his eyes, Leader-sama was _offering_ the new girl something to eat and she DENIED it! He couldn't believe his eyes.

Tora and Pein reached their shared bedroom, Pein opened the door and Tora walked in while Pein was right behind her. Tora walked to the window and saw that the sky was turning grey and everything darkened.

Somehow, the sky knew how she was feeling at the moment. Pein removed his cloak and walked over to stand behind Tora; he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Pein, who was it who killed my mother and sister?" Pein gave no answer; she wasn't ready to know who specifically killed her family before her eyes. "Pein, please. Don't make me wait." Tora begged. _Please just tell me now, spare me the sadness; I'm already depressed, just let me know everything at once. I don't want to wait. _She thought.

"Hidan." Pein whispered.

Tora felt a surge of hate and anger towards the albino but controlled it, seeing that she couldn't kill the Jashinist because he was immortal. "I'm sorry." Pein whispered. He closed his eyes and held her close, not wanting to let the only woman that understood his pain. Every time he inhaled, he would smell the aroma of vanilla floating off of her. Tora turned her head to face Pein and saw that he was calm and collected, he was enjoying being close to her and holding her. She took some time to admire his face once more. How his orange hair formed perfect spikes over his head and how his piercings would shine in the little daylight that was left.

Pein opened his eyes and saw Tora staring at him with soft eyes. His own eyes softened as he removed his chin from her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He held her even closer as Tora wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace. _He understands me; he will be the only one to understand. _Tora thought. "Pein..." Tora whispered.

"Yes, Tora-chan?"

"Promise me something..." Tora felt new tears fall down her face. "Don't leave me.. Don't leave me alone again."

Pein's eyes softened and whispered in her ear, "I won't leave you. You will never leave my side." He wiped the tears away from her face and pulled her into another gentle kiss. Tora returned it, loving the familiar sensation of his lips on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Pein licked her lower lip asking for entrance, which Tora gladly gave. They started a full-out battle, their tongues dancing and intertwining with each other. Pein won the battle easily and explored her cavern once more. He loved her sweet taste of vanilla; he didn't leave a place untouched. When he was done exploring, he let Tora explore. Tora's tongue entered his cavern and she tasted his unique taste of ginger; she, also, didn't leave a place untouched.

Pein was slowly leading her towards their shared bed. Tora felt the edge of the bed hit her legs, telling her that she couldn't step back any further. Pein moved one of his arms that were around her waist to her back and laid her down gently, not separating for the kiss. Tora felt how gentle Pein was with her and pulled him as close as possible.

After a few more moments, they broke the heated for a desperate need of air. The couple was panting and looking into each other's eyes. Pein gave her a quick kiss and attacked her neck; Tora tilted her head to a side to give more accessibility. Pein nibbled and licked all of the available flesh; he was searching for that one sensitive spot. He nibbled on a spot near her collarbone that made Tora moan. Pein smirked, he nibbled and bit down drawing blood but his tongue lapped it up, Tora moaned loudly at this and tangled her fingers in his hair, she also removed his hitai-ate from his forehead, letting loose strands of orange hair fall. Pein continued his attacks on her neck while his hands roamed around her body. Pein suddenly stopped and told her, "If you want me to stop, I will; just tell me." He then continued his previous actions.

Tora let her hands roam around his muscular body; they touched everything he had to offer. Soon, he left a love-mark on her and whispered against her neck, "Your mine."

Pein pulled Tora into another heated kiss while he grabbed the hem of the black and mesh shirts she was wearing and pulled them over her head. He threw the discarded clothing into a corner in the room. Tora then grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it as well. His hands roamed her back until he found the clip for her black bra. He easily unclasped the piece of underwear and removed it, letting her full breasts bounce free. He broke the kiss and looked at Tora, she was panting with a faint blush and he looked down to her revealed breasts and smirked, "Your beautiful, Tora-chan." Tora's blush darkened at his comment which caused his smirk to grow wider.

He gave ghost kisses around her neck and lowered his head until he reached her soft breasts. Pein took one of her erect nipples in his mouth and sucked on it slightly, while his hand would pinch the other. Tora moaned loudly at Pein's attacks on her breasts, it was a new sensation for her and she was loving every moment. Pein released her nipple with a loud plop and took the other in his mouth. Tora's moans were getting louder every second. Pein released her nipple from his mouth and continued traveling down. He reached the hem of her pants and pulled them down slowly, now Tora was only left with her black underwear that had a little white bow on the top. Pein hooked his fingers around the edge of her underwear and pulled them down until completely removed.

Tora closed her legs out of embarrassment, it was her first time and she was exposed to a man which she was falling head over heels for. Pein smiled a bit and removed his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Tora looked down and saw Pein's erection confined in his boxers; she blushed a deeper shade of red at the sight.

Pein slowly opened her legs to reveal her wet womanhood; he kissed her inner thighs as he moved closer to her womanhood. Tora moaned loudly as Pein licked her slit and then he focused on her clit. Tora screamed Pein's name as Pein stuck 2 fingers inside of her. He made a scissoring motion and pumped them in and out of her sensitive hole. Tora began to buck her hips, meeting with Pein's finger's thrusts causing her even more pleasure. Pein continued to lick and nibble her sensitive nub, loving the sounds his new lover was making.

Tora felt a coil in her stomach, she knew she was about to cum until Pein removed his fingers, making Tora whimper at the loss. Pein discarded the last article of his clothing, revealing his hard member to the panting bluenette below him.

Tora was panting heavily and her eyes were hazed with lust. She saw Pein remove what was left of his clothing and looked down to see his throbbing manhood. She became scared at his size. _Is that going to fit? _She thought. Pein then pulled her into a quick kiss and positioned himself at her virgin entrance, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Pein asked, worried about the woman bellow him. She nodded her head, thinking that she wanted to give him everything she had to offer. The ginger pulled her into a kiss and thrusted his whole member inside of her.

Tora pulled away from the kiss and bit her lip to prevent her from screaming, tears formed at the corners of her eyes as the pain she was feeling was close to unbearable. Pein whispered things in her ear and fondled with her breasts to help with the pain, he didn't move an inch until she got comfortable. Tora bucked her hips down, telling Pein that it was okay to move. He slid his member almost completely out and entered her again, Tora winced a bit but there wasn't as much pain as before, she was feeling more pleasure.

Pein started picking up his pace, he thrusted harder and faster. Tora was moaning very loud, loving the pleasure she was receiving from her new lover. She would squeeze on his member every time he pulled back. "Tora-chan... You're so tight." The ginger said between pants and grunts.

After a while, Pein was slamming into Tora. Tora was moaning and screaming out his name and Pein was grunting and panting. Tora felt the familiar coil in her stomach and Pein did as well. "P-Pein, I-I'm going to c-cum!" Tora said between moans. "M-Me too…" Pein whispered. Tora couldn't hang on anymore; she released all of her juices over Pein's manhood. Tora suddenly tightened around the ginger's member pulling him over the edge. Pein pulled out and spilled his seed over their stomachs; he collapsed over Tora but held enough of his weight to not squish her. Pein pulled out of Tora and wrapped their naked bodies with a blanket.

"I love you, Pein." Tora whispered as she looked up at him, smiling.

Pein smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I love you too."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, _I found him, I found the man I was looking for my whole life. _Tora thought and drifted into a wonderful sleep.

**Well? What do you think? The story obviously doesn't end here! There is still more drama and excitement to be written! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! (Excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made!) **

**Konan: Looks like Tora got some action! XD**

**Tora: *blushes* KONAN!**

**R&R! Have a nice day everybody! Stay tuned for the next chapters~!**


	12. The Unwanted

**Another day, another chapter. Wierd, I only continue this story when I don't have anything else to do. XD **

**Enjoy and R&R!**

_Two months later_

Two months passed, Pein and Tora were officially a couple. The rest of the Akatsuki couldn't believe their ears when Konan told them the news. They would never expect for Pein to have a close relationship with _anybody._

It was a 'normal' day in the Akatsuki hideout. Tora and Konan were watching TV in the quaint living room the base had when Tobi ran in circles around the couch where the 2 bluenette's were sitting screaming, "Help Tobi! Help Tobi! Please Tora-chan! Please Konan-chan!"

"WHAT IS IT, TOBI?" Screamed the two women clearly annoyed with the childish behavior of the strange man.

"Senpai wants to hurt Tobi!"

_I hope he does... _Tora thought. "And why does Deidara want to hurt you Tobi?" The woman next to her said, rubbing her temples already feeling a headache coming.

"Because Tobi accidentally spilled all of Senpai's clay, and Senpai said that it would take him forever to make more. Now, Tobi has to hide from Senpai because he looks very mean!" He whined.

Tora sighed and at that very moment, a very angry Deidara came stomping in and yelled, "TOBI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, UN!"

Tobi then ran out of the living room and down the hallway with Deidara chasing after him. A few moments later, the two women heard a thump and Tobi screaming then everything went silent. _Deidara must have gotten him._ They both thought. Deidara walked casually in the living room as if nothing had happened and sat down next to Tora.

"What did you do to him, Dei-kun?" Tora asked.

"Nothing, un." He said shrugging his shoulders. _I didn't hurt him that bad... I just hit him on the head and choked him a little. It's not a big deal. _He thought.

Tora sighed, again, and got up to go check that Deidara didn't do that much damage. She walked down the hallway looking for the orange-masked idiot. She walked a little further but didn't manage to find the childish man. She squinted her eyes, raising her guard. She hasn't wondered that far from the others alone. They all knew about Hidan and how she should be away from him since she was Pein's.

Tora walked further, the hallway was getting darker by the step. Tora hesitated to continue but her curiousness prevented her from going back to Konan and Deidara. Tora stopped in her tracks as she saw a rusted door a couple of feet in front of her. _Where the hell did that door come from? I've never seen it before. _Tora walked closer to the mysterious door and stood in front of it. She couldn't sense a chakra signature behind it or a presence; she put her ear on the door to see if she could hear anyone inside. It was silent. Tora began to hesitate if she should even be there.

She had lost the sound of Deidara's and Konan's voices long ago so she was sure that even if she screamed they wouldn't hear. She raised her hand and turned the knob gently and pushed the door open. The room behind the door was dark and creepy. The only light coming in was the dim light from the hallway. She stepped in looking around for traps or an unwanted presence.

"Hello, Susamajii-san." A dark voice in the room said. Tora was startled and she searched around the room for the owner. She couldn't see anything, it was all pitch black. The door behind her suddenly shut closed. She couldn't see a thing and started to get a little scared. _Shit__,__ shit__,__ shit__,__ shit, I'm in trouble. _Tora spread her arms in front of her to see if she could feel anything but to no avail.

Tora stood still, not wanting the mysterious person to know her location. Tora started to think it was Hidan trying to make a move again but the voice she heard was too deep and dark. It wasn't anyone she knew. Also, Hidan would've done something to her already if it was him, this person seems to be toying with her; trying to make her panic and frightened. If that what his intention was, it was working. Tora snapped her fingers and a small flame emerged from her fingertips. It was small but enough to give her a little light. She saw that the room held a bed and a chair that was in a corner.

"You look scared, Susamajii-san. There is nothing to be afraid of; I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." A dark voice said behind her. Tora spun around and saw the masked idiot that everybody dislikes. "Tobi-kun? What the hell? Why are you here? And why is your voice so... weird?" Tora was startled and creeped out at the sudden change of personalities.

The orange-masked man smirked and said, "I'm just here to talk to you. You don't need to be afraid of me; my only intentions are for you to know the truth about what happened the night your family got murdered."

Tora eye's widened at the mention of that night. How would Tobi know of that night if he wasn't a member of Akatsuki then? Tora's mind was flooded with questions and doubt. "How do you know about that night? You weren't even there..."

"Yes I was," Tobi walked towards to the shocked kunoichi, "I saw each of your family member's die, most of them by my hand but that isn't your interest, isn't it? You want to know who killed your parents and little sister."

Tora watched him carefully; she didn't trust this side of Tobi at all. Hell, she wasn't even sure if that _was _Tobi. "I already know who killed them, it was Hidan." Tora said in a low whisper.

'Tobi' smirked once more behind his mask. "You are sadly mistaken; Hidan didn't kill your family. He wasn't in the organization when we went on the attack, silly girl."

Tora was dumbfounded; Pein would never have lied to her. Not after all that they've gone through and how much they care for each other. Tora felt that there were no secrets between and there wasn't going to be.

"Then who did?" Tora said harshly. Her voice had become cold and dark.

'Tobi' took another step closer to Tora. The bluenette saw him get closer each passing second, she didn't want him too close and give him the chance to attack and possibly end her life right then and there.

"Why should I tell you? What do I get in return? You know, I could make you an offer that benefits us both." The masked man said.

XxxxxX

Konan and Deidara remained in the living room, watching some movie about this girl losing her husband and she tries to find love or something along those lines. Deidara wasn't really interested in the movie, he found to dramatic and stupid; but Konan was extremely interested in the movie, her eyes would never leave the television screen.

Pein walked into the living room to find those two watching the lame movie. The ginger had finished his paperwork early so he had some free time. He was especially looking for his blue-haired lover which he couldn't find. He had looked in the room but she wasn't there. He came to the living room hoping she was but all he found was Konan and Deidara.

"Konan, Deidara, where is Tora?" Pein asked with his god-like voice.

"I don't know, she left a while ago looking for Tobi, un. Now that I think about it, she has been gone for a while."

Pein's eyes widened a bit, "How long has it been?" He was getting worried and pissed at his subordinates for not going to look for her. For all he knew, Hidan could have gotten to her. _No, I shouldn't worry about her; she is the only one that has lasted 3 hours in a battle with me without getting severely injured. She can take care of herself..._ Pein thought to himself. But he still looked around for her; he couldn't sense her chakra signature inside the base so he started walking towards the door that leads outside and see if she was by the waterfall.

XxxxxX

"What is your offer?" Tora asked, her voice collected and demanding. She didn't want to sound scared or startled by the man's presence.

"Give me your body for one night and I'll tell you the truth that your so called 'lover' has hidden from you these past few months."

Tora hesitated; she had sort of guessed his intentions. But she had already given herself to Pein and to Pein only. If Pein was really lying to her, she would like to the truth but not with her giving herself to a man she doesn't love or even _know. _

"No thanks" Tora said and walked towards the door, she was about to open the door when Tobi secured the door shut. Her head spun around to face the orange-masked man and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?" Tora was suddenly was thrown on the bed, she immediately attempted to escape the room but failed as Tobi gripped her arm and pushed her against the bed once more. He pinned her arms above her head and quickly tied them to the bedposts. He knew about her abilities and also knew that she couldn't defend herself if she couldn't control her arms.

Tora was starting to panic, she knows what he wants to do with her and she can't do anything about it. _Oh my Kami, this is it. I can't do anything to stop him__..._Tora was officially scared of the masked idiot. She never thought that Tobi had a side like this before. She felt her mesh shirt and top be ripped off of her body. Tora refused to make any sounds or even acknowledge the man.

"Come on Susamajii-san, you should enjoy this too" Tora felt Tobi's hands roam all over her body. They touched her toned stomach and her back, sometimes groping her ass. The hand on her back sneaked up to the clasp of her bra and undid it with ease. He quickly removed the piece of underwear and stared at her breasts through the hole in his mask.

Tora shut her eyes tightly; wanting to ignore what was happening and convince herself it was just a nightmare. She tried to wiggle him off or kick him but he caught her legs and tied them up as well. She had never felt so vulnerable before anybody before.

'Tobi' removed his mask and began to kiss Tora's neck and licking, looking for her sensitive spot. He nibbled and licked her neck until he found her sensitive spot. Tora twitched when he nibbled on it, she felt his hands go up and grab her breasts harshly. Tora tensed, he was grabbing her breasts really hard and it brought pain to her chest area. Tobi lowered his head and stopped at her soft pink nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked while his hand pinched the other with the same intensity.

Tora's eyes popped open and she held back a moan of pain. She arched her back at the sudden action, causing Tobi to smirk. Tobi released her nipple with a loud pop and did the same with the other. Tears appeared at the corners of Tora's green eyes; she couldn't stand the pain the man above her was causing. Tobi released her nipple with the same sound; he pulled out a kunai and sliced the skin in between her breasts, causing Tora to scream a bit out of pain. The blood trickled down her stomach and to her sides. The tears in her eyes started flowing over and rolling down her face.

She heard the kunai be thrown away and felt the man dip his head further down until he reached the hem of her pants. He grabbed her black pants along with the underwear under them and pulled until they were ripped off of Tora's body. Tora instinctively closed her legs; Tobi got pissed off at the unwilling kunoichi and forced her legs open. Tora began to squirm around and scream for someone to help. She knew that no one would hear her but she at least wanted to try.

"Be quiet!" Tobi was far beyond pissed so he gagged Tora with a piece of her torn pants and muffled her desperate screams for help. Tears stained Tora's cheeks as she felt Tobi push himself inside of her. Tobi grunted as Tora squeezed around him due to the sudden intrusion. Tobi started thrusting at a fast pace, he would thrust has hard as possible causing blood to trickle out of Tora's abused womanhood. Tora bit her tongue to prevent her from screaming or moaning out of pain.

Tobi removed himself from Tora and whispered in her ear, "Too bad you weren't a virgin here," Tobi rubbed her bleeding womanhood causing Tora to close her eyes once more, "but I will take your other virginity."

Tora was confused at his statement. _What does he mean by my other virginity!_ She felt Tobi prepare himself for something but Tora didn't know what he was going to do but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it. Suddenly, she felt Tobi thrust into her virgin ass hole. Tora screamed as loud as she could, Tobi didn't give her any time to get used to his size and started pumping in and out of her poor hole. Even more tears spilled out of Tora's eyes, the pain was near unbearable, and all she wanted to do was die. She wanted him to kill her right then and there. She didn't want to suffer through this anymore.

"Scream my n-name, Susamajii-san."

Tora didn't respond to his demand, she still wanted to keep some of her pride.

"Scream it! Scream my name!" He slapped Tora then punched her, giving her a black eye and a broken nose.

The rapist above her whispered in her ear, "My name is Uchiha Madara, so scream it before I kill you."

Tora didn't want to give in to his demands but then memories of Pein flooded her mind and how he should be there protecting her and not letting this happen.

"So you want me to hold up my end of the bargain? Alright," Madara stopped his thrusting and said, "It was Pein who killed your mother and sister." Tora's eyes widened, she was too shocked to respond. _Pein did it__...__ N-no, he would have told me, wouldn't he? Wouldn't he? _

Suddenly, the door flew open revealing a shadowing figure, Tora could only make out that the strange figure had spiky hair and she realized who it was. _Pein... you came._ Tora fell unconscious once Pein had released her from her restraints.

**Phew! That was a loooong chapter, anyways a LOT of drama and stuff****...**** So Review and don't flame please! First time if done a rape****,**** so be kind. I will clear any doubts so far if you ask NICELY! **

**Have a nice day everybody!**


	13. Letting go

**Wow! I got a lot of reviews for the latest chapters, thank you very much: akatsuki-kitten1 and jaevees for reviewing! Now for the story which everybody wants to read. **

Pein ran through the dim lit hallways when he heard Tora's scream from the kitchen. It was faint and he barely heard it, but it was enough for him to react. He ran as fast as he could to her location. He saw the rusted door and immediately recognized the door. Madara only used that room when he didn't want _anyone _to disturb him. Pein heard Tora's soft whimpers and reacted to them, he felt rage emerge deep inside him when he heard her cries. He kicked the door open and froze at the sight, Tora's limbs were tied up to the bed, blood flowing from her chest onto her stomach and some of it caked into her sides and the sheets, and the blood stained on her thighs.

Pein didn't see Madara in the dark room, he couldn't sense him either. He probably left when he sensed Pein behind the door or when he got close to the room.

Pein turned his attention to his lover lying on the bed with tears flowing down her pink cheeks. He cut the ropes tied around her arms and legs, and wrapped his cloak around her bare figure. He lifted her with ease and took her to the small infirmary the Akatsuki base held. Oh how Pein wanted to console her and wipe her tears away, tell her it was going to be okay and that he was there to protect her always. But with the wounds she had, she could die from blood loss in his arms and he didn't want to lose her.

Pein arrived at the infirmary quickly and placed her on one of the beds there.

"KONAN!" He screamed. She needed medical attention and fast.

Konan reacted to the yell and scrambled into the room looking for Pein. Deidara followed and ran behind her. Konan motioned for him to stay outside, just in case. Konan entered and her eyes fell on the pair, and her heart shattered as she saw her best friend's state. She rushed to her side examining her wounds and her pulse.

_She's lost a lot of blood__...__ Kami, I don't know if she's going to make it. _Konan thought.

"Is she going to be okay?" Pein asked, worry was written all over his face.

Konan didn't answer him, she also was afraid of losing one of her newest best friends.

"KONAN!" Pein yelled his voice very demanding and angry. Konan had never heard his voice that powerful.

"I-I don't know," Her voice was broken as she looked at her friend that lay unconscious on the bed. "She's lost of blood, Pein. I don't think she'll make it."

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU HAVE TO HEAL HER!" Pein screamed in the same tone.

Deidara could hear what they were saying in the small infirmary and started to hope that Tora would be okay. He was as worried as both of them; he cared a lot for Tora. He even maybe loved her but he could never tell her that, she already had Pein. He began to feel guilt deep inside himself because he didn't follow her or didn't even worry when she was gone for so long.

Konan summoned chakra to her hands and began healing the wound on her chest. _This may take a while; hang on Tora-chan. _Konan thought. She knew how much she meant for Pein. She has never seen Pein love so much and she doesn't want to be the one that takes it away from him because she didn't do anything.

The wound would had closed but she still bled from the inside. Konan then felt her pulse disappear, she turned to see her face and she was extremely pale. Konan stopped her healing jutsu and began performing CPR. She pumped on Tora's chest, trying to revive the dead heart. She covered her nose, opened her mouth slightly and pressed her lips against Tora's purple ones. She tried over and over but Tora's heart wouldn't start pumping again.

Tears started flowing down Konan's cheeks as she started to realize that it was useless. Pein saw tears fall on Tora's face; he looked up and saw the bluenette shedding tears. He knew that she had passed away, he had lost her. Konan kept trying, she refused to give up. _Come on, Tora. Wake up. Wake up for me. I want to see you smile again, come on. Don't die yet__..._Pein grabbed on to Tora's hand and watched Konan continue at attempting to bring her back.

XxxxxX

(In Tora's mind)

_All I remember is Pein bursting in the room and untying me from the ropes __he__ put on me. What happened next? I don't remember where am I by the way? It's so dark... Am I dead? _

_Too bad, I couldn't say goodbye to Pein or Konan or even Deidara._

_Wait, what is this? _

_This warmth seems so familiar. _

_"Tora, my beautiful daughter." _ A soft voice said. _That voice, it's so familiar. I know that voice from somewhere, but where?_

_"Onee-chan!" _A young voice full with joy and excitement yelled. _W-Wait, that w-w-was__..._

_"Tora, you sure have grown__..."_This time she heard a deep voice, it was a man. _Now I remember who they are... "Hi Mom, Dad, Amaii..." _

The image of her parents appeared before her. They all looked the same, her mother with her waist-length blonde hair and cerulean eyes. Her father with short dark-blue hair like her own and sharp green eyes and her little sister, with the shoulder length blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. Tora was so overwhelmed and happy that tears began to fall out of her eyes.

_"I've missed you all so much. Ever since that night, you've never left my thoughts or my heart." _Tora wanted to stay with them forever. She needed to hold them and talk to them again, to laugh and play with her sister like they always did.

_"Tora, we've always been with you, deep inside your heart we rest and watch as your life goes by. You will always be my baby girl and I will always love you but you need to find someone else. You need to let us go." _Her father, Outotsu, said. He was so proud of his daughter. She became strong, took care of herself and never gave up. She became an excellent kunoichi.

_"I-I-I can't let y-you go... Y-You were the only thing that I cared about and y-you were taken away from me." _ Tora's voice was broken, she didn't want to say goodbye to her family. Ever since they died, she refused to let them go. She refused to say goodbye.

_"Onee-chan, we're not going to leave you. We will always be with Onee-chan. But there is someone else that Onee-chan needs to care about." _Amaii said with her sweet, innocent voice. _"Your sister is right, Tora. You have someone else you need to love. I can see he loves you so much, don't let him slip away from you. Just let us go."_ Her mother, Karei, had such a soft voice. It brought Tora to tears when she thought of not having them in her heart at all times.

_"It's too hard. I never said goodbye all those years ago and I don't plan on doing it now. I couldn't bring myself to do it." _Tora wept as she thought of not having her family with her.

_"Onee-chan, when you say goodbye we won't leave you alone. We will always be with Onee-chan." _Amaii smiled brightly at her older sister. Amaii was always so loving towards her sister. They never fought or argued they loved each other too much. _Well, that's not all completely true. _Tora thought.

_Alright, I guess I have no choice. I will miss them dearly, but they will never be forgotten. "Mom, Dad, Amaii. Thank you, for everything. I guess it's time to leave now, you will never be forgotten."_

_"My child, we love you so much. Right now, you need to wake up." _Tora then heard faint weeping and something wet was falling on her face. _Water, where is it coming from?_

_"Wake up, Onee-chan" _Her sister's voice seemed distant, as if she was very far away.

_"You need to open your eyes, my child" _Her father's voice was a mere whisper to her ears.

XxxxxX

Konan kept on performing CPR; she wasn't convinced that Tora had passed. Pein held Tora's hand and looked at her pale face, her lips had gone purple and blue rings had formed around her eyes. He knew she had gone it just hurt that he wasn't able to kiss her once more or hold her in his arms.

"Konan, stop, she's gone." Konan kept on going, completely ignoring what Pein had just said.

"KONAN!" Pein grabbed her wrist, though not letting go of Tora's hand. "Stop." He whispered. Konan looked down at the dead body that once belonged to her dear friend. She closed her eyes and cried.

Deidara had heard what Pein had said and tears came to the corner of his eyes. By this time, the rest of the members were standing outside of the infirmary, they were all shocked at the news. Deidara refused to cry in front of his teammates, he needed to be strong. Though the other members didn't look so serious, they all had a sad look on their face.

Pein closed his eyes and remembered Tora, how happy she made him, how she made him a different man. Their first night together, the kisses they shared and the simple hugs that made him feel complete. A single tear slid down Pein's cheek, and fell on the bed. He never thought he was able to shed a tear before.

Konan was weeping, though her hand remained on her chest as if she was going to try to revive her again, but she was too hurt. Konan suddenly felt Tora's heart pump for a moment, the bluenette's head shot up and stared at her friend. She pressed her pointer and middle finger against her neck to check if there was really a pulse; Tora's heart suddenly gave a few more pumps. Konan's face lit up and continued performing CPR; she needed to help her heart start up again.

Pein looked up and saw Konan trying to bring her back again. "Konan stop. It's over."

"No, Pein. She isn't gone, I felt a faint pulse." Pein's eyes widened at Konan's news. He looked at Tora's pale face.

All of the Akatsuki member's waiting outside for their Leader and Konan to emerge and give them the news eyes widened. They had never heard of someone coming back to life on pure will power. 

Tora's eyes flew open and starting gasping for air. Her face had color once more, her lips had turned pink and her skin lit up. Konan was overjoyed, "There you go Tora, just breathe." Konan whispered.

Pein was shocked; _she came back, all on her own. _Tora stopped gasping for air once she got her breathing under control. She looked at Konan with a smile on her face; Konan returned her smile through the tears running down her face. She looked over and saw Pein watching her with wide eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Pein." She whispered.

Pein gave her a small smile and scooped her up and gave her a hug she would never forget. In that hug, she felt everything he had been feeling, the worry, the pain, and the relief. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug with the same emotion. She was so happy to have him in her arms again. She then realized that her family was right, she needed to love him and let them go. She had someone to take care of and to love again.

XxxxxX

**A few months later**

After the incident, Tora was almost back to normal. She had completely healed the wounds that Madara had caused her and she never went _anywhere _without the company of someone else. Konan and Deidara practically never left Tora's side; they would even wait for her outside of the bathroom. Though Tora had been traumatized from the rape, she didn't let anyone touch her, not even Pein. Pein understood and complied with her wishes, he was just glad he had her back to life. Every night Tora had nightmares about _him_ and the psychological and, not to mention, physical damage _he_ caused her. She dreamt of how defenseless she was under him and letting him have his way with her. _I should have fought back__...__ Why did I give in?_

One day, Tora gathered enough courage and went to face Pein about what Madara had told her about Pein's 'lie'. Tora walked to Pein's office and arrived in know, she knocked a couple of times. After a few moments, she heard him say, "Come in." So she opened the door and revealed herself to him. Pein looked up and saw Tora walk into his office. He was happy to see that she was healing properly and getting back to her normal self.

Tora had a serious face and it made Pein concerned. Pein stood up and sat on his desk and motioned Tora to sit down. Tora stepped forward but refused to sit down.

"Pein, did you tell me the truth?" Tora asked.

Pein was puzzled, _what does she mean? _"What do you mean?"

Tora got mad, she had a feeling he was just playing dumb, "Did you lie about who had killed my family?"

Pein's stare hardened, she has never yelled at him before. Though he wondered where she got that idea inside of her head. "Do you really think I would lie to you?"

"I don't know, would you? The man that raped, his name was Uchiha Madara. He told me that _you_ killed my family. Is it true?" Tora asked with a demanding tone.

Pein didn't respond, _so he told her, huh? _Tora stared at him, when no response came she took it as if it was true. "PEIN, IS IT TRUE?" Again, no answer came from Pein. Tora couldn't believe it, she loved the man that ruined her life, and he didn't even have the decency to tell her the truth! "PEIN! ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!"

Pein looked up to meet her angry, green eyes and opened his mouth to respond, "I..."

**Bwahahhahaha, I'm going to end the chapter here****...**** Just because I want to! While I was writing this I swear that I almost shed a tear, I got a little too emotional and because I was listening to Evanescence's new song: "My Heart Is Broken" and it went really well with the moment. **

**Review and Enjoy~! Have an awesome day!**

**Remember if your confused just review and I'll be glad to explain (but in a POLITE way or else you're not getting shit!) **


	14. An Unexpected Surprise

**New Chapter~! I haven't updated in a while because I forget or I'm just too lazy. What encouraged me to upload a new chapter was reading another fan fiction. Thanks for all the reviews and don't stop reviewing! I love reading the reviews you guys leave! **

***Excuse all grammar or spelling mistakes, point them out in a nice way and I'll gladly fix it***

Pein looked up to meet her angry, green eyes and opened his mouth to respond, "I..."

He took a long pause, he watched as Tora focused on him and waited anxiously for the answer to her question. "I did." He finally said. Pein closed his eyes and bowed his head so he was facing the floor. He felt somewhat ashamed but didn't want to accept the feeling or show it to Tora.

Tora's eyes widened in disbelief, she told him everything about her, all of her secrets and she felt that he had done the same, but somehow failed to mention that little piece of information. Tora was furious with him; she thought she could trust him, that he wouldn't keep anything from her.

"W-Why didn't y-you tell m-me, Pein? I trusted you! Why did you lie to me?" Tora's voice would rise after every question to a point where she was screaming at him.

"WHY?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you more!" Pein yelled back, silencing Tora. "You were already hurt by the loss of your loved ones, the rape and you almost dying. I was going to tell you but you were already so hurt, I didn't want to hurt you more than you already were!" Pein blurted out what he was feeling in the moment. Tora was shocked at what he had just said. She was speechless; she couldn't even look at him. She needed to leave and be on her own to think about everything. _My life is so fucked up._ She turned on her heel and walked towards the door of Pein's office. "Tora, wait." Pein said, he didn't want her to be mad at him, he was just protecting her and he wanted her to understand that. But Tora ignored Pein's command and continued walking, she slammed the door open and then slammed it closed and ran out of the base to her favorite spot.

She sat by the waterfall where she and Pein had fought for the first time and thought of everything and anything. She thought about how her life was a complete wreck, everything that happens to her hurts her and everyone she meets leaves her alone in a world full of darkness. She thought that with her finding Pein, everything would be different and better. That he was the light in a world that seemed full of hate and anger. _I guessed I was wrong about him, he's just another liar. I gave EVERYTHING to him... My love, my first time and all of my memories, but it was all just a lie and a trick; I never should have trusted him... _

Tears fell from Tora's green eyes; Tora couldn't remember a day when she wasn't crying. Everything in her life has only caused her pain and suffering, and she has had it. Tora figured that since her life was close to unbearable, that it didn't make sense to live any longer. Tora pulled a kunai from the holder on her left leg and pointed it against her neck. A lone tear fell from Tora's stained cheeks and she whispered, "I'm coming home, Mom, Dad, Amaii." She closed her eyes and pushed the kunai towards her neck.

XxxxxX

Pein sat on the chair behind his desk and hid his face in the palms of his hands. _What have I done? _He pissed at himself for watch her leave instead of going after her and for so many other things that he couldn't figure out why. The bottom line is that he was _pissed_. A faint knock was heard from the other end of the office. "Come in." He said loud enough for the person behind the door could hear. The door opened and revealed Konan with a worried expression on her face.

"Pein, what happened?" Konan was worried for both of her friends. She had heard the yelling from her room but no other members heard the intense argument between the couple.

"Nothing." Konan could tell something was on his mind and he was too stubborn to tell her. She knew he wasn't the type to sit down and talk about his life with another person, but he needed to talk to her. She just wanted to help him.

"Pein, I've known you for years now and I know that something happened here. So tell me." Konan's voice was harsh and demanding, just like Pein's. Pein looked up and stared into her golden eyes and sighed, she wasn't going to let him go until he talked, so why bother put up a fight?

Pein sat upright and began telling Konan what happened with Tora and the fight, he felt guilty about everything he had done to her. It was his fault that she was broken and torn apart.

"Pein, I understand that you wanted to protect her but you should have told her. Lying to her just made it worse; you should go look for her and tell her what you feel." Konan said.

"She wouldn't listen." Pein started working on the paperwork on his desk, ignoring Konan's advice completely.

"Pein, if you want her back, do it now. Or else, she'll leave for good this time." Konan's voice was stern and emotionless. The bluenette got up and left the room without another word. Pein was frozen in his seat, he was thinking of what he should do. His heart was telling him something while his mind was telling him something else.

The ginger suddenly shot up from his seat and ran out the door to look for a certain bluenette that he cared about so much.

XxxxxX

Tora waited for the pain to come, but none came. She felt normal; she slowly opened her eyes and saw that someone had put a hand over her wrist, stopping the kunai from plunging into her neck. She looked to the side for the hand's owner and saw the blonde artist watching her with hard eyes. She looked away from his gaze and loosened her grip on the kunai, letting it fall onto the green grass.

"Don't, un." Was the only thing that Deidara told her. His hand remained on her wrist, gripping it tightly. He was being precautious so that the suicidal bluenette wouldn't try to do something again. He stared at her with eyes full of sympathy and concern.

"I-I can't do this anymore, Deidara. It hurts too much." Tora whispered. She wanted everything to end so bad, but every time she would get close something would stop her.

"Can you think of anyone but yourself for once, un?" Deidara yelled. "Can't you see that you have people that care about you? Konan and I care about you so much, can't you see that, un?" Tora's eyes widened at Deidara's sudden outburst. Deidara's eyes held anger with a hint of sadness. "Look around, you have people who care about you and someone that _loves_ you, un. Why would you want all that to disappear?" Deidara spoke words that Tora had never heard. She sat there taking in Deidara's words, thinking on how right he was. She had taken for granted all of the things that were given to her; she was always focused on the past and forgot about the present.

Tora met Deidara's ocean, blue eyes and stared into them. She whispered a small, "Thank you." and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Deidara returned the hug. Even though Tora didn't enjoy hugs, this one felt necessary. Tora unwrapped her arms and turned as she heard someone walk up to the two Akatsuki members.

Pein slowly walked up to where Deidara and Tora sat. They noticed him quickly and turned to face him. Pein cast a look to Deidara, telling him to leave them alone. Deidara quickly got the message and transported back to the Akatsuki base.

Tora stood and watched as the ginger walked up to her. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her and said nothing. Tora looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen madly in love with and saw no emotion, she was beyond pissed with him and he was the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want?" The bluenette's voice was cold and rude.

Pein's eyes narrowed a bit at her tone but ignored it for now, "I want to talk." His voice was emotionless as hers.

"I think you've said enough today." She hissed.

Pein sighed and said, "I'm here to apologize."

Tora turned around and started walking away from the Akatsuki Leader. She wasn't anywhere ready to forgive him yet.

"Tora, wait." Pein's voice was deep and demanding.

Tora stopped but didn't turn to see him. "I know I should have told you a long time ago but I don't want you to leave."

Tora turned and said, "Pein, I care about you but how can you expect me to trust you again? How will I know that you are lying to me again? You were the one who was supposed to bring me happiness, but you brought me more pain." Her voice was filled with sadness and disappointment. He understood that it would take a while for her to trust him again, but he couldn't bear her leaving.

"You don't have to be with me, but don't leave." His voice was had a little bit of sadness in it, he tried to hide it but Tora heard it. Tora didn't know how to reply, she just stood there staring at the grass that flowed in the soft breeze. Tora looked up and opened her mouth to say something but she felt a hand wrap around her waist and another around her neck, pulling her in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened at the sudden action but she slowly closed her eyes and returned the soft, gentle kiss. The kiss reminded her of the good things in her life and made her forget the bad. Pein broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Tora smiled and replied, "I love you too. Thank you." She pulled Pein in for another passion-filled kiss. They remained with their lips locked for a couple of minutes before they both needed to separate for a desperate need of air. They gazed in each other's eyes, Tora could see happiness in Pein's eyes that she had never seen before, and the look in his eyes will never leave her memory.

Deidara watched the couple from a tree a couple of feet away; he masked his chakra so he wouldn't be detected. He was happy for Tora; she understood what she needed to do and accomplished it. Though, Deidara had been feeling something strange in the bottom of his stomach for a while, he felt as if something was going to happen.

Pein slid his hand into Tora's and held it as if his life depended on it. "Let's go back."

Tora smiled, she turned her head to the side and stared at the beautiful view before her. Green trees were moving in the soft breeze, the sound of the branches and leaves moving made her feel relaxed; and the water that fell from the waterfall helped her relaxation. "I think I'll stay out here a little longer... I'll back at the base in a couple of minutes."

Pein gave her the smallest of smiles and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, causing a small pink blush to stain her cheeks and he transported himself back to the base. Tora was happy that Pein had come to talk instead of keeping a strange feeling between them. She couldn't stay mad at him too long, she loved him too much.

Tora suddenly felt a foreign chakra signature coming from behind her; she quickly turned around and saw a man around Pein's height with a long, black cloak. He was wearing a hood that covered his face but only revealed his lips.

She raised her guard and prepared herself to attack or defend herself, "Who are you?" Tora asked her voice cold and harsh. The character in front of her only smirked and removed his hood, revealing the all-to-familiar face to Tora. Tora stood their shocked; she couldn't move a muscle and her eyes were wide.

Deidara watched in the tree and was ready to attack if this strange figure planned on attacking Tora, but he saw Tora's reaction when he revealed his face. _Does she know who he is? _Deidara thought.

_No, no, no, no, no. This is impossible. He can't be here, it's impossible. _Tora kept on thinking that it was an illusion or a just a dream. She soon realized that it was all but a dream, it was real and _he_ was there. She couldn't believe it.

"Why are you here?" Tora asked.

"To see you, why else?" The man in front of her said with a warm voice, he sounded happy to see her.

"This is impossible; you're supposed to be dead."

"But I'm not dead; I'm standing here in front of you. I see you kept my necklace." The man saw the crystal necklace around her neck reminding him of happy years.

"You look different... Kibou." Tora watched at the man's physical appearance and saw that his black hair was almost at his shoulders and his eyes were different, instead of a bright blue they were coal black. His eyes reminded her of Itachi's when he had his sharingan deactivated. He also looked more muscular beneath the cloak he was wearing. "What happened to you? Your eyes, they've changed."

Kibou's smirk disappeared and was replaced for a frown, his eyes held anger in them and he said, "Well, after I was separated from you, I was taken to Orochimaru's hideout. He was angry as he saw that his subordinates didn't take you. So his right-hand man ran some tests on me to see if it was true that I had a special Kekkei Genkai, but the tests came out negative. So I was but in a jail cell for about 5 years. Do you know how long I believed that you would come for me? That you would come rescue me from that hell!" Kibou was screaming at Tora, causing her to wince a bit.

Kibou brushed a strand of black hair out of his face and continued, "After the 5 years in the cell, Orochimaru had ordered for his ninja's to train me so I could be of service to him. I learned quick and mastered many jutsu and techniques. I became one of the strongest ninja there, but I still felt trapped. Only a few months ago I was able to escape, I've been running ever since. But then I heard a rumor in a small village of a strange blue haired woman wondering around, I thought it was you so I searched for you all over. Then I find you hear, in the Akatsuki."

"You're not supposed to be here, you should be dead. I let them take you so you could be killed, I killed you long ago. You're just an illusion." Tora denied her long lost friend from being alive and in front of her.

Kibou narrowed his eyes at her, he was becoming aggravated that Tora didn't want to accept that he was alive and well.

Tora closed her eyes and wished that he would disappear. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her pulling her into a gentle hug. The hug was warming and she could tell that he had missed her deeply. A strange feeling coursed through her body, it was extremely familiar. It felt warm and made her feel safe. He was there; she knew that only he could give her a hug this reassuring. She shakes his arms off of her frame, and apologized for being rude but he should know that she didn't like hugs. _Well, Pein is an exception. _She thought.

"Come, you have a lot to tell me." Kibou signaled Tora to sit down next to him by the pond so they could catch up.

**Well, what do you think? I know I haven't updated in a while but I will try to update more often.**

**R&R and Enjoy~! **

***Excuse all grammar or spelling mistakes, point them out in a nice way and I'll gladly fix it***


	15. Kibou

**Hello fellow authors, readers and random people. I know I haven't updated in a while (+40 days)… But I hope that this chapter will be enough of an apology for disappearing. Here we go!**

Deidara stood on the branch for what felt like hours as he watched a complete stranger and that seemed like an enemy since he had mentioned he had once been in Orochimaru's hold, be with Tora so close. He slid his hands inside his clay pouches on the side of his hips and let the mouths on each hand eat a piece of clay. The mouths started molding and shaping the clay until they spit out a ball. Deidara closed his hands and started giving shape to the clay until it formed a bird. He remained hidden until he saw a potential move that would trigger his defense.

The blonde bomber watched as his friend talked to this stranger, which in his eyes seemed suspicious and untrustworthy. He couldn't decide that if he should leave and tell Pein about the man or stay just in case if Tora got into trouble. Tora seemed that she was fine and he knew that she could fight for herself and her Kekkei Genkai helped her a lot in battle. He made up his mind and transported himself to the base and he immediately headed for Pein's office.

XxxxxX

Tora was happy to see that her friend was out of harm's way and that he had found her. It brought joy to her heart that she had one more person to care about.

_I thought that idiot would never leave… _Kibou thought. Kibou slowly moved his hand to the side of his leg, by this time he had already removed his cloak. He wore a worn-out sleeveless navy blue shirt with black pants. He had a katana strapped to his back and black gloves. He pulled a kunai out of the pouch he had around his left leg and hid it under his leg. Tora was oblivious to Kibou's intentions and continued talking to him.

Kibou awaited the perfect moment to strike Tora. He was aware of his mission and the very importance of it. Orochimaru gave him strict orders and he planned on following them completely.

**Flashback**

"_Kibou, the mission that Orochimaru-sama has assigned you is of the outmost importance and you should understand that. The girl, Susamajii Tora, is to be eliminated so Orochimaru-sama's plan can go through. Her powers are unique but unstable; you know very well why __you__ were assigned this mission." A silver haired man explained. _

"_Yes sir." Kibou rose from his bowing position and looked Kabuto straight in the eye. "I promise not to disappoint." Kibou turned and started walking out of the dark cave._

"_Kibou" Kabuto called out. "Make sure to catch her off-guard, it will make this mission so much easier and less messy. We don't want an audience to show up…"_

_Kibou only nodded his head and left the silver-headed man._

**End of Flashback**

Since the beginning, Kibou knew that one of the Akatsuki members was watching them carefully. He knew he needed to play his cards right and not cause a big scene.

XxxxxX

Deidara finally arrived to Pein's office, he was panting and sweaty. He had been running as fast as he could to get to Pein's office. He knocked the wooden door a couple of times and awaited an answer. "Come in" Pein said. Deidara opened the door and ran into the dark room.

Pein was confused at the blonde's behavior, "Deidara, what is the meaning of this?" Pein asked in a demanding tone.

"Excuse the interruption, Leader-sama, un. But a stranger has appeared he is with Tora-san. What from I understand he is working with Orochimaru, un." Deidara reported.

Pein rose from his chair and ran out of the room with Deidara following close behind. "Deidara, find Itachi and bring him to the waterfall." Pein ordered.

"Hai, un." Deidara said. He was a bit pissed that it had to be Itachi but orders are orders. Deidara stopped and let Pein ahead; he turned and went to look for the eldest Uchiha.

XxxxxX

"You sure have become a beautiful woman" Kibou whispered, causing Tora to blush a bright red. "You look even more beautiful when you blush." Kibou said seductively in her ear. Tora blushed a crimson red, making Kibou smirk a bit. The raven brushed a stray strand of dark blue hair behind Tora's ear. He then wrapped a hand around her neck pulling her closer; Tora looked at Kibou with dazed eyes. He pulled her closer as she felt his breath on her lips. She was so dazed by his seduction that she didn't notice Kibou reveal the hidden kunai.

"Goodbye, dear friend. You are just a nuisance to everyone, you're better off dead." He was about to thrust is kunai into her beating heart, but he was suddenly thrown 10ft across the field that sat next to the waterfall. Tora looked up through dazed eyes and saw Pein in all his god-like glory. He looked down at Tora with eyes full of disappointment and hate. He had seen stranger's intentions and how Tora would let him have his way.

But something peculiar caught his attention, her eyes will still dazed. He called her name and she didn't react to it. He suspected that the stranger put a genjutsu on her so she wouldn't resist. He made a hand sign and whispered, "Release." Tora's eyes came back to normal and she seemed startled, she looked around confused at what was happening. _What the hell is happening? All I remember is seeing Kibou and sitting down with him, now Kibou is on the other side of the field and Pein is here? What did I miss? _

Pein was relieved that Tora was under a genjutsu and that she wasn't acting on her free will. Tora stood up slowly, trying not to lose her balance. "What happened, Pein?"

"Orochimaru sent one of his spies to kill you." Pein's eyes never left the man that lay in the field.

Tora turned to see where Kibou was and saw him across the field getting up. Kibou glared at the couple standing in front of him. He felt a surge of anger and gate towards them that seemed incontrollable. Kibou charged at the couple, without thinking of a strategy, with his katana in his hand. He raised the weapon, ready to take the kill when he felt a force push him back. He looked at Pein and saw that his hand was raised.

"Shinra Tensei."

Kibou was lifted easily into the air. His eyes widened as he saw the ground become farther away from his reach. The same force that lifted him in the air pulled him down face forward into the ground. A cloud of dirt surrounded Kibou's body, making him invisible for a couple of seconds.

Pein and Tora watched carefully to see if the ebony haired man emerged from the smoke. Mere moments seemed like hours to Tora. Minutes passed and the smoke started to clear, Tora squinted her eyes to see if she could spot the man.

"Katon: Karyūdan!" (1)

Fireballs emerged from the disappearing cloud of smoke. Tora and Pein got prepared to dodge the jutsu when they heard, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (2).

A huge fireball counteracted the smaller ones, destroying them and increased the other's power. The fireball headed straight for the other Fire Release user. Kibou barely dodged the jutsu, his right ankle was burned a little from the jutsu but he shook it off.

(A/N As I said, I am terrible at writing fight scenes so I'll just drop it there and time skip n.n)

Hours passed as the members of Akatsuki fought against the spy. Kibou was reaching his limits, and so was the Akatsuki members, but they didn't show it. Pein still had enough chakra to fight him, but Tora overused her Kekkei Genkai once more and started feeling the side effects starting in her body. Itachi was soon at his limit but he could still fight, and Deidara was low on clay but had a few more jutsus up his sleeve.

Kibou tried to find out an escape plan and get away from the Akatsuki. He threw a smoke bomb and tries to mask his escape but Pein quickly saw through it and threw a couple of kunai to distract him and smashed his fists into his face, leaving him with a broken nose and bruises around his cheeks.

Kibou spit out crimson liquid from his mouth and some of it ran down the side of his mouth. Kibou stood up once more, though he struggled since he felt that he had overdone it and that if he continued, it would mean the end for him.

"You know Tora-san, Orochimaru told me a lot about the assassination of the Susamajii clan." Kibou said between breaths.

This automatically caught Tora's attention. Her eyes flew to the ebony haired man she once called 'friend'.

"He told me that your father begged for mercy and cried like the wimp he was." Tora's anger started to flare, hatred started to burst deep in her heart.

"And the women of your clan, moaned like whores as they were raped." Kibou was pushing Tora to the limit. The bluenette was ready to tear the man into pieces and burn the remnants.

"Tora we did no such thing." Pein reassured, he knew that his subordinates wouldn't go as low as to rape women on a mission. _I had Zetsu monitor all of their behaviors, if they did do that he would have reported it immediately to me. _"Zetsu monitored everything; no one did such a thing."

"I never said that it happened that night, the kunoichi that were captured by the enemy during the War, were abused in all sorts of ways."

Tora couldn't stand the insults thrown at her family, her breathing became heavier and her eyes turned from the bright green to a blood red. She grew fangs and her nails grew until they became claws. Her hair turned from the dark blue to a fire red. Pein, Itachi and Deidara watched her transformation in complete shock; neither knew that Tora had that ability.

Tora charged at the spy with unbelievable speed. Kibou didn't see her coming until she was in front of him with a fist full of chakra. Kibou tried to dodge the attack but failed, he received the blow full-on, knocking him out completely. Tora didn't stop there, she kicked him high in the air and jumped high enough to reach his body and kicked him in the stomach until he reached the ground.

Tora was going to continue on her rampage until she was satisfied but she felt 4 strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her away from her target.

"That's enough Tora, un!" Deidara said holding onto her arms, trying to calm her down.

Pein grabbed her legs and pinned them down to the ground until she couldn't move. Tora tried to escape from the men's hold but was unsuccessful. Her heart rate slowed down until it reached a normal pace. Her physical changes started to retreat until Tora was back to normal. Her body was really strained from the sudden change that she fell into unconsciousness.

Deidara released her arms and laid her down on the green grass. The three men surrounded Kibou's unconscious body. "What was his mission, Deidara?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, Leader-sama, un. He never said, un. The only information he gave was that he had ties with Orochimaru in the past, un."

"Itachi, tell Kakuzu and Zetsu to find information about this man." Pein ordered.

"Hai." Itachi disappeared to inform Kakuzu and Zetsu of Pein's orders.

"Deidara, take this man to one of the empty rooms in the base, make sure to bind his hands and feet. I will care for Tora." Pein ordered the blonde.

"Hai, Leader-sama." With that, Deidara threw the unconscious man over his shoulder and transported himself back to the base.

Pein looked over and saw his lover resting soundly over the bed of grass. He picked her up carefully bridal style and took her to the infirmary so Konan could tend to her. As the ginger took the bluenette to the base, he watched her peaceful face as she rested and wondered why she transformed. _I need to do find out why all of this happened, and fast…_

**Here's another chapter. I hope you guys liked it, I will try to update as possible as I can. School has me a mess so I don't get inspired as much as I used to. As you guys can see, I redid the previous chapters (1-14) so I recommend reading the story all over again because I added some vital information that is connected to this chapter. Review please! I need to know if I can improve in something or if everything is going all right. (Remember this is my first fic so don't be so mean in the criticisms.) **

**R&R! Have a nice day, guys!(:**

**(1)= Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet. The user exhales a flame breath from their mouth. This technique is used in conjunction with Earth Release: Earth Dragon bullet to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating. Used by the 3****rd**** Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi) against Orochimaru. **

**(2)= Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique. A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. Used by Itachi Uchiha against Naruto Uzumaki. **


	16. Starting the Healing Process

**Well, it was time I faced the retched "Writer's Block". I've been stuck for weeks now, no inspiration or motivation to continue. I have finally gotten inspiration to continue this wonderful fic. So let's get on with the story!**

Pein walked through the dim lit passages of the Akatsuki base, thoughts and doubts racing through his mind. He became frustrated and stressed as he didn't know how to answer the questions that were popping up in his mind. He had spaced out and strolled down the hall with no destination. He soon snapped out of his thoughts and walked to his destination, Kibou's cell.

The ginger arrived in a short amount of time and found two of his subordinates discussing over something just outside of the cell. He addressed them both and ordered the information he had asked for earlier that day.

"We found plenty information on this spy. **He is from a small village outside of Iwagakure, not very far from where we recruited Deidara. **Turns out he disappeared right before his 13th birthday and was never seen again." Zetsu said. Pein only nodded, taking in the new and known information.

"He does have ties with Orochimaru; he has performed many missions for the snake and massacred a whole village to get what he wanted. According to my sources, the boy has no special bloodline limit; he is just very talented with swords. He possesses no curse mark or seal that would prevent us from getting information from him." Kakuzu said.

Pein wanted Itachi to conduct the interrogation using his sharingan. But before he did Pein wanted to have a word with Kibou. Pein dismissed the two Akatsuki members and told Zetsu to summon Itachi to the prison.

Pein entered the spy's cell and saw him in the darkest corner with his hands and feet bound in chains. The spy looked up and acknowledged the Akatsuki Leader's presence. His onyx eyes glared into Rinnegan eyes.

"What do you want?" He spat out.

"Watch your tone with me, brat." Pein said with his all god like voice.

"Whatever…" Kibou whispered under his breath. He thought the ginger wouldn't hear, but he heard very clearly.

Pein's hand wrapped around his neck in a flash, cutting Kibou's air supply and making him gasp for the needed air. "I already warned you, now; you're going to tell me everything you know."

"And what if I don't?" Kibou retorted, a small smirk appearing on his features.

"I think you know." Pein's hand pressed harder against his neck making the raven haired man to gasp even louder.

"Alright!" Pein's hand left his neck and let the puny spy fall to the floor holding his neck and taking in as much air as he could.

"Now, why did you come here?" Pein asked. Staring at the pitiful man at his feet, there was a brief silence from the raven but he answered, "I was on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"I was sent to kill Susamajii Tora." Pein's eyes showed a flash of hatred towards the snake man and the man in the cell. "Why?"

Kibou kept silent, his pride was far gone but he still didn't want to betray his 'master'. Pein narrowed his eyes at the lack of answer and decided to ask one more time. "Why does he want her dead?"

Kibou closed his eyes and sighed, "Tora's powers are too unstable. Orochimaru-sama feels that if she gets involved in his plans that she would definitely end his life. She is a danger for everyone around her; she could go on a rampage anytime and kill anyone that stands in her way."

Pein closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to kill the brat right then and there for talking about her as if she was a wild animal of sorts but he still needed Itachi to extract information from him.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Pein asked he also needed to know information on the abilities of his lover. He was concerned for her well-being and if they could find a way to control her Kekkei Genkai. Kibou remained silent once more; he was one of the few people that knew what the Susamajii clan was really capable of with their bloodline limit. The raven had tested Pein's patience to the very limit; Pein picked him up from his neck once more and slammed his fist against the side of his face, creating even more bruises on his already wounded face. "Talk." Pein's voice was cold and dark. This brought fear into Kibou's being and decided not to play with him anymore.

"The Susamajii clan had a very interesting bloodline limit. As you know, they can manipulate the four basic elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. But with them using their 'gift' also comes with a price, their muscles compress and tighten around their bones. Think of it as a really bad cramp, but they get it all over their body. The more they use it, the tighter the muscles pull. Tora should have already told you this so I'll get to the part you want to know. You want to know why she goes berserk when she gets really angry, don't you?"

Pein only stared at him, awaiting the answer patiently.

"The Susamajii clan's bloodline line held two phases. The first phase which is the manipulation of the elements that anyone could do, and the second, which only a few in the history of the clan's existence, could awaken. The second phase grants the user a great amount of chakra and strength. The chakra granted to the user can be compared to the chakra of a tailed beast. This phase can only be awakened by pure anger and rage during battle; take the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for an example. This phase brings great physical change as you could see earlier but comes with a heavy price. Once everything wears off and the user goes back to normal, the body is weakened tremendously and can even bring death."

Pein entered a deep thought when he heard the cell door open. He turned to see the eldest Uchiha enter the cell and stand beside him. The Uchiha looked at the prisoner with his blood red eyes.

"Itachi, use your sharingan to extract as much information out of him as possible."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi nodded and activated his genjutsu and captured the pitiful spy in his world.

Pein walked out of the cell and headed to the infirmary where Konan was tending to Tora. He walked at a normal pace, thinking about what his prisoner had just told him. He was curious at what Itachi was going to find out but that would have wait for a few minutes. He needed to find out if Tora was ok.

Pein entered the infirmary and saw Konan wrapping some bandages around Tora's body. Pein's eyes softened as he saw Tora's body. Her torso, shoulders, wrists and her thighs were covered in bandages. Konan looked up and saw Pein standing and the entrance. Konan quickly finished wrapping Tora up and whispered to Tora, "Look who's here to visit."

Tora turned her head to see her lover staring at her with softened eyes. Tora gave him a bright smile which caused him to smile a bit as well. Pein walked closer to the women inside and asked Konan, "How is she?"

"Tora-san will be fine. Her body was been weakened and she has a couple of sprains but if she takes it easy for a couple of day she will be back to normal."

Pein was relieved that nothing serious had happened to her. "I'm glad to hear that." Pein placed his hand on her shoulder giving reassurance that she would get better.

Konan left the room, leaving the two lovers in solitude and went to find something entertaining to do for the rest of the day.

"How do you feel?" Pein asked his bluenette as she put her shirt back on.

"Exhausted, weak, sore, I'm feeling so many things right now it's not even funny."

Pein sighed and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Tora smiled and returned his affection, a small hug from him felt made her feel much better. Pein untangled his arms from her frame and cupped her cheek. He pulled her into a gentle kiss which Tora returned gladly. Tora wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Pein pulled away before things got out of hand. Tora was still weak from her transformation and he didn't want to strain her more.

"How is Kibou?" Tora asked.

"He is being interrogated by Itachi."

The conversation ended there, Tora was saddened by the fact that her old friend wanted to kill her but what happened already passed, now she just wanted to rest.

"Are you hungry?" Pein asked, pulling her away from her thoughts.

Tora smiled and said, "Starving."

Tora had grown so comfortable around Pein and everyone else, she found herself finally happy in the most unexpected place. Pein helped Tora stand up, her legs were still kind of weak but she could stand. Pein wrapped his hand around her waist and helped her walk out of the small infirmary. When they reached the entrance Tora's legs gave out and almost hit the floor but Pein kept her from falling.

"I guess my legs are still a little weak." Tora tried to stand straight again but lead to her legs giving out again. Pein picked her help bridal style which caused Tora to squeak in surprise.

"If you can't walk, I'll carry you." Pein said. Tora's cheeks were stained with a light shade of pink as Pein took her to the kitchen.

Pein and Tora arrived to the kitchen and Pein sat Tora carefully on one of the counters. Konan, Deidara and Sasori were in the dining room enjoying their food when they noticed Pein and Tora enter the kitchen. Konan entered as well, and asked, "What do you feel like Tora-san. I'll make you anything you want."

"I'll have what you're having Konan-chan."

"Do you want to something too, Pein?" Konan asked her childhood friend.

Pein nodded as he picked Tora up to take her the dining room to wait for the food. Pein pulled out one of the many chairs with his foot since his hands where a little full and sat Tora down in the chair. Tora looked up and smiled at Pein and thanked him. Pein took a seat next to his lover and waited for his food

"How are you feeling, Tora-chan, un?" Deidara asked with a huge grin on his features.

"I feel fine, Deidara. Thanks for asking." Tora responded, giving him a small smile.

"When you get better, we'll do something fun together, un. How does that sound, un?" Deidara said, the grin never disappearing from his face.

"That sounds great." Tora said.

"I wouldn't make any future plans, Deidara. You and Sasori have a mission in a few days." Pein interrupted.

Deidara pouted like a small child which made Tora giggle quietly.

"Stop pouting like a child, brat. You look stupid." Sasori said.

Deidara was about say something to Sasori when Konan came out with 2 plates of rice and grilled chicken. She put the two plates in front of Tora and Pein and went back to finish her own food.

Konan and Tora talked about random topics while Pein ate in silence and listened to the two women talk. Deidara and Sasori had left the dining room and left their dishes in the sink then left to work on their 'art'.

Konan, Tora and Pein finished their food shortly after. Tora made an attempt to stand up and take her dish to the kitchen but she felt a jolt of pain in her left leg and almost fell over but Pein and Konan caught her before she could.

"I told to take it easy. Don't push yourself Tora-chan, or else the healing process will take longer than usual." Konan warned. She knew the kunoichi would want to move around and push herself to get better.

Tora sighed; she hated not being able to do things on her own. It made her feel like dead weight and a burden to everyone. "Alright…"

"Let's go to the room, you need to rest." Pein whispered to her. Pein wrapped on of his arms around her back and another around her legs. He was ready to pick her up once more when she winced in pain. He froze and went to look at Tora's face. She had a grimace and her eyes were shut.

"Are you okay?" Pein asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Tora said, the grimace fading from her features.

Pein slowly picked her up as he watched her facial reactions. He now held her close to his chest and he left the room to go to his own. Tora felt how gentle Pein was with her, she knew that he really cared for her and didn't want to cause her pain. She snuggled up to his chest in search for a heat source. Pein looked down at the bluenette snuggled up to him making herself comfortable in his arms. He smiled as he looked at her with loving eyes.

They reached the door to their shared room; Pein kicked the door open and went in. He sat Tora on the bed and helped her change in to her pajamas. Tora raised her arms as Pein pulled her shirt over her head. Pein got up and went to bring her clothes in the dresser. He pulled her tank-top over her head and gently stretched it out to cover her torso.

Tora couldn't stop blushing, even though the bandages covered most of torso she still felt exposed to him. Pein then took off her shoes and slowly pulled down her pants. Tora's blush darkened as he pulled down the piece of clothing. Pein smirked at her sky blue underwear; it made her look very innocent. He grabbed her pajama shorts and slipped them on with ease.

"Thank you, Pein." Tora whispered, clearly embarrassed that her lover had to change her because she couldn't.

"You're very welcome, Koi (1)" He whispered back. Pein helped her lay down on the bed; he wrapped the blanket over her bandaged body. Tora's eyes never left Pein, she watched him take care of her and make sure she was comfortable. Once he was done, he was about to stand up but Tora pulled him into a kiss. Pein was taken aback by the sudden kiss but returned it with no doubt. Tora tangled her fingers into his orange, spiky hair and massaged his scalp. Pein grunted at her actions and enjoyed every second of it. Pein pulled back once more and stared into her green eyes. He placed his forehead over hers and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Tora said with a smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with joy and love, something that she hasn't felt in years.

"I love you, too." Pein replied. A smile was on his face as well.

Pein removed his shoes and shirt and climbed into with his lover and allowed Tora to cuddle up to his body. The ginger wrapped his arms around her waist and both fell asleep.

**Another chapter is done, thank God. Pein may seem really soft in this chapter but he is around Tora and Konan, the women he most trusts. But around the others he is the emotionless leader everybody loves ^::^ **

**Please review! And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the whole fic!**

**~MitsukaiTame**


	17. Resting

**2 chapters in 1 week, is this some kind of miracle? The answer is… Nahh! I'm just getting of my lazy butt and doing something I enjoy doing for you guys. **

Pein and Tora woke up simultaneously from their needed sleep after such a rough day. Tora rubbed her eyes and stretched the muscles she could without causing any pain. Pein sat up and rubbed his Rinnegan eyes. He felt like a mess, his orange spiky hair had that was usually in perfect spikes now had strands of random hair sticking out throughout his head. Tora wasn't any better. With all of her bandages wrapped around her body she couldn't move around a lot while she slept, so in other words, she had one of the most uncomfortable nights anyone could have.

Tora looked over at Pein and saw that he was feeling the same way as she was. "How did you sleep, Pein?" She asked through dazed eyes.

Pein only grunted his answer; she took that as _I slept horribly. _Tora sighed and tried to sit up like Pein. The minute Tora moved her arms to support herself; Pein's head flew over to her. It took some effort but Tora was able to sit up without a problem.

"Just because I'm weak, doesn't mean I can't sit up to sit next to my boyfriend after a horrible night." Tora said.

Pein smirked and pecked her soft cheek. Tora smiled at him as he gave her a smile back. Tora placed her head on Pein's shoulder and stayed there for a few moments.

"How do you feel?" Pein asked.

"Still feel weak but much better compared from yesterday." Tora replied.

"That's good."

Tora removed her head from Pein's shoulder and threw her legs carefully over the bed. She knew Konan told her to take it easy but she just couldn't help it. Tora wanted to start walking again, so she took a deep breath and stood up slowly. Tora felt okay, she felt no pain in her legs like yesterdays. Tora put a foot in front of her other and took her first step without her legs giving out.

Pein watched carefully as his girlfriend tried walking again. He didn't try to stop because he knew she would only complain and insist on trying. She was too stubborn for her own good. Tora took a couple more steps and tried to head to the bathroom door at least.

Pein was ready if her legs decided to give out on her again. It took a while, but Tora reached the bathroom door without any complications. Tora felt overjoyed as she could walk at least a little bit, it felt like she just fulfilled her lifetime dream or something. Pein stood from the bed and walked over to the bluenette.

"See, I told I was much better." Tora said with a smug smile on her face. Suddenly, Tora felt a jolt of pain in the lower half of her body. "Pein, catch me." She grunted as she was slowly falling to the floor. The pain was near unbearable, she couldn't feel her legs for a brief moment as the pain just increased and increased. It seemed to have no end.

Pein caught right before she hit the floor and picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Tora, where does it hurt?"

"I-I can't f-feel my l-legs. I-It h-h-hurts so much." Tora barely managed to say. Pein hurried to pick up Tora and took her into the bathroom. He laid her down on the counter while he went to turn on the tub. He ran the water as hot as it could be. Once the tub filled up Pein shed Tora of her clothes, excluding the bandages, and placed her in the water.

Tora felt the pain slowly fade away, but some of it still remained. Tora was able to open her eyes and stare at her very worried lover. Tora was able to force the smallest of smiles to show him that the pain was subsiding. Pein was relieved that the pain was leaving; if it had persisted it would have been a problem.

"I'll go call Konan so she can change your bandages." The ginger said, standing up to go look for the Paper-style user.

"Wait." Tora held on to his arm to make sure he didn't leave. Pein turned to see his bluenette and saw the scared face she had, "Stay here with me."

Pein nodded and stayed with his lover. Tora, not liking that he was just sitting next to her _outside___of the tub, sat up a bit and pulled him in the tub to join her. Pein was submerged under the water and surprised that she still had enough strength to pull him in. Pein emerged from under the water and glared a bit at his lover.

Tora giggled at his glare and motioned him to sit next to her. The tub was big enough that both of them had enough room to move around.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't like the fact that he was pulled in with his pants and boxers still on.

"I told you to stay here and I thought it would be better for you to be in here than out there." Tora explained.

Pein took a moment to remove his pants and boxers and throw them out of the tub. Once that was done, he crawled over to his lover and draped an arm over her shoulder. He pulled her closer to his body and held her there, never planning on letting her go.

Tora squirmed a bit and released herself from Pein's hold. Tora scooted a little to the front and said, "Can you help me take off the bandages?"

Pein nodded and looked for the end of the bandage. He found it in no time and started unwrapping the white cloth off of her body. The bandages started from her chest and ended at her belly button. Pein slowly unwrapped the bandages of her slim body. When we reached her breast area his hand accidentally grazed her pink bud, making Tora gasp and release a small moan. Pein smirked at the sound his lover made; he "accidentally" grazed his hand over the other pink bud, receiving the same reaction from Tora.

He finished removing the bandages on her torso and went for the ones on her thighs. Tora felt her body heat up as she felt Pein's hands graze her body, he moved slowly and sensually which caused her to get rather excited.

Pein's fingers dipped lower until he found the end of her thigh bandages. He removed them from top to bottom which excited her even more. When the Akatsuki Leader finished with one leg, he started to massage that same leg. He felt every muscle in her thigh and relaxed it. Tora leaned back into his chest and placed her head on his shoulder once more. Tora closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of relaxation in her whole body.

After a few minutes, Pein went to take off the other's bandages. He took them off the same way and let her thigh receive the same ministrations as the other.

"Thank you, Pein." Tora whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Pein stopped what he was doing and went to look at the woman next to him.

"For taking care of me." Pein pecked Tora's lips, his way of saying _you're welcome._ Tora looked into Pein's enchanting Rinnegan eyes and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Her mouth instantly opened to let their tongues dance together. Tora crawled over Pein's naked form easily and straddled his hips. Pein's hands snuck up and sat at her waist.

Pein pulled away from the wonderful kiss and said, "Tora, not now. You're still too weak." But Tora didn't listen; she kissed along his jaw and moved to his neck. Pein threw his head back as his lover kissed and nipped all of the available flesh. Her hands felt his pierced toned chest and traced random patterns on it. Tora felt her lover get hard from her ministrations to his body; she felt his member poke against her thigh and this caused her to kiss around his shoulder blades and his collarbone. She dipped her head lower, leaving ghost kisses on his wet body.

Pein was panting as he found her teases extremely pleasurable and a major turn-on. He felt Tora dip her head even lower, she was about to submerge herself underwater to pleasure him as much as she knew how, but Pein's hands cupped her face and brought her up to his face.

"Tora, you're still very weak." Pein said through pants.

"Pein, please. You've taken care of me, now it's my turn to take of you" Tora retorted with a wink.

Tora went back to where she was and submerged herself under the water. She wrapped her hand at the base of his manhood and moved it up and down slowly. Pein released a small moan, barely audible for Tora's ears underwater. Tora then stuck her tongue out and teased his tip. This time, Pein moaned a little louder as he placed on of his hands on the back of Tora's head. Tora licked his member, not leaving a place untouched. Tora was still new to this, but she got the hang of it quite fast. Tora then prepared herself and engulfed Pein's member into her mouth. Pein grunted at the feeling of being inside the bluenette's wet cavern. Tora bobbed her head up and down at a moderate pace. Pein's fingers tangled in strands of dark blue hair as he threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Pein pushed Tora further down his manhood to get more of the sensational feeling, Tora relaxed her throat to fit more of him inside her mouth.

"Tora, I'm going to-" Pein was about to climax when he heard a familiar voice out of the bathroom.

"Pein, Tora-chan, are you guys here?" A certain origami user called out.

Tora's head emerged from under the water and stared at Pein with wide eyes. Pein motioned her to stay quiet and mouthed to stay under the water until she left. Pein heard Konan's voice get closer to the bathroom, with this heard Tora took a big breath and submerged herself in the water and made sure she wasn't visible.

Konan opened the door unexpectedly and looked around. She looked to her side and saw her childhood friend in the tub with steaming hot water. The tub was high enough so his lower regions were covered from her sight. She could only see his chest and face.

"Pein, have you seen Tora? She should be here, but I can't find her. I need to see how she's doing and change her bandages." Konan asked. She looked around the bathroom in search for the other female Akatsuki member.

"She's in one of the showers, she'll be right out." Pein said calmly. He felt Tora pat his leg telling him that she couldn't hold on much longer. "I'll take her to you once she's ready."

"Ok…" Konan said, not completely convinced that Tora was in the room but there was so much steam that she couldn't one hundred percent sure. She decided to leave it as it is and left the room to go wait for her friend.

Pein pulled his bluenette from under the water. Once Tora reached the surface, she started taking in all the necessary air that her lungs were crying for. Tora smiled through heavy breaths and said, "That was a close one."

Pein sighed and laid back, "Yes, it was." He looked at his lover as she laid down over him and stared up at him. "Let's get you ready. Konan wants to check up on you."

Tora pouted a bit at leaving the moment they were having as it was, "Too bad, I couldn't finish." Pein smirked at her comment and got out of the tub. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Once he was ready, he picked up Tora and wrapped her in a towel of her own. Pein sat Tora down on one of the counters and dried her off. He rubbed the towel over her body; once her body was done he proceeded to dry her hair. He rubbed the towel over her head and throughout her long, dark blue hair. Once she was all dry, he dried himself which took no time at all. He picked Tora up with ease and took her into the room and put her clothes on, as well as his.

In 5 minutes, Tora was with Konan getting checked on and getting her bandages changed. Konan wrapped the bandages around Tora's still sensitive body, while she did this Konan asked, "So did you have fun 'taking it easy' this morning?"

Tora felt like she blushed the colors of the rainbow as she turned to see Konan's smug grin stuck on her face. "How did you-?"

"How did I know? Come on Tora-chan, it was a little obvious!" Konan said.

Tora was silent for a few moments and whispered, "Was it?"

"Not really, but I figured it out in a heartbeat. If it was the others, which I highly doubt could happen, they wouldn't notice a thing." Konan reassured.

Tora sighed in relief; even though she was still embarrassed the Konan caught her and Pein in the act.

"Alright, all done. You seem better than yesterday, have you been having any sudden pain or anything?" Konan asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Not really, only this morning when I woke up. I stood up and a very intense pain came over the lower half of my body, I couldn't feel my legs at all." Tora informed.

Konan held a concerned and thoughtful face over her features. "Well, has it only happened once?"

"Hai."

"Just be careful, Tora-chan. Remember take it easy, let us help you. I don't know if that pain can result in a permanent paralyzation."

Tora only nodded, now that there was a serious consequence, Tora didn't plan on doing anything crazy until Konan said she could.

XxxxxX

Pein sat in his office patiently as he waited for Uchiha Itachi for the results of the interrogation. Itachi arrived in mere moments and bowed respectively. "Did you get any more information from the prisoner?"

"Hai, Leader-sama. The spy took a while to break, but we got the information needed."

Pein nodded so the Uchiha could continue.

"He held some of Orochimaru's future plans and the type of experiments he is conducting. Though there is one detail that caught my interest, it is about the organizations newest member, Susamajii Tora."

This caught Pein's attention immediately and the Uchiha prodigy continued, "Orochimaru first had wanted her as a future vessel for his Reincarnation Jutsu but after finding it impossible to find her and a desperate need to change bodies he gave up on the search. After finding her useless now, he sent to kill her. He thought that if one of the hidden villages would know about her abilities that they would try and recruit her and use her against him."

Pein nodded and dismissed Itachi from his office. _If Orochimaru touches Tora in any way, I will be sure to kill him myself. Now that I think about it, I think it's time to go talk to Madara._

**Well, here we go chapter 17. O.O I can't believe I've done so much already! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys like it too!**

**R&R everybody!**

**P.S. WHERE ARE ALL MY REVIEWERS? No one reviews anymore :'(**


	18. Healing

**Thank you to all my reviewers lately, I really appreciate all of your compliments and criticisms. I'm glad all of you like my story. Some of those reviews made me really happy and they inspired me to continue with this story (: **

**One thing to clarify, I have read all the Naruto manga up to date. Tobi isn't Madara in the manga so Tobi's identity is still unknown. So in this fic, Tobi = Madara. **

**~MitsukaiTame**

_Madara hasn't been around lately, once he summons me for our monthly meeting I will talk to him about the matter with Tora. _Pein thought. His mind was everywhere at the moment, he had to check some reports on his member's missions and pay some bills that were way overdue. He became frustrated and was unable to continue his work. He leaned back into his chair and sighed; he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down before he got a migraine. Something he was all too familiar with. A knock was heard throughout the dark room and Pein's eyes slightly opened.

"Come in." He said in his demanding tone.

The wooden door creaked open to reveal the orange masked man that the ginger was thinking about seconds ago. The mysterious man walked into the office calmly and sat in front of Pein.

Rinnegan eyes stared into a sharingan eye with no emotion whatsoever. "Have you sent out Deidara and Sasori to capture the One-Tail yet?"

"No, they'll go when they get back from their current mission." Pein responded.

"Hn."

Silence over took the room as both men sat there staring at each other like they were some sort of enemy. Pein was still gathering the courage to confront his superior for his actions towards _his_ lover.

"Why did you do it?" Pein asked with a glare.

"…?" The masked man held his silence but Pein could feel his doubt.

"Why did you rape her?"

A smirk could be heard behind the orange mask and he replied, "Because she is hot and she would play tough to get so I forced her. Besides, it was worth it." 'Tobi' was very… sincere on his response since he knew that Pein wouldn't attack him or try to betray him.

Pein felt rage course through his body, he could barely contain it. He wanted to send the man in front of him to the moon and back, dismember him and then burn all of the limbs.

"Touch her again, and I will kill you." Pein threatened. He didn't care if Madara was his Leader but Tora was _his_.

Madara narrowed his sharingan eyes at the ginger and said, "You should know better to threaten me." The Uchiha's voice was dark and menacing; it could even scare the bravest men. Pein remained still, his glare intensifying. This infuriated Madara; no one had stood up to him in the organization and it pissed him off to no ends. In mere seconds, he had his hand wrapped around Pein's neck and slammed his body against the wall, sending an echoing boom throughout the room.

"Watch what you say to me, Pein. I can kill you whenever I want. But I can't kill you now. You're a valuable member to Akatsuki, I can't have you dead." Madara let him go and started to walk out of the office. Pein's glare followed his every move, when he heard Madara whisper, "Yet." Madara disappeared from the room, leaving a pissed off Pein.

Pein sighed and picked himself off the floor and continued his work, ignoring what had just happened. He knew that the meetings he had with Madara were to be pushed to the back to his head and pretend that they had never had happened. Or else, it would get very ugly if someone else other than Konan and Tora knew that Madara was still alive.

XxxxxX

Tora sat in the living room with Konan watching a random channel on TV.

"Ne Konan-chan?" Tora asked.

"Hm?" Konan was making different origami shapes out of a piece of paper she had, but she was still listening.

"When does Deidara get back? I kind of miss him."

"Tora-chan, it's only been a couple of days, he'll be back by the end of this week." Konan said calmly, shaping her paper into an elegant swan.

Tora sighed; it was boring without the blonde terrorist around the base. Making up jokes and blowing bombs in 'Tobi's face. She loved it when he did that.

It was around mid-day when Tora burst. She couldn't take sitting around and doing nothing all day. "Konan-chan, what can we do that's fun?" Tora whined as if she was a little girl.

Konan giggled at the bluenette's whining, she really did sound like a little girl. "We can't do very much since you're still recovering. We have some board games, do you want to play?"

"Anything sounds fun right now." Tora whined again. Tora watched her friend get up and open one of dressers that sat in the living room. Konan pulled out various board games, and showed them to Tora. Tora picked the one that seemed the most fun.

"Too bad there are only 2 of us. It would be a lot more fun if we had more people playing~" Tora whined once more.

"Are you going to continue to act like a child?" Konan asked with a smile on her face.

Tora smiled brightly and answered, "No, I'll stop before someone hears me."

A few moments later, Kisame and Hidan walked in. Each had just returned from their own mission with their partners and were also bored out of their minds.

"Kisame-san, Hidan-san, care to join us for a game?" Konan asked the two men.

Tora and Hidan were glaring daggers at each other, obviously not standing the others presence.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to meet up with Leader-sama in 5 minutes. I just came to see how Tora was doing." Said the shark-like man.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Kisame-kun."

"No prob! See ya!" Kisame gave the two bluenette's a toothy grin and left the room.

"I'll fucking pass." Said the zealot, with that said he left the room.

Tora's eyes followed the Jashinist until he left the room. She hated the silver haired man with a passion that just by looking at him she wanted to rip him apart. Tora heard Konan sigh in annoyance at the two members.

"Will you two ever get along?"

Tora simply shook her head from side to side. "I don't think that will happen any time soon." Tora said, with venom dripping from her voice just by talking about the Jashinist.

"I will never get along with that fucking whore!" Hidan yelled from the hallway.

Tora's head turned rapidly and almost ran after the priest but she felt Konan's gaze fall on her. "Tora, don't even think about it."

"But-"

"No buts leave it as it is."

XxxxxX

A couple of hours passed and the two bluenette's had changed from playing board games to playing UNO. Tora was finally relieved that she had something to do instead of sitting around. Konan had won 3 times and Tora none. The bluenette was starting to get suspicious that Konan may be cheating or something because she couldn't get close to winning!

Konan made a final move and won for the 4th time. Tora threw her cards up in the air and yelled, "How are you winning?! Are you cheating or something?!"

Konan burst out laughing at her friend's bad luck. Tora pouted a bit at Konan's laughter but soon joined in. The two bluenette's were laughing at random stuff they said and making fun each other. Tora started to feel tears gather at the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Tora-chan, don't cry!" Konan said between laughs. Tora continued laughing and soon the tears spilled over her rosy cheeks. Tora raised one of her hands and wiped away the tears. Soon the laughter started to die down and the tears of happiness were still running down Tora's cheeks.

The room fell silent, the laughter ceased and the two women were now staring at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"I've never laughed that hard in my life. For so many years I thought I would never laugh again… I guess I was wrong." Tora said, wiping away the remaining tears.

Konan gave Tora a bright smile. They were silent a few minutes, enjoying the moment and not feeling the need to talk but just sit there.

"Come Tora-chan. I think I have a medical jutsu that can speed up your healing process." Konan said, getting up from the sofa where they were playing. She started picking up the thrown cards that were spread out all over the floor before the other members complained about the mess.

"You do?" Tora was surprised and excited at the same time. It was a mix of emotions that she couldn't explain.

"Yeah, I discovered it earlier this morning while you were sleeping, though I couldn't perform it earlier since it takes a great toll on my body and I didn't have enough chakra to do it." Konan explained. The origami user finished putting away the games strolled over to where Tora was sitting. She bent her legs and motioned Tora to get on her back.

Tora got the message quickly and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and wrapped her legs around her waist. Konan lifted Tora easily and walked toward the infirmary.

Konan reached the infirmary in no time and the only thing Tora thought was: _Again in this place, I hope I don't have to come back here for a while… _Konan placed Tora on the bed she was all too familiar with and laid her down gently. Konan went to some cabinets that were over some counter tops. The bluenette took out some syringes and a clear liquid that was in a small bottle.

Konan started to fill the syringe with the mysterious liquid and took out some cotton balls and alcohol. She set the syringe down on a tray and filled the cotton ball with the alcohol. She soon pulled another syringe and did the same thing.

Konan strolled over to where Tora was laying with a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on a side table next to the bed. Konan started to strip Tora of her clothes and left her only in underwear and her bandages. Then she started to unwrap her bandages from her upper body and let them fall onto the floor, liberating her breasts from the wrappings. Tora felt no shame in showing her body to Konan; since they were both women and they shared the same anatomy.

"This may hurt a bit." Konan warned. Said bluenette took the drenched cotton ball and wiped it over and area on her stomach. She took one of syringes and injected it where she had wiped. Tora winced a bit, her muscles still being a bit tender. Then Konan took the same cotton ball and wiped it over one of her thighs and injected the second syringe into her skin.

"Can you feel this?" Konan poked at different parts of her torso and thighs. Tora shook her head and looked over to the other bluenette.

"What next?"

"Now I have to use my chakra and force your muscles to relax permanently. It won't take long but you may feel a little pain."

"Is that what the shots were for? So I wouldn't feel the pain."

Konan nodded her head and proceeded with the medical procedure. She placed her hands over her chest and concentrated healing chakra to her hands. A green glow surrounded her hands lit up the room a bit. Tora could sense the chakra penetrate her body and start to heal her strained body. Konan suddenly pushed even more chakra and started to do the harsh part of the medical procedure. The origami user started to proceed to the most difficult part of the procedure, which is manipulating Tora's muscles to loosen up and prevent them from tightening again.

Konan's chakra flowed in Tora's system and began working. Naturally, Tora's body was opposing the treatment. So her muscles were fighting to return back to normal and tighten around her body even more. A full-out battle had begun in Tora's body. Occasionally, Tora would feel pain but said nothing. She just put up with it and hoped for the best.

30 minutes passed and Konan was almost done with Tora's upper body. But suddenly, Konan's chakra accidentally released on part of her upper body and the muscles returned to their normal state and tightening around her bones even harder. Tora let a scream slip from her lips that resounded throughout the whole base.

"Gomen, Tora-chan. I slipped." Konan quickly made up for her mistake and pushed even more chakra to Tora's body and finished with her upper body.

Konan removed her hands from Tora's chest and sat down on a chair close by. She sat there panting, she was beyond exhausted from the procedure and her chakra was fairly depleted. Tora looked over to the paper user and saw her exhaustion.

"I'll do your lower half in a bit. Let me get some of my chakra back." Konan said through pants. She could barely move her body and much less continue with the treatment.

"It's okay, Konan-chan. We'll continue tomorrow, when you get your chakra back and you rest." Tora said.

"Okay…" Konan sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "How do you feel?"

Tora had almost forgotten to test out if the treatment had really worked. She sat up without a problem and started to move her shoulders in circles and move different parts of her upper body. Then she bent down as far as she could and went back up. She felt no pain at all, the treatment worked.

Tora smiled and looked over at Konan and said, "I feel like new, the treatment worked!" Tora was overjoyed that everything had gone according to plan.

"Good." Konan whispered. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when both women were startled when the door suddenly flew open. Tora instinctively grabbed a sheet to cover her bare chest from the sudden intruder. The two women looked over to see who came in and saw orange hair that belonged only to one person in the organization, Pein.

"What happened?" Pein's Rinnegan eyes scanned the room for anything that could have gone wrong. The thing that was strange to him was Tora covering her chest with a thin, white sheet. That in his opinion wasn't covering up much. He could see her round breasts perfectly through the sheets. It turned him on greatly but had to push it to the back of his head, for now.

"Nothing to worry about Pein, Konan found a medical treatment that could heal my body. She finished performing it a couple of minutes ago on my upper body." Tora explained.

Pein looked over at the other bluenette and saw that she held a tired aspect and sensed that her chakra was very low.

"How do you feel?" He asked, returning his attention to his lover.

"Like new, the jutsu works and Konan will finish tomorrow once she has rested and regained her chakra."

Pein sighed; sometimes the organization would give him too much stress. The ginger strolled over to his lover and sat next to her on the bed. Tora instinctively laid her head on the ginger's shoulder and relaxed. Pein placed a small kiss on top of her forehead and suddenly remembered the reason why he rushed there.

"What was the scream for?"

"My chakra had slipped and the muscles tightened around her body to a point where they could break one of her bones. Obviously it caused Tora-chan extreme pain and thus, the scream. But my chakra stopped the muscles from doing too much damage." Konan answered.

Pein nodded toward his former partner. "Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Konan shook her head slowly. Pein watched her intently, his eyes clearly saying 'Are you sure?' Konan gave him a look as well. "Pein, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me so much!" Konan said with a giggle at the end. Konan slowly stood up and started to walk slowly to her room.

_Wait a minute…. GAH! Why didn't I think of this before?! Curse my bad memory! _Tora suddenly realized that she knew a jutsu in which she could pass her chakra over to another person by placing her hand over that person's forehead.

"Wait, Konan-chan! I just remembered something!" Tora yelled. Konan looked over to the green eyed bluenette and saw that she motioned her to get closer. Tora threw her still injured legs over the edge of the bed carefully and motioned Konan to get even closer.

Konan was now in front of Tora with curiosity written over features. Tora placed her hand over Konan's forehead and it suddenly started to glow blue. Pein watched as his lover performed a jutsu that only a handful of ninja could perform. _You sure are full of surprises, aren't you? _Pein thought, resisting the urge to smirk. Tora gave most of her chakra to Konan, and Konan looked at her surprised.

"What did you do?" She asked in astonishment.

"I gave you most of my chakra; I'm not going to need it anytime soon. So I figured you could finish the procedure now to get it over with." Tora explained.

Konan smiled and said, "Ok. Let's finish."

Pein got up so Tora could lie down once more and he stood next to her and looked down at his lover. Tora felt Pein's gaze fall onto her and she turned to return the loving gaze. Pein bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. Konan watched the loving gaze the two gave each other and she wondered if she could ever fall in love with someone like they loved each other. But the origami user quickly pushed it to the back of her head and continued what she was doing.

The bluenette started to unwrap her thigh bandages and let them fall next to the others. The paper user placed a hand on each of her thighs and pushed her newly renewed chakra into her body once more. This part of the procedure took the same amount of time as the first part. Only that Konan was extremely careful at not letting another slip up. Especially since Pein was there, she didn't feel like being death glared at today.

Time flew for all of them; before they knew it Konan was done with the procedure and sat down once more on the chair. Tora sat up with ease, _Feels good not to feel any pain or worry about my body anymore. _Tora thought. Tora threw her legs over carefully, she was still very cautious even though the procedure was successful. She stood up easily and walked to the door and back with no problem. She felt like new again. She walked over to one of the side tables next to the bed she was occupying and pulled out a spare shirt, it was a short sleeve, dark purple shirt that fit Tora just right.

Pein smiled at his lover as he saw the happiness in her eyes because she was fully healed and back to normal. He sat down on the bed and watched Tora jump around and run around the room like a small child.

Tora wanted to make sure nothing unusual happened so she started to run around the room (making sure not to break anything of course). She noticed her ginger watching her run around and saw the glint of happiness in his eyes. Tora suddenly got the craziest idea, she strolled over to the door and stood in front of it for a few seconds and ran toward her lover at a fast speed and threw herself right at him, she technically glomped him. The ginger was taken aback by the sudden flash of dark-blue hair in his face and the pair of arms that wrapped around his shoulders. His and Tora's bodies fell backwards and fell off the bed. Tora's body pinned the gingers onto the floor, her chest was pressed against his and her leg would rub against his groin if she moved too much. Tora looked up at Pein and giggled as he glared at her a bit. Somehow she knew what he said without him needing to say anything.

"Was that really necessary?" Pein asked.

Tora inched her face closer to Pein's, "Yes, I haven't done anything fun with you lately and it was kind of tempting." She said, whispering the last part.

Pein smirked at her, "And what happened in the bath tub wasn't fun?"

Tora pressed herself against him in a more sensual manner and answered, "That is a different story."

The Akatsuki Leader closed the gap between their faces and kissed his bluenette with passion and love. Just like he always did. Tora melted into the kiss and opened her mouth willingly to let his tongue enter her mouth. Pein gladly took the invitation and slid his tongue into her cavern. The laid there, with their lips locked and emotions going wild. Both had totally forgotten the origami user sitting in the chair across from them. Luckily, she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and lack of chakra.

The couple made out for a couple more minutes, occasionally separating for the much needed oxygen. Both stopped their lip lock and Tora moved to get up off the floor when her leg brushed Pein's groin. Pein released a low grunt, Tora noticed his reaction and repeated the same action and received the same reaction. She pressed a little harder and started to nip at his neck. Pein released a soft moan and the attention he was getting. He placed one of his hands on Tora's waist and the other went to her ass. He grabbed one of the cheeks and squeezed it softly. A small moan slipped Tora's lips and encouraged him to continue his actions. Tora kissed and nipped around Pein's neck and collar bone, sucking on the flesh occasionally. Soon, both of Pein's hands were on Tora's ass and massaging it roughly.

Suddenly the two Akatsuki members froze and looked over to the bluenette that had released a soft snore. They had forgotten completely about the third person in the room, _Thank Kami she wasn't awake, she would never let me live it down. _

Tora and Pein quickly sat up and fixed themselves and casually sat on the bed. "Can we continue another time?" Tora whispered over to Pein. Pein smirked at her and kissed her once more and whispered, "Of course."

They sat in silence thinking about random stuff when a certain thought came into Tora's mind. _What had happened to Kibou? Is he still alive?_

"Pein?"

"Hm?"

"Where is Kibou? Is he still alive?"

Pein remained quiet for a few moments, "Yes he is. He is being held in one of the cells in the base."

"What is going to happen to him?"

"We can't let him go; he knows too much as it is. He is most likely going to be killed by the time we get enough information out of him."

Tora turned her head and remained silent. It hurt to hear those words. Of course, the man almost killed her but the past still lingered in her mind. She still felt the same emotions towards him like the years before.

"Before you kill him… Can I see him?"

Pein gave Tora a weary look. "Tora, he almost killed you."

"I know, but I want to talk to him."

Pein sighed, "All right, I'll take you to him later. First, help me take Konan to her room."

**Long chapter wasn't it? Well, that will keep you guys busy while I work on the next one. I still hope for reviews. Again, thanks for all of those who sent reviews! They are so appreciated and I enjoy reading how much you guys love this story. I'm thinking of pairing Konan up with someone, but I'm not sure if I should….**

**So, what do you think? Tora is all healed, what will she say to Kibou? **


	19. What is happening?

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner! This past month has been hectic and I'm rarely on the computer so I hope this **_**LONG **_**chapter will make up for my absence. I'll still hope for reviews and feedback on the story. **

Pein carefully picked up the origami user, making sure she didn't wake up, and took her to her room. Tora stayed behind and cleaned everything up. She threw away the used syringes, cotton and her worn out bandages. Tora made her way to her clothes that were on the floor, she put on her pants and carried the rest to her shared room.

Tora walked out of the infirmary calmly, with no sudden hurry. _It sure does feel good to be able to walk around, now I can catch up on my training. _She soon met up with Pein who was quietly exiting Konan's room. Once the door clicked shut, the couple walked in silence to their room. The silence wasn't awkward but Tora felt that something needed to be said.

"When can I go see him?"

Pein's eyes adverted over to Tora and he sighed.

"Soon, let's get back to the room first."

Tora lowered her eyes and stared at the floor as she walked. Pein didn't know what to say to her, she obviously still hurting from the fact that Kibou was going to die.

The couple reached the room and entered casually. Tora folded her clothes and put them in the drawer.

"That shirt suits you." Pein said.

"Thank you." Tora gave him a small smile and she looked down at her shirt. It really did look good on her, it hugged her body perfectly and it brought out her green eyes.

"Can we go now?" Tora said in a whisper.

"…Let's go." Pein opened the door and let Tora exit the room. Pein closed the door after he exited and guided Tora down to the cells in the Akatsuki base.

This part of the base was dark, cold and creepy. Spider webs covered the walls and dust was also very present there. Tora was highly creeped out at her environment. She never knew that this kind of place could exist in the base, but then again, she was living with S-ranked criminals and most of them were men, so it wasn't much of a shocker.

Pein guided his bluenette to the last cell in the small prison and took a pair of keys out his pocket. Tora looked through the iron rails and saw Kibou with his hair a mess and he was severely wounded. His face was cut and bruised and she could tell that his arm was broken. She soon got lost in thought as she saw him sit there miserably. Somehow she couldn't help but think it was all her fault. What took her out of her trance was the loud creak of the iron door opening. She looked over to the ginger standing next to the arch of the door, waiting for her to go in. Tora slowly stepped forward and entered the cell hesitantly.

"My, my, is my Tora-chan afraid?" Kibou teased. "She is not as powerful and brave as I thought her to be, what a shame." He said in a mocking tone.

This obviously set Tora and Pein off. "Shut up." Tora said in a menacing voice. Pein gave her a warning look, if she got too angry she knew very well what could happen. Tora took a deep breath and tried to calm down. In a few moments, she was calm and collected. Tora looked over to Pein and whispered, "Can you give me a moment alone with him?"

Pein looked between Tora and the person he considered a piece of shit. He then focused on Tora and gave her weary eyes, "Alright, but be careful. If you need anything just call." He whispered back. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left the cell. He closed the iron door and gave Tora her space to talk freely to the raven.

XxxxxX

Once Pein left, Tora turned her attention to her former friend. She kneeled down to be at his eye level.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked her voice dead serious.

Kibou scoffed at her and practically yelled, "Because you left me to die! Are you really that clueless?!"

"What the hell?! I couldn't do anything, what did you want me to do?!" Tora argued back.

"Use that freakish Kekkei Genkai of yours or something! You just sat there and watched!"

"I was a kid back then, you know that my powers weren't fully developed and I hardly knew how-"

"BUT YOU JUST SAT THERE!" This shocked Tora, she sat there with wide eyes. She couldn't find the words to counteract his statement. "You just sat there and let them take me." He voice came down to a mere whisper.

"I-I was in shock. I didn't know what to do." Tora began to whisper as well.

An awkward silence fell between the two, both felt that something else needed to be said but neither could find a way to say it.

"I-I'm sorry. I wish I could've done something, I-I looked for you but I-I never found you, so I gave up." Tora couldn't help but stutter; the atmosphere in the cell was so tense that it could be cut with a knife.

Kibou glared at her, he was really wishing he could kill her with his eyes. Tora didn't feel intimidated at his harsh stare but she started to feel the guilt she had stored away long ago.

"You should've kept looking." His voice was deadly and frightening.

He then started to mess with his cuffs, trying to get lose. He had picked up a thin piece of wire on the floor of the cell, and he used that to try and unlock the cuffs. He did this as discreetly as possible, knowing that the minute he did any unusual or unnecessary movement Tora would be on him. Kibou felt a faint click of the cuffs, telling him that he was loose. He maintained a serious face, masking the excitement from being liberated from the annoying restraints.

Tora, still unaware of the situation, stood up and started to walk to the rusted gate. Her hand rested on one of the iron bars and she turned her head slightly to the man and said, "It was fun while it lasted." Tora was about to open the gate and abandon the raven when she was thrown to the opposite wall from the gate, leaving a huge hole behind her. The bluenette coughed and a small string of crimson liquid rolled down her chin. She looked up, shocked that he was free.

The raven took advantage of her state of shock and went to punch her straight across the face. Time seemed to freeze that moment, Tora saw his fist slowly coming towards her face. On instinct, she threw herself to the side and barely dodged the punch. She looked at Kibou menacingly and prepared herself for a battle.

Kibou smirked at her and got a sudden idea. "You know, let's have a little more fun." Tora recognized that tone of voice; it was just like _that_ night, the one when _he_ took advantage of her. No way in hell was Tora going to let it happen again. Tora stood her ground and stood in an offense position and raised her guard completely.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kibou with unexplainable speed came face to face with her and pinned her against the wall. He held her hands above her head securely and separated her legs with his own. He started nipping and biting at her neck, Tora tried freeing her arms but it was useless. She then felt one of his hands slip down into her crotch and started massaging her clothed womanhood. Tora hated that her body was reacting to his touches and didn't know what to do. But enough was enough; no way was Tora putting up with this. She looked around her and searched for options for an escape. She then got an idea, Pein wasn't going to be happy with her but it had to be done. She moved her legs a bit to make sure that she still had control over them and then banged one of her feet against the wall causing a huge piece of rock to fly out of the wall and hit him in the gut. Kibou flew backwards and hit the wall opposing them.

Kibou was now beyond pissed and he wanted to kill Tora, no more playing around. He stood quickly despite of the major blow he had just received and charged at Tora, the bluenette rapidly prepared herself to attack again when she heard a third voice in the cell, "Shinra Tensei."

The raven went flying over to the Akatsuki Leader and was pierced in the heart with his pointed rods. The ginger raised his dying body and threw it across the floor. Kibou was dying rapidly, blood was flowing out of his chest and he laid on the stone floor gasping for air. He looked over at Tora and saw her staring down at him with emotionless eyes. _Those are the same eyes she had when I first met her. _

"You've changed, y'know?" He said between gasps. Tora still head her emotionless eyes.

Kibou let out another cough and even more blood spilled over his lips. "You've become much stronger than I expected, than what Orochimaru expected as well. Until now I fully understand why he wants you dead so badly." Kibou held a moment of silence and stared into her green orbs, he couldn't read what she was thinking about. He then looked over at his murderer; the man stood far from his body and held a god-like aura. "You have people who will protect you no matter what…" Kibou looked back over to Tora and gave her a smile she hasn't seen in years.

"You finally got what you wanted." Tears rolled down his pale face and his chest rose one last time. His body went limp and his face went into a peaceful state.

Pein looked over at his lover and saw that she held a blank face. No emotion, not a single tear. He wanted to know what was going through her mind this very moment, but it was impossible to know.

Tora stared at Kibou's now dead body, not a single thought passed through her mind. She just went blank. She didn't even know how to react, happy that he was finally dead or sad and mourn over his body. She didn't have a clue. The Susamajii stood next to the corpse a few more moments; she gave her respects and slowly went over to her lover. She stood in front of him and placed her forehead over his chest. Her dark blue hair covered her face; she seemed to be hiding herself from him. They stood there, both in silence just stood there in each other's presence.

Pein looked down at his lover with softened eyes and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. Tora returned the gesture by wrapping her shaking hands around his waist. She felt comforted by Pein, just by having his arms around her made her come back. Tears started to flow involuntarily down her cheeks and staining Pein's cloak. Pein could feel her wet tears through the cloak and just held her even closer. All Tora wanted to do is cry.

XxxxxX

Pein and Tora stood in the cell for 10 more minutes, Tora cried as Pein comforted her. Her sobs started to die down and she calmed down after a few more minutes. She removed her face from his chest and covered her face with her dark blue hair. Her eyes weren't visible to the ginger but he knew that they were surely red, puffy and still filled with tears. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek, that same hand went to her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. She wiped the remaining off her red cheeks and looked down, not meeting her lovers stare. She was ashamed that she had cried in front of him so much, it made her look like a real wimp and she hated it. She wanted to be the woman that was fearless and didn't cry at all. Guess that wasn't really working out these days.

"Don't be ashamed." He whispered in her ear.

Tora eyes widened slightly, _how did he know? _

"I know you all too well."

_That sure is creepy, I wonder if he knows that. _

"Thank you, Pein. You must think I'm weak since I cry so much." Tora gave a half smile as she said this; she still didn't look into his eyes.

"I love you no matter what, so don't say that. You're the bravest woman I've ever met and I love you for that."

Finally, Tora looked up and gazed into his Rinnegan eyes. Pein gave a tiny smile and kissed her soft lips. The two let go of each other and turned to the corpse on the ground.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tora asked, sadness invading her eyes once more.

"I'll tell Zetsu to dispose with his body, if Orochimaru finds out he is dead he will surely send someone stronger to kill you." Pein explained.

He noticed the sadness emanating off of her so he wrapped his hands around her waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck. He kissed the soft flesh earning a gasp from the Susamajii. Tora glared playfully at her lover and he gave her a mischievous look. Tora smiled at him and playfully shook him off.

"There's that beautiful smile." Pein whispered in her ear. "Let's go back with the others. I'll inform Zetsu on his new duties.

Tora and Pein left the cell and went back to the other Akatsuki members. "I have to back to my office; if you need me you know where to find me." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and returned to his work.

Tora stood in the middle of the hallway, wondering what she should do. Go look and see if Konan is awake already? Or go back to the room and… think? She had no idea what to do. She made up her mind and went to the kitchen, she hasn't eaten anything all day and her body was dying for some food. She strolled over to the kitchen and looked around for something to make. She saw some noodles and decided to make some Udon. She prepared the noodles and cut up some vegetables found in the fridge. There was some left over stock from somebody's lunch or dinner so she used that to make the broth. The noodles were ready and she put all of the ingredients in a bowl. Tora's mouth watered as she saw the delicious meal in front of her. She quickly pulled out a spoon and practically ran to the dining table to eat. She sat down and began to dig in. _I swear food has never tasted so delicious. _Tora was so concentrated in eating her Udon that she didn't notice the figure behind her. This mysterious figure moved closer until he was directly behind her, he bent over until he was peering over her shoulder. Tora suddenly noticed this figure when she felt his breath on his shoulder. She slowly turned to see who it was when…

"I'M BACK, UN!" The blonde terrorist yelled directly into her ear, causing Tora to almost spit out her food. The food was too good for it to be spread out over the table.

"What the- DEIDARA!" Tora jumped out her chair and hugged the bomber.

Deidara was taken back for a moment; this is the first time she _hugged _him. "Whoa, this is kind of weird, un."

"Why?" Tora asked curiously.

"You're hugging me, that is very unusual for you, un."

"It's a once in a lifetime thing so enjoy it, I'm letting go in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

Deidara reacting quickly embraced her tightly and lifted her off the floor. Tora giggled as her feet were lifted off the floor, she was put seconds later and the arms around untangled from her frame.

"Why are back so soon? I thought you weren't going to be back until later this week." Tora asked though she wasn't really complaining.

"The mission was completed sooner than expected so we got to come back sooner, un."

Tora smiled brightly at the blonde and motioned him to sit next to her while she finished eating. "I have so much to tell you. A lot happened while you were gone."

XxxxxX

Tora finished telling what had happened in the past few days. Deidara sat there, still processing the said information. "A lot of shit went down here, un. How come the good stuff happens when I'm not around, un?" He gave a small pout which made him look adorable.

"Well, at least you're all better, un." The bombist said, giving her a pat on the head.

Suddenly, Kakuzu walked into the room where the two were at. "Leader has called us for a meeting, let's go." His voice deep and careless, it was one of the rare times that Tora heard him talk.

"I wonder what Leader-sama wants, un? I hope it isn't a mission, I just got back!"

"Let's go, Deidara." Tora said, tugging on his arm and pulling him out of the chair.

Once in the meeting room, everyone had sat down at their respective places. The only one who was left was Pein and Tobi. Tora looked at the large door of the room, waiting for it to open and reveal her lover. The door opened revealing the ginger, expecting eyes fell on him, waiting for him to say why he called the meeting. Pein looked around and saw all the attention was on him.

"Why the hell are you staring at me for?" Pein asked.

"Didn't you call this fucking meeting in the first place?" Hidan said.

"I didn't call for any meeting."

Then the door opened once more and revealed the orange masked man. Tobi stood at the head of the table and motioned Pein to sit down. Pein obeyed the motion and went to sit down between Tora and Konan.

"Why the hell is he fucking standing at the head of the table, shouldn't it be you?!" Hidan said, pointing over to the supposed Leader.

"Pein is not the true leader of the Akatsuki. It is me." Tobi said with a whole different voice, it was deep and so un-Tobi like. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame's jaw dropped, not believing what they just heard.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you fucking do with Tobi?" Hidan yelled.

"Tobi was an alias, a made up character to hide my identity." The unknown man explained, "My real name is Uchiha Madara."

This caused everyone, except Pein, Konan and Tora, to enter in shock.

"That's impossible; he has been dead for years." Sasori commented.

"I'm alive, and you're Leader. So you will show me the upmost respect as you did with Pein." Madara glared at all of his subordinates through the hole in his mask. Not everyone could see the glare, but it still could be felt.

Tora was not happy at all, the man standing in the front of the long, wooden table disgusted her to no end. All she wanted to do was rip him apart, limb by limb. Konan and Pein shared the same feelings about the man but Tora was the only one glaring daggers at him. Pein placed a hand on her thigh to remind her to keep calm, he knew that she wouldn't care if she went berserk right then and there, as long as she could kill she would be satisfied.

"Tora, show some respect. Don't glare at your leader." Madara spat.

"You are no leader of mine." Tora retorted.

"Now shall I remind you of what happened that other night?" This caused Tora to start to feel inferior to the man but she would never show it to his face.

"You know you can't call it rape when it was willing." Madara taunted.

"Shut the fuck up." The bluenette's glare intensified and anger started to brew inside of her. "It was far from willing."

"Oh? What about the deal we made before it all? I kept my side of the bargain and so did you." Madara said.

Every other member in the room listened to the conversation, shocked at what was being thrown around. No one really knew what happened when Tora was raped so this was clearing up all the questions.

Pein looked over to his lover shocked at what he had just heard, Tora never told him about a deal.

"You wanted to know who killed your family and I told you. In exchange you needed to give me your body for a night which you did." The whole point in bringing the topic up was because he wanted to humiliate her and take her loved ones from her again. And it was working.

Pein's hand slid off of her leg and looked down, his shadow hiding his face. When Tora felt him remove his hand, her head whipped over to Pein. "Pein, it isn't true. He forced himself on me."

Pein refused to look at her, he gave her no response. "Pein look at me, please."

"May I also announce that Tora's main objective is to eliminate the Akatsuki to avenge her family? She only befriended you all to know your jutsu and fighting styles to figure out your weaknesses." Madara now held a cocky voice, as if he was rubbing everything in her face.

Deidara looked at Tora with crushed eyes, Tora eyes held pleading she was practically saying, "Don't believe him".

Deidara also looked away from her. Tora turned to see Konan next to Pein. The other bluenette glared at her so called 'best friend'. Tora was devastated that she was quickly losing everything that she loved, again. She looked at the other members, Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi remained serious but held glares at her. Hidan scoffed and said, "Stupid lying fucking bitch." _Honestly, that is what I am right now… for once Hidan is right. _

"This meeting is adjourned." Madara said and left the room. Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu all left the room, but Tora, Pein, Konan and Deidara still sat there. Silence took over the room, the silence was unexplainable but all Tora wanted to do was leave.

"How could you?" She heard the bluenette said. "How could you lie to us right in our faces?"

"Konan please, I'm so-"

"You don't get to apologize to me." Konan stood up and marched out of the room and went to her own. She was about give Tora a deserving punch across the face but she was just too pissed off to do it.

"Deidara-"

"Shut up, un. Don't say anything." Tears started to form at the corner of Tora's eyes.

"Please, Deidara. Forgive me, I shouldn't have lied but I just didn't want to lose you."

"Well, congratulations, you just lost two friends. You can rot in hell." Deidara didn't use his speech impediments, which meant that he was dead serious and he meant every word. He stormed out of the room as well.

Pein was the only one left.

Tora turned to face her lover, that is, if they were still together. "Pein… say something."

Pein raised his head, but didn't face Tora. "Why did you lie to me?"

"…I don't know." Tora whispered.

"You let him do _that_ to you. At that time you were with me."

"Pein, I didn't want for him to do it!"

"You cheated on me goddamn it!" Tora instantly shut up. "You cheated on me and lied to my face…" His voice came down to a whisper. He buried his face in one of his hands and remained silence. He supported his arm over the table had covered his eyes with his hand.

"I didn't cheat on you… I love you, Pein. You will be the only one I love." Tora still tried to convince him that what Madara said was a lie, but it was still futile.

Pein just rose from his seat and left the room without giving her a second glance.

…

Tora just sat there, shocked at everything that had just gone down. Tears spilled over her cheeks for the umpteenth time. Even though the Susamajii wanted to appear strong, at that moment she just couldn't hold everything in.

Tora left the lonely room and exited the base, leaving the sadness and sudden hate that was being tossed around, to be alone.

_What am I going to do about this? It's all happening all over again… _

**Intense chapter isn't it? Madara is such an ass, isn't he? *Well, he's actually a sexy ass XD* I'm still waiting for reviews and helpful advice or compliments. Now, what will Tora do? What will happen with her relationship with Pein, that took so long to build up?**

**Next chapter will be the final chapter! **

**R&R!~ **

**~MitsukaiTame **


	20. Leaving

Tora walked through the thick forest surrounding the base which had kept it well hidden. She jumped through the trees and occasionally ran through the grass. It seemed she had been out there forever and that what had happened minutes ago was a memory from a far past. When she figured that she had wondered far enough from the base she sat under a large tree and closed her eyes.

Thoughts and memories invaded her head as she recalled all of the previous events. The death of Kibou, the hatred towards her from her teammates and losing the only man she would ever love.

_Pein…_

Her heart ached from the hate she felt from him. She felt like it was tearing her apart little by little. Tears threatened to fall over her cheeks again, but she pulled herself together and stopped the tears. _No way in hell am I crying again. No more crying, no more crying… _She would repeatedly tell herself not to cry and be strong. She has been for many years of her life, why did she suddenly get so emotional? That was a question that she didn't want to answer.

_It's getting dark…_

The sun set behind the lush trees as the sky turned a bright orange. Soon, the last rays of light disappeared leaving the dark to envelop the landscape and the full moon rose to provide a little light to the land. She thought about going back to the base but she couldn't face the others after what happened… _how long have I been out here? _From running and thinking, she had lost track of how long it had been since she left.

Tora stood up from the tree where she was sitting onto and examined it. It held a thick trunk and green, healthy, leaves. Tora looked up and saw the moonlight emanate through the leaves giving the tree an evangelic look. The Susamajii pulled out a kunai from her back pouch and carved the kanji on her ring onto the tree. She stood back and looked at the symbol carved into the trunk. After thinking by the tree, the bluenette had come up with a decision.

_I am no longer needed here; I've done what I've come to do._

Tora slid off her Akatsuki cloak and hung it on one of the trees branches. Next was the ring sitting on her left middle finger, she thought about if she should take it with her or leave it buried within the coat. She remembered that when she received her ring and cloak Konan had told her that the ring should never come off, but since she was leaving she didn't have a reason to have it resting on her finger. She slowly pulled it off her finger and hid it in one of the interior pockets inside the cloak. Tora glanced one last time at the tree and her fingers traced where she had carved her kanji. She rested her forehead against the trunk and whispered, "This will never be forgotten."

Tora started walking farther away from the base in the middle of the night. _Where to now? _ Tora thought over the many places she had visited and realized that she hasn't returned to her homeland since she was little. She never went on any missions while being with the Akatsuki so her affiliations with them are unknown to the great nations which give her a safe ticket into Amegakure. Tora started to make her way to the nearest village. She wondered if the estate has changed much from what her memories could recall. If the people buried her family or if they left them to rot, if they left her family's estate as it was or tear it down. She thought through all of the possibilities the village could have done.

The bluenette walked in front of a small cave, she stared at it for a few moments, examining its structure and if someone or something was already inhabiting it. Tora walked over to the entrance of the cave and snapped her fingers. A small flame floated over her fingers as it lit up the dark cave. From what she could see the cave was empty. Tora decided to stay there for the night, by this time she had already walked a few miles away from her tree. Until now, Tora realized she hadn't taken any of her belongings with her. Her clothes were still back at the base and she had very limited ninja equipment. Tora sighed in frustration at the thought of having to find food and clothes. She decided to just rest for the night. She sat down on the cold floor and leaned her back against the cave's wall. It was very uncomfortable but she had live with it. Tora shut her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep.

XxxxxX

The sunlight lit up the once dark forest and shined straight into Tora's eyes, waking her up completely. _Damn sun; is this the only way to wake me up?! _Tora rubbed her eyes in frustration as she stretched her arms to fully wake her up, her back arched a bit and she heard a few pops around her shoulder blades and down her back. She sighed in relief and wiped the dust off of her clothes and left the cave in search for some sort of food.

The bluenette explored the trees, the shrubs and various ponds in search of something edible. Luckily, she found an apple tree sitting not far from where she was at. She picked a few apples and stashed some in her pouch for later. After having a refreshing bite to eat, she continued down the trail that would take her to the next town, where she could relocate and find the way to Amegakure.

XxxxxX

After walking for 3 hours, the Susamajii reached a quite large village in the forest's clearing. She walked through the town which was filled with people, some working in the streets as merchants and others just taking a walk through the town. She could tell that they didn't receive strangers much since everyone would stare at her with weary looks and glares. She reached a hotel and figured that they may tell her where she was and help her find her way to Amegakure. The bluenette entered the quaint hotel, it wasn't anything special. It held a well-lit foyer and a lounge area off to the side. A staircase sat in the middle of the room which led to the rooms and some other doors were off to the side. She spots the innkeeper standing behind a counter and she strolled over to the innkeeper, keeping a cool, emotionless face.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a cheery voice. This annoyed her greatly since she was all but happy at the moment.

"What village is this?" She asked in a cold voice.

"This is Tanigakure in the Land of Rivers." He said in the same cheery voice.

Tora was starting get really annoyed with his voice, oh how she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Which way is Amegakure?"

"Just follow go northwest from here for 5 days and you'll reach Amegakure. Anything else I can help you with, a room maybe?" He said, flashing a huge smile. Tora smirked at his quirky personality; it reminded her of- _Deidara…_ Tora's smirk quickly disappeared from her features; she gave her thanks and left the hotel.

_5 days northwest from here. _Tora quickly located herself and the way she had to go. She took a deep breath and started her new journey.

XxxxxX

3 days in, Tora felt herself moving at a faster rate than what the innkeeper at the hotel had told her. She was at the border of Amegakure and the Land of Rivers already, probably since she was a kunoichi she traveled faster than the usual traveler. The previous days were rough for the Susamajii; she has been living off of fruits found in the forest and some food she stole from merchants in the villages she crossed. For clothes, she had to resort to stealing from small stores in the different villages, though the clothes she stole weren't that bad. She stole 2 outfits: a purple top with sleeves that reached down to her elbows and some black shorts that fit comfortably in case she needed to enter a battle or needed to run away from someone; and a dark green tube top with fishnet sleeves paired with a khaki pair of pants. Luckily she still had the ribbon she used to tie her hair up with. She also was able to get some more ninja tools and some basic medical things. She carried all of this in a small bag that hung off of her back.

Tora was mere hours away from where her home used to be. She was anxious to see if the houses still stood or if they were buried in the ground. She hurried to the site and accidentally bumped into an old lady.

"Gomenasai." Tora said politely, giving slight bow to the old woman.

The woman let a faint chuckle resound from her lips. "No need for politeness with me," Tora stood up straight and apologized once again for her carelessness.

"It's ok, child. No blood or broken bones so this old lady is a happy one. But if you don't mind me asking, where are you going, child?" The old lady asked.

Tora looked at the woman carefully, she was carrying some groceries and was hunched over, forced to use a cane. She held a face filled with interest, expecting an answer from the bluenette.

"I was heading over to the Susamajii estate. Is it still there?"

The old woman held an awkward silence, "Do you know what happened there child?"

"Hai." Tora said, lowering her head in remembrance.

"Such a horrible ending for such a wonderful clan, I knew some of them. Especially the clan's leader," the old woman said which caught Tora's interest, "Come walk with me, I will take you to the estate."

Tora walked side by side with the old woman, walking a little slower than usual so she could keep up. "How did you know the clan's leader?" Tora asked.

"Ah, we were dear friends back in that time. His wife was so lovely and his two daughters as well. I would come and babysit them time to time when they were just babies. It is a tragedy the way they died. Up until this day, I still mourn for their deaths."

Tora's eyes saddened, _so no one knew that the eldest daughter survived? _

"What has happened to the estate since then?"

"They removed the bodies and buried them respectively and they also closed the estate down, restricting the passage of villagers. But nowadays they reopened the estate but no one lives there anymore. No one really goes to visit it anymore."

Tora held her head low; sadness covered her features as the woman explained, but didn't want to give it away. What seemed like a few minutes, they reached the entrance of the estate, which held a huge staircase that surely went up to the estate but she couldn't really tell since the top was covered by trees and shrubs. The old woman stood in front of it, eyes filled with memories of the good old days. She wished that there was something she could do to help the family during the attack, which still remained unknown to the public.

"Thank you for your kindness and help." Tora bowed politely and started to go up the stairs.

"Young woman, I never properly introduced myself!" Tora stopped and turned to see the old woman.

"My name is Fuurui, Fuurui Kihaku." The woman informed.

"Pleasure to meet you Fuurui-san," Tora started to go up the stairs once more, once she was almost out of sight she turned, "My name is Tora." She made her voice barely audible but enough so that the Fuurui could hear. The woman's eyes widened, knowing only one child with that name. Her eyes brightened up as she watched the, now young woman, go up the stairs. _This clan will live forever and their story told for generations. _She thought.

XxxxxX

Tora reached the top of the stairs and looked at her environment. Houses and trees covered the estate. _This place hasn't changed a bit._

The only Susamajii started to walk up the street to where her house was. While she was walking, memories of when she was a little girl raced into her thoughts. Memories of her running down the street with her little sister playing tag while her mother talked to her relatives. She remembered going to visit her father while he was working and bringing him a home cooked lunch. She remembered the time when she smiled every day. She had wished that those days would come back and she could relive those wonderful moments, but if it was possible she would have never met Pein or the Akatsuki. The year and a half she was with them was the best time she had had in years.

Tora reached the front of the house where she had once lived. She slowly got up on the porch and slid the door open to reveal the interior of the house. She walked in slowly, taking in all of the memories she wished to bury behind her mind. She walked through the kitchen, the dining room, and then she went upstairs. Surprisingly, the house was still furnished and well kept. She walked up another flight of stairs and entered her little sister's room. A faint smile appeared on the Susamajii's face as she remembered how her sister loved stuffed animals and how she would fill her room with them. Stuffed animals covered the bed and most of the room's floor. _I'm quite surprised that no one has tried to steal or sell all of this stuff. But I'm grateful they haven't._ The bluenette picked up a white rabbit that was sprawled out on the floor. _This is Amaii's favorite toy._ Tora had no idea how she was able to keep a straight face without bursting into tears with all of the memory's flooding her brain.

Tora left the room and headed to her own room. It was just as she left it, a mess. That night, Amaii and her were playing in her room and completely thrashed it. Tora sat on her old bed and took one of the picture frames sitting on her night stand. It was a picture of herself and Amaii. Her smile grew wider as she examined herself and her sister. _We were so young, so happy…_

XxxxxX

Back at the Akatsuki hideout after a few days, Pein returned to his office to continue working on the files and documents he needed to fill out and hand in. The rest of the Akatsuki members were in their respective rooms since nothing else was needed of them and there were no current missions.

The ginger sat in his office working to keep his mind off of the discussion that happened a couple days ago. He was so pissed that he wanted to kill someone just for the sport of it. But he was stuck in his office doing paperwork. Joy. The same scene was playing over and over in his mind, _"You can't call it rape when it was willing." Madara taunted._ He became so infuriated that he swept his arm over the desk, dragging all of the papers over it onto the floor. He just couldn't work with all of this going through his mind, and to top it off someone was knocking at the door. _Who the fuck is that? _Pein was pissed off enough as it is, _if the person on the other side of that values there life they should better fuck off._ Three more knocks came a long with a feminine voice, "Pein let me in."

"Come in."

The origami user entered the office to find a pissed off Pein and papers all over the floor. "What?" Pein spat out. "Just because you're pissed doesn't mean you can talk to me like that, I'm equally as pissed as you are." Konan spat back. She was the only one that could talk to him like that and get away with it.

"Now that were on the topic of being pissed, the very cause why we are all mad is missing and she is nowhere to be found. Should we search for her?"

Pein sighed; _she just can't stand still, can she?_

"Alright, let's go look for her. She couldn't have gotten far. Have you checked with Madara? I'm sure she is having fun with him."

"Madara left this morning for something important, he said." Pein rose from his seat and went to stand next to the bluenette. "Actually Pein, I think she was telling the truth about that part. I don't think she willingly slept with Madara."

Pein glared at her, he has never glared at her. She was taken aback by the harsh stare and cleaned her case, "Pein think about it, she couldn't stand being touched for the following days and every time 'Tobi' would come over she would glare daggers at him and she wouldn't even be close to him. She couldn't stand it." Now that the ginger was thinking it over, Konan did make a point.

"Though I'm still pissed at her by lying, but she was really raped by Madara and we believed him and blamed her for it." Pein's eyes softened, he did remember how he found her. Tied up, bleeding and scared as hell. _How could I be so stupid?!_

"Let's go get her, call the other members and inform them of their new duties. We have to find Tora." He still had his doubts but he needed to find her.

**Well, turns out that this ISN'T the final chapter. Once I started writing, I kind of went over board and it had +10,000 words. So I had to divide it into various chapters. So there will be like 3 new chapters this time around so stay tuned ;)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review!~ **

**~MitsukaiTame**


	21. Shit

Tora went into every room except the living room, that room was taboo to her. It would take a certain amount of courage to go in there. Tora stood in the entrance of the room, afraid to even look in. She was sure that the walls and floors were stained with blood. Tora took a deep breath and stepped in the room. It felt weird, coming back into the room which changed her life completely. She went over to the part where the hidden compartment was. The outline of where her family's bodies were was marked onto the floor with the matching blood stains. She walked around the markings and stood over the compartment. So many nightmares she had over the years, and it never changed. Tora climbed in the compartment and sat there, things started to play out as if it was that night years ago. She saw her sister crying and clinging onto her mother while Tora sat quietly in the far corner. She saw everything play out in her imagination again.

Tora's eyes went wide as she felt a spike of foreign chakra nearby. She quickly stood up and took a kunai out of her pouch to defend herself. She walked carefully around the first floor, making sure there weren't any intruders in the building. Once she secured the first floor, she felt another spike of chakra making her return to the living room. She looked out one of the windows and saw that no one was there. She knew she wasn't being paranoid, someone was out there and they were looking for her.

Tora felt another spike behind her. _This place isn't safe anymore. _Tora quickly left the house and looked around, she couldn't find anyone so she released some chakra around her body and on the surrounding area. She couldn't sense anybody so she wearily left the estate, convinced that someone _was_ there.

She decided to go back to the Land of Rivers and visit one of the villages there. She put her kunai away and quickly left the country of Amegakure. She was back in the Land of Rivers in a day in a half, taking no rests or stops to eat. She would only take out an apple to munch on but that was it and her adrenaline was serving for energy at the moment. The bluenette was afraid if Orochimaru had sent out another spy to eliminate her and she had heard that he had powerful ninja's under his wing and without her powers being completely under control, there could be severe consequences.

XxxxxX

All of the Akatsuki scattered throughout the forest, searching for the missing bluenette. Pein and Konan scouted out south; Hidan and Kakuzu, west; Zetsu and Tobi, east; and Sasori and Deidara, north. Kisame and Itachi stayed at the base just in case. Everyone else had a small radio attached around there neck and an earpiece that allowed them to hear the others transmissions.

_No luck so far. _Pein thought. The radio was silent, telling him no one had found her yet.

"_Can someone remind me why the hell are we looking for her, un?"_ Deidara said over the radio.

"She is a vital part of the Akatsuki and we cannot let her escape, she knows too much." Pein responded.

"I know you're pissed at her Deidara-kun and so am I, but we have to find her." Konan said.

A sigh could be heard over the radio, presumably Deidara's, _"Whatever, hmm."_

The radio fell silent once more and the Akatsuki continued to search. The ginger and bluenette flew through the trees and incredible speed. Pein focused on one side and Konan on another. Konan suddenly stopped but Pein paid no attention and kept on looking.

"Pein!" He heard Konan scream from behind.

The ginger stopped and turned quickly to go back to where Konan was. He dropped from the tree branches onto the floor right next to Konan. Her eyes were fixated on something and she didn't look away.

"What are you looking at?" Pein asked, trying to find where her eyes were.

Konan raised a slender finger to point at one of the trees. Pein followed her finger and saw what the bluenette was fixated on.

_Oh shit…_

"Everyone go 5 miles south of the base and find Konan and I. Be quick." Pein reported.

"_Hai, Leader-sama." _All of the Akatsuki replied.

Konan and Pein got closer to the tree and stared at it. In no time at all, all of the Akatsuki was behind Pein and Konan. All of them saw the tree and stood motionless and quiet until Pein gave orders. All of them didn't give a fuck if the Susamajii had left. They didn't really care for her anymore…

They all stared at the carved kanji on the tree bark and the hanging Akatsuki cloak on the branch. Pein's hands became fists and the clenched together in anger. No longer able to hold it in, he punched the tree leaving a huge hole in the trunk. Miraculously, the tree held its ground but the carving was no longer visible. The ginger ripped down the Akatsuki cloak and the ring came flying out and fell on the floor.

"So the bitch high tailed it, huh?" Hidan snickered, breaking the silence.

"Good riddance, un." Deidara said.

"Damn Blondie, I thought I didn't fucking expect to hear those words come out of your mouth." Hidan commented.

"She was going to eventually leave anyways. The sooner the better, un." Deidara replied, ignoring the nickname. Konan turned and glared at the terrorist.

"I guess blondie has a fucking stick up his ass."

"Quiet!" Pein's voice roared over the others, all of them shutting up and giving him their full attention.

"Go and get her. We cannot lose her. Deidara and Sasori, use Deidara's birds to go up and search from above."

"Hai." They both replied, Deidara quickly made 2 clay birds and took flight in search for the bluenette that he loathed.

"The rest of you search on the ground. Don't stop until you find her."

"Hai." The rest of the Akatsuki members spread out in different directions. Pein informed Itachi and Kisame of their new orders over the radio.

After they were all gone, Konan went to pick up the ring.

"Let's go, Pein." Konan said, tucking the ring in her pocket.

Pein nodded and jumped onto a tree branch and started going forward with Konan right behind him.

XxxxxX

Tora was an hour away from Tanigakure. She had grown suspicions that someone was following her, she could sense a faint chakra source half a mile behind her. She picked up her pace a bit more, she wasn't even sure that her body could give anymore. She suddenly sensed something flying towards her from behind. Tora quickly dodged, from what seemed like a couple of shuriken and turned to see her attacker. More shuriken flew towards her and she dodged them all, but not seeing her attacker was a great disadvantage so she needed a different landscape. He or she was probably hiding within the trees so she needed to lead him or her to an open space. Tora remembered that there was a large field not so far from her location. Tora headed there and constantly dodged kunai knives and shuriken. She jumped out of the trees and landed in the middle of the field.

The Susamajii quickly took her stance and looked at her surroundings. It was steady and quiet, almost peaceful. But she knew that she shouldn't let her guard down. A minute passed and still nothing. She was beginning to think it was all in her head but there is no way those shuriken were a figment of her imagination. She waited in her stance for a few more moments until a shady figure appeared in front of her with a fist ready to make contact with her face. She quickly crouched and swept her leg to attempt to make the figure fall. Unfortunately, the figure jumped and landed quite a few feet behind her. Tora turned to face the figure and saw it was a man. He had short black hair with tan skin, his eyes were coal black and he was extremely muscular and built. Tora could tell that he meant business since he had blood lust practically written all over him. She took her stance once more and stared at the man in the eye, challenging him to take the first move. The man in front of her was HUGE and she was sure that one blow would knock her out.

"Your dead bitch!" He roared at her and charged eagerly at her with a look of insanity on his features.

He would throw various punches at the bluenette and she would dodge them all. Tora would try to counteract with kicks and punches of her own but taijutsu wasn't her strong point. Tora jumped back to get some distance between the two and made her hand signs quickly.

"Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu!" (Earth Style: Antlion)

A huge hole appeared in the middle of the field as was sucking everything around it in, creating a huge pit. The unknown man was caught in the suction but held his ground. _He's strong._ Tora put more chakra into the jutsu to increase the suction. The man had difficulties to not be sucked in but he started pulling himself out. Tora's eyes widened as the man pulled himself out of the pit and stood in front of it. Tora canceled the jutsu and prepared for another one. _I have to resort to fighting long to mid-range. If he gets any closer I'm done for. _Tora formed more hand signs while the man composed himself.

"Doton: Dosekiryū." (Earth Style: Earth Dragon)

A dragon emerged from the ground made of earth and mud and attacked the man while his guard was still down. The man raised his fist and pondered the dragon's head, destroying the jutsu completely. Tora stood there wide eyed. None of her jutsus were working against this man. In her state of shock, he appeared in front of her and landed a punch in her gut, raising her from the floor and shooting her up in the sky. He then jumped up to join her in her ascent and kicked her back down to the ground. The bluenette's body came in contact with the ground and left a huge crater behind her. Rivers of blood flew down her chin, staining her clothes. Tora lay motionless on the ground, trying to force herself up but her body denying her to do so. The unknown male returned to the ground and stood over her motionless body. He took a kunai out and a sick grin was plastered over his features. A twisted look in his eyes told Tora that this guy was completely insane. He was about to strike her when an earth spike rose from the ground and grazed his arm, cutting him deeply. He winced in pain when another spike rose from the ground, he dodged it but more and more were popping out of the ground, forcing him to retreat a couple of feet.

"That's impossible! You didn't make any hand signs!" He yelled at her, frustrated at not being able to sate is blood thirst.

Tora forced her body to stand up and take her stance again. "I don't need hand signs to kill you." Tora said.

He was enraged to some odd reason and charged at her once more. Tora quickly extended her leg, as if she was kicking someone, and a burst of fire came out. The fire was fierce and it headed straight to the huge man. He barely dodged it but it singed half of his leg. He had at least a 3rd degree burns on his leg so that would slow him down greatly. Tora lowered her foot, stopping the wild flames. She took her original stance and waited for her opponent to strike. At this point, he felt no pain whatsoever so he started to form hand signs of his own.

"Rairyū no Tatsumaki!" (Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado)

The sky started to turn a deep gray and the roar of lightning could be heard. A lightning bolt shot from the sky and fell over the man. His body glowed a bright blue and then the lightning retreated and formed a dragon shape. The dragon roared at the bluenette and disappeared; it reappeared above Tora and moved at amazing speed. Tora crossed her arms and separated them letting a great force of air run against the dragon and destroying it. While Tora was distracted by destroying the dragon, the killer took that opportunity to fill his fist with chakra and strike her across the face. Tora flew back into the forest, going through tree trunks and slid through the rough earth. Tora ended up 1 mile away from her opponent. She had a broken nose, broken ribs, a black eye and probably some other wounds she just couldn't feel at this point. Plus, her muscles were starting to contract. _Oh hell no, not yet. _

Tora stood once more, but with more difficulty. At his rate, she was finished if she received another blow with such potential. She walked back to where her attacker was. This was the same place where they had started.

He let out a laugh full of insanity and madness. "Tough little bitch aren't you?! Why won't you just fall down and die?!" He yelled, his voice leaking with the same emotions.

Tora held her silence and decided not to encourage his insanity. She just stood there looking at him with pity. "Come on you little bitch! Attack! Try to kill me!" He let another insane laughter slip from his lips. Tora smirked at him and raised her pointer and middle finger to make a basic sign. All of a sudden, wire and paper bombs came out of the forest and the ground and wrapped themselves around the insane man. His face went dead serious as he tried to escape from the trap. His intentions were useless since the wire was tied securely around him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go you whore!" He yelled out.

"You should know something about me," Tora said, a glint of evil shined in her eyes. "Nobody calls me bitch and lives." Tora made the same hand sign once more and she triggered the paper bombs around her opponent's body, causing a massive explosion.

XxxxxX

The explosion could be heard from every part of the forest, startling animals, birds and the humans that inhabited it. Pein and Konan heard the explosion and noticed they were close by.

Konan looked at Pein, asking him if they should see what happened. Pein nodded and the pair headed out to the explosion site.

"_Did anyone else her that?" _Kisame asked over the radio.

"_How could I fucking not?! It practically left me fucking deaf!" _Hidan replied.

"_Konan and I are going to check it out. We will inform you if you are needed." _Pein said.

"_Hai."_ All of them replied.

Pein and Konan reached the site in no time, but remained hidden in between the trees. Nothing was visible since the smoke hasn't cleared. It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and reveal the ones who were fighting. The first to appear was the Susamajii.

"Tora." Konan whispered. Both of the missing nin's could see the state the Susamajii was in. It caused worry in the origami user; Pein wasn't sure what to feel at this point. Tora was staring into the cloud of smoke, waiting for her opponent to appear.

"Everyone come south from our previous position." Pein informed the other member's through the radio.

"Should we head in?" Konan asked.

"Not yet, we have to see who she's up against." Pein replied.

The smoke finally cleared to reveal a huge crater with nothing in it. The two heard Tora sigh in relief as she fell to her knees, clutching her rib cage. She closed her eyes and raised her head to the skies. Her lips started moving but whatever she was saying was inaudible to the two childhood friends. Out of nowhere another person came out of the ground in front of Tora and punched her right in the chest. Tora flew back into a tree and coughed out even more blood. They guessed that that was her opponent.

"Now." Pein said.

Pein and Konan entered the battle field and stood in front of Tora in a protective manner. Tora looked up and immediately saw the cloaks and already knew who was there. She forced herself up again and stood in between the two.

"This is my battle. You guys don't have to interfere." Tora said. She didn't want them fight her battles. It has been a while since she has entered a battle and she desperately needed one, but she didn't want someone finishing what she started.

"Tora you are in no condition to continue fighting." Pein said. His eyes making contact with their opponent who seemed even more pissed off now.

"Since when did you start caring about me again?"

"…We will talk when we get back to the base." Pein said.

"Who said I was going back?"

"Tora-san, you can't leave. We can't risk our organizations secrecy." Konan stated.

Tora glared at the two Akatsuki members and walked forward, passing both of them. She stared into the coal, insane eyes of her opponent and examined his physical state. His body was covered with 3rd degree burns; it was a miracle this man is even breathing. _Just a little push and he is gone. _She would encourage herself to finish the battle even though her body was screaming for medical attention. She glared at the man and he glared back with his maniacal eyes. His breathing became labored as he was reaching his limit. Tora took her stance, which she was hoping to be the last time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slid her shoes off and let her feet feel the grass, feel the earth. He became impatient with the bluenette and charged at her. Pein and Konan immediately took a defensive stance as he charged at her. The injured man suddenly disappeared within the earth. Pein and Konan retreated to the trees, leaving Tora alone in the field.

_What is she doing?! She'll be killed if she stays there! _Pein thought but kept his stoic demeanor. He was ready to attack if anything happened to his bluenette. _Wait, my bluenette? _

The monstrous man appeared behind Tora ready to land a fatal blow but Tora sensed him within the earth so to counteract his attempt the banged her foot against the earth, letting a huge block of rock emerge from the ground and hit the man under his jaw, which sent him flying upwards. When he came falling back down, before he touched the ground Tora swung her foot back so it connect with his neck, dislocating it, causing immediate death. The man was shot over to a tree where his head hit against the trees bark. Tora opened her eyes and saw the man's motionless body. She sighed once more in relief; her knees gave out as she fell onto the floor. Tora chuckled for some odd reason. By this time, all of the Akatsuki members were behind Pein and Konan watching the rest of the battle with a smirk plastered on their faces as they had watched the bulky man get his ass handed to him.

The ginger and origami user jumped off the tree and went over to the bluenette lying on the floor.

"Get up." Pein ordered.

He heard Tora smirk as she sat up and she retorted, "Or what?"

"I'll drag you by your hair back to the base and make Itachi put you in his Tsukuyomi."

Tora quickly stood up and faced her former lover. Pein glared at her and gave her his back, "Let's go."

"I'm not going back, Leader-sama." Tora said.

Pein's eyes widened, _she didn't use my name…_ "You don't have an option."


	22. Get Talking

"I'm not going. There is no need for me to stay in the organization." Tora was starting to be stubborn and Pein hated stubbornness.

"Let her go, un! It's not like she's wanted anyway!" Deidara yelled from the background, who received a slap on the back of the head by his Danna.

"The hell, Sasori Danna, un?!"

"Don't involve yourself in conversations that are none of your concern, brat." Sasori said, his chocolate orbs glaring into the baby blue ones. Deidara huffed and kept his silence.

A flash of sadness went through Tora's eyes but she made sure to hide it before someone noticed. Of course, Konan noticed it but decided to keep what she was going to say to herself.

"You will come back if you like or not. Once you join the organization you cannot leave." Pein hovered over her and glared into her eyes. Most people would feel intimidated by the Akatsuki Leader but Tora returned his glare defiantly. _Leave it to her to defy me. _Pein thought.

The stare down continued between both of them but Tora broke it and said, "Fine… whatever." Tora went around him and started to head back to the base when the side effects to her Kekkei Genkai started and made her fall off the branch and land face forward into the floor. Her arms and legs were in so much pain, she had over done it. She laid there trembling and grunting in pain.

"Suck it up. We have to get back before sun down." Pein said, walking in front of her and leading the rest back to the base. Tora stood up weakly and jumped up onto the tree branch. She could barely travel in the pain she was in. The many injuries she had plus the contractions on her arms and legs was enough to make her body nearly numb.

XxxxxX

Once they all reached their base, Tora was the first to enter and locked herself in the shared room. Pein hadn't moved her stuff out yet since there were no more rooms. He would've put them in a cell but he never got the time to do it. Tora sat down on the bed were many eventful things happened. She stood up disgusted with herself and preferably sat down on the floor. Tora pulled out the crystal around her neck and started to whisper wishes and desires. She wanted to leave, she wanted to be as far as possible from the base, from these people but it was impossible. They would just find her and bring her back.

The door opened and the ginger entered the room looking for the bluenette. He saw her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. It seems she acknowledged his presence but she refused to look at him. He threw her cloak quite roughly which slapped her right in the face. She immediately reacted to this and was about to yell and curse at him but restrained herself since she knew what happened when she did. He threw her ring which fell on her lap. She picked it up and stared at it.

"Next time you take it off, your dead." With that he left the room and went back to his own business.

Tora clamped her hand around the ring and threw it to the floor and threw the cloak as far away from her as possible. An unbearable pain shot threw her arm as she screamed out. _Another one… this one is the worst one so far._ Tora doubled over and groaned in pain. Her eyes became watery and tears started to collect themselves on the corner of her eyes. The pain stopped after a few more moments and Tora figured that she should treat the other injuries she had. She stood up again which caused her even more pain and walked carefully to the infirmary.

When she reached the room, she noticed that no one was there. She thanked Kami and walked in. She looked around in the drawers for some basic medical stuff. She pulled out disinfectants, bandages, ice and much other stuff to treat her wounds. She brought the supplies over to one of the tables and sat herself down on the bed. She started to clean the cuts she had and wrapped them up securely in bandages. She then went for her ribs. She started to feel around to find exactly how many ribs were severed and how much damage they received. Tora gave out a grimaced as her hand poked around her torso. She had around 5 broken ribs. She took of her shirt and wrapped her ribs and chest in a bandage tightly and placed an ice pack on her chest since it would help with breathing more easily. Having broken ribs caused the bluenette to have pain while breathing and obviously moving around. The pain in her muscles would wear off the next day so she just grabbed some more ice packs and left the room.

All she wanted to do is lie down and take it easy, and maybe take a nap. When she reached the room she didn't even care what happened on the bed, she just laid down and let out a sigh of relief. That bed was heaven, and there was no doubt about it. She placed the ice packs she had taken over her arms, legs and one on her eye. _I feel like shit. I bet I even look like shit. _

Tora closed her eyes, or more like eye, and fell asleep. She at least deserved to sleep.

XxxxxX

Around 10:00 p.m., Pein walked into the room, exhausted completely. He looked over to his bed and saw the Susamajii fast asleep with her body covered with ice packs and wrapped in bandages, again. He smirked at the nostalgia of the moment and took of his cloak. He noticed that the ice packs were more like water packs now; they had completely melted and were starting to soak the bed. He went over to her side of the bed and carefully took them off, trying not to wake her. His intentions were unsuccessful as the Susamajii started to wake up.

"What are you doing?" Tora asked through hazed eyes.

"The ice packs are soaking the bed." He answered. He removed the rest of the packs and took them to the bathroom sink and put them there. He came back into the room and saw Tora attempting to sit up but failing miserably as the pain was too much to bear.

Pein sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

"Nothing of your concern, I can handle it." Tora replied.

"You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" Pein sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Tora rolled sideways and placed her feet on the floor and stood up from there. She winced in pain as she tried to stand up straight and at least managed it successfully. Tora waddled over to the dresser and pulled out her pajamas. She didn't care anymore if he sees her or not, at this point, she didn't care if someone else entered and saw her stark naked. She pulled her shirt over her head and placed it on the floor. Pein stared at her from the windowsill; he saw how bruised and hurt she was and the difficulties she had just by moving a finger. He sighed for the umpteenth time and went over to Tora.

Tora had successfully taken off her shirt but she stuck by putting on the other. She just couldn't pull it down. She then felt a second pair of hands on her wrists and they pulled down the desired shirt. She looked over to see Pein right behind her.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help, Leader-sama." Tora said.

"Why don't you use my name anymore?"

"I think that relationship we had is gone. So I have no need to call you by your name." Tora replied. She reached down to pull down her pants and change into some shorts but since she couldn't bend down it resulted difficult. Pein almost tore off the pants resting on her hips. _Thank Kami he didn't, those are nice pants!_

"Call me by my name." Pein ordered.

"Hai, Pein-sama."

"Without the honorifics."

"Whatever, Pein."

The ginger pulled up the shorts she desired, as soon as she felt the shorts on her body she went over to lie down on the bed again. She pulled back the sheets and covers and was about to climb into bed when she was pinned against the wall by the Akatsuki Leader.

Tora glared at him, "Are you crazy?! Do you know how much pain I'm in right now?!"

Pein stared into her eyes, but it wasn't glaring like he has been doing a lot lately. "What?" Tora asked, confused from his sudden behavior.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth." Pein ordered.

"Truth about what?" Tora asked still confused.

"The truth about what was said a week ago."

Tora looked down, thinking about her next words because what she said would decide how her future in this organization would be like.

Tora looked back up into the Rinnegan eyes and said, "When Madara revealed himself to me, he did make me an offer. He told me that he would tell me the truth if I gave him my body for one night. I turned him down since I'm in love with you, but he didn't take no as a possible answer so he forced himself on me and…" Tora lowered her eyes as she remembered what the Uchiha did to her.

Pein processed what she had just said, her eyes didn't show any signs that she was lying. Somehow he had a special gift that he could tell when a person is lying or not. Some people are extremely obvious while others are very good at it but he can still catch it. But with Tora, she was dead serious, no flinches, she didn't look away for a second. Only at the end which was understandable. _I believe you Tora, I'm sorry._ Then something popped into his head and he realized something.

"Did you just say you're in love with me?" Pein asked.

Tora blushed; she was being way too sincere in her explanation. Tora nodded her head slowly.

"Liar, there is no way you can still love me. You must hate me for everything I did." A frown appeared on his features in disbelief.

"I'm still pissed at you for everything of course but yes, I'm still in love with you, no matter what."

Tora could swear she just imagined a crowd behind them screaming 'Awwww!' and everything sounding cliché-ish. Tora was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a warm pair of lips press over hers. Her eyes widened as she saw her former lover kissing her. His chilled snake bites tickled her skin and his warm lips molded with her own. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him; he tried to be extremely gentle with her, knowing she was in pain. Tora attempted to raise her arms to wrap around his neck but she felt his gentle hands grab her arms and put them down. He broke the kiss before things started to get out of hand and looked at her flush face.

He lowered his face to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry. For everything."

Tora smiled and rested her forehead on his shoulder and cuddled into the crook of his neck. He carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed, under the blankets. The ginger removed his shirt and shoes and crawled into the bed with her. Tora crawled closer to the ginger and snuggled up into his pierced chest.

"I guess we're back together." She whispered against his bare skin.

"Who said we ever ended?" He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and held her close for the rest of the night.

XxxxxX

This time, Tora awoke with the movement of the person she was clinging onto. Her green eyes opened and noticed where she was. She was snuggled up to her lover and getting the deserved rest. She separated from the warm body and tried to sit up. With her ribs still being tender, she winced in pain and laid back down. She then tried raising her arms and moving her legs, luckily her arms and legs were fully cured from the side effects from her Kekkei Genkai. She rolled over to the edge of the bed and stuck out her legs and placed them on the floor and pushed herself up. Pein watched with amusement as his lover waddled over to the bathroom. After seeing her disappear in the bathroom, he decided to join her and get out of bed.

He opened the door to the bathroom and saw his lover undressing and getting ready for a shower. He went over to one of the showers and turned the water on so it could start to heat up.

"Can you turn on a shower for me, Pein?" Tora asked.

"Why? We only need one." Pein whispered in her ear. Tora blushed at his comment, remembering what happened when they took a bath together. Pein wrapped his arms under her breasts, but instantly removed them when he heard Tora gasp and wince in pain. He held an apologetic look and examined her ribs. He saw that she had bandaged them correctly but they needed to come off in order for her to take a shower.

"I'll take you to Konan when we are finished." He said. He started to unwrap her bandages as she tried to breathe normally since the bandages were helping her breathe. Every time she would inhale and exhale pain would course through her body. She closed her eyes tightly and griped the counter top as Pein finished taking off her bandages. He placed the bandages onto the counter and finished undressing himself.

"I doubt she'll help me though. She's still pissed off at me remember?" Tora said.

"That's something _you_ have to fix, the same with Deidara. But for now concern yourself with getting better."

"Funny how I'm always hurt or healing from something. Must be boring for you…" Tora said. Walking over to the shower, she stepped in with Pein right behind her. She wondered over to the water and let it fall on her face and body. The water felt like heaven, it coursed through her long, dark blue hair and her creamy skin.

"I love taking care of you." She heard Pein whisper in her ear. Tora laid her head back onto Pein's shoulder and looked over to the orange haired god. His natural spikes had fallen because of the water, making strands of orange hair fall over his face.

_Damn this man is SEXY! _She pressed her lips against his as the shared another smoldering kiss. He gently placed his hands around her hips as she placed one of her hands on his cheek. Pein suckled on her lower lip, asking permission to explore her mouth. Tora opened her mouth as their tongues started their own dance. Tora retreated her tongue to let Pein explore, his tongue penetrated her mouth touching every crevice. Tora moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue inside her mouth, wishing it was inside somewhere else…

Tora broke the kiss and reached out for the shampoo. "Will you put it on for me?"

Pein smirked at her and poured some of the substance on his hand and started to incorporate it into her scalp and hair. He massaged her head and ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes trailed down her body as he watched the suds slide down, giving him an instant hard on. He released his hands from Tora's head and let her rinse the substance off. Tora turned around so she was face to face with Pein and rinsed her hair. She ran her hands through her hair, removing all of the suds from her hair and letting it run down her body. Pein's eyes never left her body; his erection was starting to ache as he saw his lover rinse herself. Tora stepped out of the water and took the remaining suds and water from her eyes. She heard Pein grunt in discomfort and wondered why. She looked down and saw his aching erection.

She smirked at him and looked up at him with glazed eyes, "A little excited aren't we?"

Pein smirked at her and pulled her close, "Well, it's hard not to get excited."

"How are you going to relieve yourself? I can't really help you there." Tora teased

Pein smirked at her, "Oh but yes you can."

"Really? How?" Tora continued to tease the orange haired man.

"Like this," Pein grabbed Tora's hand and placed his aching member. Tora blushed as he grunted by the contact. He needed more so he began to teach her, he wrapped her fingers around him and moved her hand up and down. He hid his face into the crook of her neck due to the pleasure he was receiving. He started groaning and letting soft moans slip from his lips. Tora felt his warm breath against her skin causing her to pant. She picked up the pace and would occasionally graze the tip with her thumb. She could hear the ginger moaning against her neck which made her pant. Pein started to nip on Tora's neck and suckle the soft flesh. She felt his hand drop down to her ass and grope one of the cheeks. Tora gasped at action and focused on the pumping. Tora started to pump as fast as she could, throwing Pein over board.

"Tora, I-I'm gonna cum." He whispered between moans and groans. A couple of seconds, Pein released all over her hand and their stomachs. Pein released her ass cheek and stood up straight. He was still panting from his release but looked completely satisfied. Tora raised her hand filled with the white substance and licked it off her fingers. Once her hand was fully cleaned she licked her lips and looked lustfully at Pein.

"Don't get me excited again because I will fuck the living day lights out of you even though you're injured." Tora's cheeks became stained with a crimson red again as Pein chuckled at her reaction. The couple finished their shower and got dressed accordingly.

Firstly, Pein took Tora to the infirmary and then left to get Konan. He knocked on the door to Konan's shared room with Zetsu. Konan opened the door, her hair damp and the smell of soap emanated off of her.

"Yes, Pein?" She asked.

"I need you in the infirmary. Now." Pein ordered.

"What for?"

"Someone needs to be healed." Pein said.

Konan grabbed her cloak and put it on but didn't button it up. They walked to the infirmary and when Konan looked inside and saw the bluenette gazing at a random spot in the room. She turned to Pein and said, "No."

"Heal her. You need to talk to her anyway. That's an order." Pein said.

Konan huffed and entered the infirmary. Tora saw the bluenette enter and stand in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest and angry eyes. "Start talking."

Tora began to explain why she had lied and that her primary intentions of joining the Akatsuki was to exploit their weaknesses and eliminate them, but she held a lot of hate towards the organization that she wanted to see them suffer as well but not by her hand. After becoming more apart to the organization, the hate she had vanished and it was replaced with something else. She didn't know exactly what but she had Pein and then came Deidara and the bluenette. Whilst Tora finished explaining all of this, Konan stood thinking over what was just told her.

"I'll heal you." Konan said, she held a serious voice and motioned Tora to lie down. Tora did so but asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've partially forgiven you, we can talk, and I'll heal you and so on. But you need to earn my friendship back."

Tora's eyes saddened but at least she was forgiven… in an awkward kind of way. Konan placed her hands on her rib area and her hands started to glow a bright green. Pein stood in the background watching the bluenette work. Once Konan found all the serious injuries and fractures she started to fix it them, most of her ribs were shattered completely so she had to arrange them back to their correct positions.

"This may hurt. Stay still."

Tora shot her a questioning look when she felt a searing pain on her left side. Tora screamed out as she felt Konan press against the tender parts of her body. Pein immediately appeared next the Susamajii and started cooing in her ear. It took Konan around 10 minutes to fix her ribs. Now she concentrated on healing them fully. It took no longer than 5 minutes for Tora's ribs to be healed. Tora sighed as she could finally breath normally again. Now the only wounds she had were small cuts and bruises.

"Do you want me heal those as well?" Konan asked.

"Ie, they'll heal on their own. Thank you Konan-san." Tora bowed respectively and left the room. Now she had one more person to talk to.

**First chapter of 2013 :D Anyways, this fic was supposed to end like 3 chapters ago but I can't leave it without fixing some things ;) I hope you guys are enjoying it and REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW! I want to know what you guys are thinking and any suggestions about the story! Please!~ ^^**

**~MitsukaiTame**


	23. Prank Time!

She searched for the blonde in his room, but he wasn't there. She went to the kitchen and he wasn't there either. She poked her head into the dining room and saw the blonde having a bowl of cereal alone. _Perfect! _

Tora strolled in and sat next to the blonde. Deidara noticed her presence but ignored her. He was about to tell her to get out but his mouth was full. "I need to talk to you." He heard her say.

"Oh? About what, un?" His voice was sarcastic and rude. Tora gave him a small glare which he paid no attention to.

"I need to apologize and explain."

"Go ahead, un." Deidara paid more attention to his cereal than the bluenette. Tora started to tell him the same thing she did with Konan. Deidara listened to what she had to say, once she was finished, Deidara finally turned to look at her.

"You know you could've said that when we first met, un?" He smirked at her. Tora's green orbs lit up as she saw the friend she missed.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Deidara nodded his head as he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into an embrace. The hug lasted no more than a second as the arms retreated from his shoulders. Deidara looked at the bluenette amazed that she would suddenly do what she hates the most. The blonde flashed a wide grin at the bluenette and she gladly returned the smile.

"How are you doing, un?" Deidara asked, staring at her many cuts and her black eye.

"I'm doing fine but I could look better."

"You look fine, un."

Pein then walked into the room and stood behind his lover. "All fixed?" He asked. Tora and Deidara nodded simultaneously. Tora smiled at the ginger and stood up and entered the kitchen. She was itching for a decent meal. She looked around the kitchen and found something decent to eat. She pulled out some chicken and some veggies to make a stir fry. She cut the chicken in strips and cut of different kinds of vegetables to go in the stir fry. The bluenette took out a pan and started to heat it up so she could begin the cooking. Once the pan was hot enough, she placed the chicken in the pan. A loud sear could be heard and steam floated of the pan. Tora took a wooden spoon and flipped the chicken every now and then until they were almost cooked. She then placed the veggies inside the pan and mixed them in with the chicken. The scent of the food floated out of the kitchen and wondered around the base.

Its scent lingered over to Deidara and Pein which caused both men to get up and see what's cooking. They saw Tora making the dish and Deidara asked, "Will you share, un?"

Tora giggled, "Didn't you just eat?"

"Yeah, but that made me hungry again, un!"

"Sure, there is plenty for anyone who wants some." Tora smiled. Once the meal was finished, she served three plates of food and handed one of them to the grinning bomber and another to the former Leader. The terrorist raced to the dining room and sat down and began to dive in.

"Oh my KAMI, this is heaven!" Deidara yelled out.

Tora smiled at the blonde as she sat down next to him, enjoying her own plate of food. Pein sat across from the pair eating silently. Deidara finished his food in no time but he sat there and waited for Tora to finish.

"Thank you, Deidara-kun." Tora said, breaking the silence.

"For what? Waiting for you, un?" Deidara asked confused.

"Ie, for forgiving me. It didn't go as well with Konan as it did with you."

"Well, we are very close friends. Just give Konan some time; she'll come around, un. Though next time, make sure to start out with what you're planning to do."

Tora laughed and so did Deidara, "Actually, I should be the one saying sorry, I said some things to you that I shouldn't, un."

"It's understandable. You were mad; I would've been the same way."

"You were! You're very ballsy to talk to Leader-sama that way, un!"

Pein smirked at the blonde and the bluenette who had casually forgotten his presence due to his silence.

"I knew he wouldn't do anything to me and I'm not the type to obey authority." Pein shot her a knowing look and nodded at her statement.

Tora ate the last of the stir fry and picked up hers, Deidara's and Pein's plates. She went back to the kitchen and started to clean up. Deidara soon joined her to help her. Pein had to go back and figure out who he would send to capture the next Jinchuuriki and send them out immediately. Tora washed the dishes while Deidara put away the rest of the food.

"When you left, where did you go, un?" Deidara asked, watching Tora finish up the dishes.

"I went back to Amegakure, to my family's estate." Tora said, turning to the blonde and sitting on the counter.

"Oh, you sure went far."

Tora nodded her head, "It's been years since I returned. I needed to see it again."

"How is it, un?"

"It hasn't changed much. The houses are still there but no one has touched them since my family's assassination."

Deidara nodded his head as he looked at the bluenette. She was saddened and he knew why. "I'm glad you came back and asked for forgiveness. It would be boring without you around, un," the terrorist winked at the sulking Susamajii. Tora smiled at her friend as he attempted to cheer her up.

"What do you want to do now? The night is still young."

"Tora-chan, it's 10:45."

Tora shrugged, "I don't have anything to do and I'm not tired."

"Don't know, what do you have in mind, un?"

Tora motioned Deidara to come closer. Once he did she whispered her plan in his ear, when she finished, Deidara held a huge grin on his features. "I love it, un." A hint of evil glistened on his blue orbs.

XxxxxX

_Time to put the plan in action! _Tora sneaked her way into the zombie duo's bedroom and saw that the albino was fast asleep on his bed and Kakuzu was at his desk doing the accounting for the organization. The banker turned to see who had intruded into his bedroom and saw the bluenette walking towards him. She whispered some things into his ear and he turned away and said, "Do whatever you want."

Tora grinned and went over to Hidan's sleeping form and her grin widened as she pulled out a black marker.

_Oh this is going to be good! _

XxxxxX

The next morning, Hidan had woken up by the booming voice of his roommate.

"Get up, Hidan. Leader-sama has called us for a meeting." Kakuzu said.

"Hai, hai, hai! Just give me a fucking minute." Hidan grumbled as he pulled on his shoes and stepped outside. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt or fixing up.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, all of the Akatsuki members were there, the only ones missing were Kakuzu and Hidan.

The zombie duo entered the meeting room with serious faces. Kakuzu took his respective seat and so did Hidan. Once everyone was there, most of the members couldn't keep their eyes off of the albino. Mostly Deidara, Tora, Kisame and Konan. They were all holding back their laughter due to the strange appearance of the Jashinist. Hidan noticed them staring at him and began to get pissed.

"What are you fucking looking at you fucking heathens?" Muffled laughs could be heard throughout the room.

"WHAT?!" Hidan shot up from his spot and looked around him, just in case he had something hanging out or something on his face. He turned around to see if it was anything behind him but he couldn't find anything. But when he turned around, the laughter could no longer be held in. Kisame, Deidara, Tora and Konan burst out laughing at the albino. Even Sasori, Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu chuckled a bit at the immortal. Though Kakuzu still didn't find the joke all that funny.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S FUCKING GOING ON!"

By this time, Tora and Deidara were on the floor dying of laughter as the fish-like man was laughing practically in his face. Hidan was beyond pissed and left the meeting room and raced to his bathroom to see what they were laughing at. Once he saw his reflection he understood. Somebody had drawn a pair of glasses, a unibrow and a mustache on his face. When he turned to see his back, he could barely read what was written but it said, "Kakuzu was here!" and an arrow was drawn that pointed at his ass.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Hidan was enraged.

The Jashinist washed off all the writing and drawings on his body and ran back to the meeting room soaking wet. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" The laughter became even louder which caused Hidan to turn beet red in anger and embarrassment.

He went to the blonde terrorist, who was on the floor clutching his stomach out of laughter, and picked him up by the collar. "It was you, wasn't it?!" Deidara continued to laugh but shook his head. "Ie, un! Though I did help out with it."

"Then who was it?!"

"Not telling, un!"

"Hidan, calm down and sit down." Pein said.

Tora picked herself up and sat back in her seat and Hidan released Deidara from his grip. All of the Akatsuki was together once more and held silence so Pein could speak.

"Madara is out on his own mission so I'm in charge for the time being. We still have many Jinchuuriki to capture: the 9 tails, the 8 tails, the 6 tails, the 3 tails, the 2 tails and the 1 tail. Each one of you will be in charge of a tailed beast; once your tailed beast is assigned you will leave immediately. Deidara and Sasori are in charge of the One-Tail," The artisan's nodded and rose from their seats and went to pack their things.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are in charge of the 2 tails." The zombie duo stood up and left quickly without a word. Hidan mumbled a few curses at the members who were laughing and something about finding who pulled that prank on him and sacrificing them.

"Kisame and Itachi will capture the 9 tails." Kisame grinned after hearing the tailed beast he and the Uchiha were assigned. "This is going to be fun." The raven remained silent and was dead serious as always.

The unusual partners left the room quickly and left the base in no time at all. The other pairs left the base right after Kisame and Itachi, leaving Zetsu, Pein, Konan and Tora in the base.

"Zetsu and Konan, you two will search for the location on the remaining tailed beasts. Report back once you've found something."

They both nodded as Zetsu melted into the floor and Konan left the room. Tora sat in silence as Pein sat down next to her. She looked over to the ginger and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Stay here until the others report back or come back with a tailed beast. I can't leave the base and I'm not letting you go on a mission on your own."

Tora pouted at her lover which he found extremely cute. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead and left to his office to see what else was on the 'To Do' list. Tora with nothing else to do decided to follow the orange haired man and help him out. Tora caught up to him quickly and slid her hand in with his. Pein felt her soft hand wrap around his own and gave it a soft squeeze and walked with her with their fingers intertwined.

The spent the whole day working in Pein's office, Tora was beyond exhausted, she had done so much sorting and checking that she felt her brain had fried. _And he does this every day! _ Pein and Tora walked into their shared bedroom and Tora immediately threw herself on the bed, thanking Kami for providing such a heaven like bed. Pein smiled at his lover and leaned against the wall opposite of the bed. Tora flipped over so she was lying on her back and looked down at Pein. She sat up and sat Indian style in the middle of the bed. She saw the amusement in his eyes. "What?" She asked with a smile graced on her lips.

Pein pushed himself up from the wall and walked over to the bed. Once he was in front of the bed he crawled over her, pushing her to lie back down. They both stared at each other for a few moments, Pein saw his beautiful lover with amazing green eyes, dark blue hair spread out on the bed, pale skin glowing in the moonlight and rosy pink lips that were slightly parted. He lowered his face to connect them in a searing kiss. The feeling of their lips molding together and the position they were in, Pein's knee separating her legs and Tora's crotch pressing on it, excited them both tremendously. Tora's hands started to wonder around the ginger's chest and back. Feeling his toned muscles and the piercings scattered throughout his body. She felt even his own hands start to explore.

The couple parted for a quick moment due to the need of air, but their lips connected again almost instantly. Their tongues then started to enter a wild dance but of course Pein dominated over her so he gained quick access to her mouth. Tora gasped as she felt one of his hands squeeze her clothed breast but moaned into his mouth all the same. Pein broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva between the two. He started to kiss along her jaw line and he gave a quick kiss under her bruised eye. Tora had forgotten about her injury so she quickly covered it with her hand and blushed deeply. The ginger smirked and removed her hand and gave her eye another peck. He gave a quick kiss to reassure her that she looked fine and continued his previous actions. He attacked her neck with sucks, licks and small bits. He quickly found her sweet spot since the previous love bit he put on her was still there, it was barely visible but it was still there. Tora released a low moan and tilted her head to allow him more access. Tora's hands started to tug on his shirt, so the ginger released her soft skin, leaving behind a red spot on her neck and quickly took off his shirt to reveal his well-toned body.

Pein then removed Tora's own top, leaving her in her black bra. His mouth traveled in between the soft mounds while his hands sneaked behind her to unclasp the holder of such perfect breasts. He removed the article of clothing and let her breasts bounce free. His mouth quickly attached itself to one of her nipples. Tora let out a loud moan as her lover suckled on her nipple. The ginger would lick the pink buds and occasionally nibble on them earning a gasp from the bluenette. Pein removed his mouth and replaced it with his hands. Both of his hands groped her breasts and pinched the sensitive buds. Tora felt herself become excited in between her legs as she grew anxious for the main event. Pein placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered huskily, "I'm going to fuck you hard and make you scream my name over and over again." He then pinched both her buds making her moan loudly in his ear. Pein was hard from the very beginning but now his pants were becoming especially tight.

Pein sat up and hooked his hands around her pants and underwear and pulled them down, leaving her completely in the nude. Tora then quickly sat up and pressed her bare chest against his.

"Hey no fair, you're still wearing your pants." Tora said in a silky voice.

The Susamajii's fingers trailed down to the hem of his black pants and started to pull them down along with his boxers. Once they were low enough Pein kicked them off and pushed Tora back down onto the bed. Only this time, he flipped her over and raised her ass into the air, showing off her womanhood to him. Pein licked his lips and saw how red his lover's face was. He smirked and licked her folds. Small moans emanated out of Tora's mouth as she felt her lover tease her. Pein then started to lick along her slit and occasionally focusing on her sensitive bud. Tora's moans started to become louder as Pein continued to tease her. She had already become so wet that her juices were dripping off of her pussy and onto the sheets. Pein then stuck his tongue into her entrance causing Tora to gasp then moan loudly at the wonderful feeling she was getting. She felt his warm tongue wiggle inside of her; she didn't restrain the sounds coming out of her mouth as she bucked her hips trying to get more of the amazing pleasure.

Pein removed his tongue, earning a whine of disappointment from Tora. "The best part is yet to come." He said, positioning himself at her entrance. He suddenly sheathed his entire member in her awaiting cavern. He started out with a slow pace but quickly started to pick up the speed and force. In no time at all he was pounding into her with unbelievable speed. Small grunts and moans could be heard from the ginger as her tight passage would occasionally squeeze around his member.

"AHH! PEIN!" Tora screamed out, clutching onto the sheets as the pleasure coursed through her body.

Pein bent down and placed his mouth next to her ear. "There you go, scream my name." Tora then felt one of his hands wrap itself around one of her breasts while the other went to caress her clit. A loud moan was released from Tora's lips, telling Pein that he was doing a good job. The bluenette screamed her lover's name out many times until she felt a familiar coil in her stomach. "P-Pein, I-I'm gonna c-cum," she managed to say between moans. Pein felt himself reaching his limits as well, his sped up his thrusting a tad more as he felt his release coming soon.

"OH KAMI, PEIN!" Tora screamed as she released all over his cock. Pein continued his thrusting for a few moments until he climaxed inside of his beloved, filling her up with his cum. He removed himself from her and flopped down next to her. Tora lied down next to him, now her body AND mind was completely exhausted. They both lied there panting and entangled their limbs and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Oh dear Lemons, don't you love them? 'Cause I do (: Well another chapter, we are reaching the end people! And I'm not lying! I've been working on the final chapter so don't be surprised when a whole bunch of chapters come out at once!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!~ Please? :P **

**~MitsukaiTame**


	24. Dammit, Again?

A few months passed and nothing was heard from the other members. Konan and Zetsu would report in on some of the findings they've found and became closer to finding the location of the other Bijuu that weren't sent to be captured. They sometimes would stick around for a few days to rest or resupply. The two bluenette's would chit chat for a few minutes before Konan would leave the room. Tora found really hard to restore the friendship they once had and she really wanted everything to be as it was, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When Zetsu and Konan would leave, she would help out Pein with his work, hand around the base, train or even do some research on what was known about her clan's abilities. During her research, she couldn't find anything other than what she already knew. She knew that her transformation only took place when she became angry but was there a way to voluntarily transform? There were no records of any of her ancestors being able to do so but she was positive that at least someone had tried to attempt it before.

With her constant training in the fields, Tora was able to master most of her jutsu and improve them to great heights. She even worked on her Kekkei Genkai abilities a bit, but didn't strain herself much since Konan wasn't around much.

But of course, since she and Pein were alone in the base for many nights, they had their share of steamy hot fun.

Tora was out training for the afternoon when Pein appeared and informed her that Deidara and Sasori had caught a Bijuu. Tora nodded and followed him back to the base. They went to the entrance of the base were there was a huge empty space. Pein formed a few hand signs and summoned a huge statue made of what seemed like wood. Its mouth was wide open and its hands were in a position as if they were holding something. Pein jumped up onto one of its fingers and turned to look at Tora, "Your place is where your ring rests." Tora looked down at her hand and kind of understood what she had to do. She jumped onto the statue and all the other members, in holograms, appeared before her. The entrance to the cave was heard opening and both present Akatsuki members turned to see who it was. They both saw Sasori and Deidara come in. Sasori was still in his puppet and Deidara was on his clay bird which had something in its mouth. _More like someone, _she thought when the bird spit out the body of the One Tailed Jinchuuriki. Pein spoke, breaking the silence present, "The sealing of the One Tailed Bijuu will take 3 days and 3 nights."

Pein had told Tora about the Bijuu and how they sealed it. She just didn't expect it to take that long. Deidara and Sasori jumped up on their respective positions. Everyone made the correct signs and the sealing began. Tora looked over at the dead like Jinchuuriki who had red, for she assumed was chakra or life essence, being sucked out through his mouth and eyes. _Poor guy…_

3 days later

After 3 days, Tora was feeling exhausted, hungry and bored. Thankfully, the sealing was almost done but she could sense foreign chakra near the area. She casted a look over to Pein and he seemed to feel it to.

"I see you guys brought visitors." Pein said, directing his menacing gaze over to the artisans.

"Konoha shinobi, they are searching for the Jinchuuriki." Sasori informed.

"Get rid of them, we will move to the base in Amegakure. Make sure to destroy this one, Deidara." Pein said.

"Hai, un."

The last of the Bijuu was finally sealed inside of the statue and the corpse fell to the ground. "Everyone else, keep searching for Bijuu and send in reports of your findings." All of the holograms nodded and disappeared. The four remaining members jumped off the statue which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly a huge boom was heard throughout the now empty space.

"Looks like they found us." Tora said, looking at the huge boulder covering the entrance to the base.

"Sasori, Deidara, deal with them. Tora, let's get going." Pein said, already walking toward the hallway that leads deeper into the base. Tora quickly said goodbye to the two artisans and followed behind Pein. Deidara sent a small clay butterfly over to the hallway and blew it up so the Konoha shinobi wouldn't find it and sat on the dead Jinchuuriki. Sasori remained silent and painfully waited for the Konoha shinobi to enter their base.

The boulder that protected the base was finally destroyed showing seven Konoha shinobi.

XxxxxX

"Tora, go put your belongings in the dresser. Be quick." Pein said.

Tora nodded and left to their room and quickly put her belongings into the dresser as Pein had told her. She didn't know why but she guessed he had a plan of some sort. After everything was put in the dresser, Tora returned to Pein. The ginger began to perform a jutsu that Tora had no idea what it was. When Pein finished Tora asked, "What jutsu was that?"

"It's a teleportation jutsu; it moved all of the furniture and belongings of the base and transports them to another one. Now let's go, we are running out of time and there is a long journey ahead of us."

Tora nodded and followed him to a secret exit in the base.

XxxxxX

A few days after the sealing of the Bijuu, Pein and Tora were at least a half a day away from Amegakure. They had decided to take a small break in the forest. It wasn't long before that that Zetsu appeared and informed him that Sasori had been killed by his grandmother and a kunoichi from Konoha and the One Tailed Jinchuuriki was revived by the old lady. Tora mourned his death, mostly out of respect since him and her were never that close.

The couple sat in silence as Tora ate some berries she found on the way. She made sure they weren't poisonous or anything similar. Once she was done with her little snack she stood up and said while walking away from the ginger, "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Gotta go." She whispered with a faint smirk on her features. Pein then returned to whatever he was doing with a hardly visible blush on his cheeks.

Tora traveled through the bushes, trying to find a perfect spot to do her necessities. _Trying to find a spot to tinkle sure is hard in these woods! _While Tora was looking for a spot, she failed to notice someone following her. The mysterious person crept closer, the bluenette never realizing his presence. Tora sighed and looked up at the sky in frustration. The mystery man took that as an opportunity and attacked her.

In that very moment, it seemed as if all the noise vanished and left the silence. A warm substance fell down her chest and stomach. Tora's mind couldn't process what just happened; she was in a state of shock until she heard her opponent chuckle darkly and said, "This should have been done years ago, my dear."

Tora's mind finally analyzed the situation she was in. A sword had pierced her chest and she was losing blood fast. The unknown male was close to her body and his face was next to hers. Tora's green orbs turned to see who it was, and her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

_Orochimaru…_

The snake man grinned at her and removed his sword from her trembling body. Blood was escaping her body and she was starting to become pale. Tora fell to her knees and glared up at the snake, causing him to chuckle once more.

"Don't be so surprised, dear. It was bound to happen and you know it." Tora tried to find her voice, to scream for Pein or retort something, but all she could do was glare at him. Orochimaru started to walk away from the dying woman with a grin plastered on his face. "See you in the next life." He said.

It was soon becoming hard to breathe for the bluenette. _If I don't do something now, I will die. I will not die by the likes of him! _

Tora inhaled deeply and screamed, "PEIN!"

In a second, the ginger was behind Tora with his hand raised in front of him, "Shinra Tensei." The snake came flying back and was pierced in the chest by Pein's rod. But of course, it was only a clone. It would be much more difficult to kill Orochimaru. Tora's body fell to the ground, clinging to life as she lost tremendous amounts of blood.

Pein put away the rod and kneeled over his lover. He examined her wound and saw how severe it was. "Zetsu!" He called out the plant man since he knew he could take her to Konan. In the meantime, he ripped off a long piece of Tora's cloak at wrapped it around her chest to slow down the bleeding. Tora's green eyes were hazy and she looked over to her worried lover. She grabbed his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She was as afraid as he was. He leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry; I'm not losing you again."

Zetsu then appeared next the two, "**Yes?**"

"Take her to Konan quick!" The plant man nodded his head and grabbed her arm. They quickly sank into the earth and traveled over to Konan.

"Konan is at the base in Amegakure, **we just arrived."** Pein nodded and made his way to the base. From being half a day away, he arrived in an hour. Tora was being treated by Konan the minute she got there. Pein quickly made his way through the maze of the base and made his way quickly to the two bluenette's.

When he arrived, Konan was still healing Tora. "How is she?"

"She's hanging on, but she lost a lot of blood and her heart was damaged." Konan replied. She had to cut off her top and coverings to get into the wound. Tora's cloak was thrown somewhere in the room but Konan left her crystal necklace on her, knowing how much it meant to her.

Rage suddenly coursed through the gingers body and started to throw things around, making everything a mess.

"Pein! Calm down!" Konan snapped. She couldn't concentrate with the ruckus going on. Pein sighed in frustration as he tangled his fingers in his hair. "What can I do?"

"Place your hands over mine and concentrate." Pein did as he was told, for once, and focused his chakra to his hands. Tora then began to shake violently, worrying Konan and Pein. "What's going on?"

"She's having a seizure." Konan said removing her bloodied hands from Tora's body. "Do something!" "I can't do anything, I don't have the equipment! All we can do is wait until it passes."

A few seconds passed and Tora's body finally stopped shaking and Konan immediately started working again. Pein placed his hands over Konan's to help out. A few hours passed and Tora's wound was nearly completely healed. Konan and Pein were almost out chakra, so Konan removed her hands and decided that her body would heal what's left on her own. Pein pulled up some chairs for himself and his lifelong friend while Konan bandaged Tora's wound. Both flopped onto the chairs out of exhaustion and lack of chakra. Pein buried his face in his hands, _Today is not my day. _

"When she will wake up?"

"Don't know, maybe until she replenishes her chakra or until her body gets enough rest." Konan said. "Talking about rest, I'm going to go to bed."

Pein nodded and the bluenette left the room and off to her room. Pein sat next to his lover, caressing her cheek. _This is no life for her, she doesn't deserve it._ Pein sighed again and laid his head over her stomach slowly falling asleep as her stomach would rise and fall.

XxxxxX

"Pein, wake up." Konan said softly, shaking him to make sure he woke. Pein groaned and removed his head from Tora's stomach and rubbed his Rinnegan eyes. "Is she awake?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Konan said, removing the bandages and examining what was left of the wound. The intrusion was still pretty deep and it needed stiches. Konan took out the necessary stuff to sew together the open skin. She disinfected the needle and stuck the thin thread through it. In no time, Konan had finished the stitching and wrapped her back with bandages.

Konan then proceeded with the rest of the checkup. She looked up for a brief moment and saw that Pein had fallen back asleep. She giggled to herself and took off his cloak and covered him a blanket. She turned her attention back to the unconscious Tora lying on the bed. Her hands started to glow the familiar green and she started to check for other wounds. Her hands hovered slightly over Tora's body and made sure she made a thorough examination, when she reached her abdomen she was surprised at what she sensed.

"My, my, Tora-chan. Looks like you have a surprise for Pein."

**Oooooh! Tora-chan got a secret! Hahahaha I bet you all can guess what it is, stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R :) **

**~MitsukaiTame**


	25. The End

Pein finally woke up around 1:00 p.m. from his sleep. He looked around the room and realized he fell asleep in a chair in the infirmary. He then realized that someone had taken off his cloak and covered him with a blanket, he figured it was Konan since she was the only one there.

Konan walked into the room with a tray of food and a cup of tea. "Here, eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Pein gave his thanks and started to eat the food. "How's Tora?"

"She's perfectly fine, though I did find something unusual in her body."

Pein's eyes shot up and stared at the bluenette, "What?"

"I don't think it's my business to tell you, I'll leave that to Tora-chan."

"….Thanks Konan, now you left me with the doubt."

"Don't worry, Pein! It's nothing bad." _Well, I hope so. _

Pein pouted a bit, but snapped out of it when he heard a third voice in the room. "What do I have to tell him?" It was mere whisper but it was heard loud and clear.

Pein's Rinnegan eyes lit up hovered over his lover. "Hey, you look worried." Tora said. Pein smirked at her and said, "You keep me worried." He placed his lips on hers for a brief moment and pulled back, holding her hand. Konan stood smiling as she watched the two talking. "You sure know how to keep Pein worrying, Tora-chan."

Tora chuckled at her friend, "Well, at least it keeps him attentive… Seems like everything is back to normal between us, huh?"

Konan giggled, and placed a glowing hand over Tora's chest wound. "I guess so. How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts like a bitch, but other than that, fine."

"Well, you did take quite the blow. You were lucky he barely missed your heart." Tora smirked at her, her chakra always felt so soothing when it would heal her. "Though I do need to talk to you," Konan glanced over at Pein who wasn't saying anything, but held a smile on his face, "Privately."

Pein sighed and let go of Tora's hand, "Let me know when you're done." He left the room leaving the two women to talk.

Tora slowly sat up, with the help of Konan. "Careful, Tora-chan. You haven't fully healed and you could cause more damage to your body. You're cutting it really close here."

"Hai, hai, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Konan climbed onto the bed and sat across from Tora and stared her straight in the eye. "When was the last time you had your period?"

Tora blushed deeply and exclaimed, "A little direct aren't you?!"

"Just answer the question." Konan said.

"…A couple of months ago…" Tora said shyly.

"Are you very irregular?" Konan asked. Tora started figuring out what she was asking for.

"Ie, I'm always on time." Tora said. "Konan, I know."

"If you know then, why haven't you said anything!? We could've lost two lives yesterday and neither Pein nor I would know!"

Tora looked away from Konan, feeling ashamed for some odd reason. "I found out a couple weeks after you guys left. I started to have morning sickness and was extremely sensitive and hormonal. I already knew what was happening… since we did it without protection and he released inside….." A blush stained her cheeks once more as she continued, "I've gained 4 pounds since then and the bump is starting to show. I don't want to get rid of it. It's my child and my responsibility."

"Then tell Pein, he would want to know he's going to be a father." Konan placed her hands on Tora's shoulders reassuringly. "He has the right to know, and don't be afraid. I know he won't do anything harsh."

Tora placed her hands over Konan's and gave a wide smile, "Thank you, Konan-chan!" Konan wrapped her hands her fragile figure and gave her a soft hug.

"Should I go call him?" Konan asked.

Tora nodded her head and Konan got off the bed and went to the door. She just had to stick her head out and he was right there. To make sure he didn't hear anything she asked, "What have you heard?"

"Nothing." Konan narrowed her eyes, just daring him to lie. Pein sighed and raised his right hand, "I swear." Konan shrugged and motioned him to go back in. When he walked in he saw Tora sitting up but she seemed a bit nervous. He really didn't hear anything of the conversation between the two but he was now curious about _what_ they were talking about.

He sat down next to her on the bed and reassured her with a kiss on the forehead. Whatever she was nervous about it was causing him to worry, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something…" Tora said, she couldn't look up at him, she was just too nervous. "What is it?" Pein said, he was concern increasing, thinking the worst.

Tora was becoming extremely nervous that she didn't know how to tell him. "Tora, what's wrong?"

"Give me your hand." Tora said, she held her own out to receive his. He placed his hand over hers and she guided his over to her lower stomach, hoping she got her point across. Pein sat there wide eyed at what his lover was trying to tell him. He looked at her dead in the eye to confirm of what he was thinking. Tora nodded as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She let his hand go but he kept his hand in place. Pein's ringed eyes stared at where his hand was, he didn't know what to say.

"Please tell me what you're thinking. I'm really scared right now." Tora said, breaking that unbearable silence.

"I don't know what I'm thinking." Pein said, removing his hand from her. "I'm going to keep it, no matter what. I understand if you don't-"

Tora was cut off when she felt a pair of lips over hers. Pein pulled back from the kiss, he cupped her cheeks and said, "It's my child and I love you. Don't ever think that I would abandon you or my child growing inside of you. That's not the man I am."

Tora smiled in relief and let her tears run down her face, "Good, because I love you too." The ginger wiped the tears off of her face and placed his hand on her stomach again. "Together no matter what." He said. "No matter what," Tora repeated, placing her hand over his.

"How far along are you?" He asked. Her baby bump was hardly visible but if you looked closely you could see it.

"A little less than two months, the baby is fine, thank Kami." She said.

Pein pressed his lips against hers one more time but put more passion into it. Tora broke the kiss and said, "Pein, this is no place for a child. If we are going to have this baby, I'm leaving the Akatsuki." Pein understood and she was right, an organization filled with S-ranked criminals was no place for a child and especially since Madara has taken full charge of the organization and with his history with Tora, it wouldn't be wise to have Tora wonder around the base vulnerable with Madara.

"She should leave, Pein. Who know what Madara would do if he figures out that she is pregnant. You know that with a child born with genes of the Rinnegan and the Susamajii clan, Madara would love to get his hands on it." Konan said, standing behind Pein.

"Then we'll both leave." Tora's eyes widened at him, _Didn't see that one coming!_ "All three of us will leave."

Tora and Konan were taken back by his sudden suggestion. Of course, the idea sounded great, but three Akatsuki members disappearing from the organization; Madara wouldn't have it.

"Pein, what about Madara? I don't think he'll take like of that." Tora said with a worried voice.

"I will protect both of you and our unborn child." Tora smiled at him and said, "Let's do it then."

Konan stood there, still having her doubts. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, how everything could go terribly wrong but yet how happy the three of them would be. Pein and Tora sat there awaiting Konan's answer. She didn't notice the two of them staring at her until Pein cleared his throat. Konan looked up and said, "What?"

Tora shot her a look, clearly saying 'Are you fucking kidding me?' "Oh! Sorry!" Konan said laughing nervously. "Sounds like an excellent idea." She responded smiling. "We'll leave tonight so get your stuff." Pein said. Konan nodded and checked the clock, _3:30 p.m. Just enough time._ Pein carefully lifted Tora off the bed and went to their bedroom to gather their belongings. Everything was fixed and ready by 5:00. "Where to?" Konan asked.

Tora knew the perfect place to go, "Let's go to the Susamajii estate. It's been abandoned for years but it's still in good shape. Just a little work needs to be done and that's it. Last time I checked my family's estate was wiped off the map and every record, so Madara would have no idea where we are."

"Perfect." Pein said. He lifted her up on his back since she still couldn't strain herself. Luckily, their belongings weren't much. They only took what was valuable to them and enough money from the Akatsuki's safe to get them settled in. (Which was a lot XD)

XxxxxX

A week after their departure, they settled into Tora's old home and cleaned it up a bit. Konan finished healing Tora so she was able to help out with the cleaning and some of the rebuilding. In no time, the house was as good as new. They were able to sell some of the things in the house but most of the furniture needed to be replaced. Between Tora and Konan, they furnished the nursery in Amaii's old room. Even though they didn't know the sex of the baby, Tora didn't like to follow traditional 'pink for girls' and 'blue for boys'. The nursery was instead decorated with light tones of yellow and some light shades of browns.

They all purchased new clothes since they couldn't wonder around in their Akatsuki uniforms. Tora got some pregnancy clothes and normal clothes for after the pregnancy. Konan got mostly dresses but Tora made sure that she got some pants and shorts in there as well. Pein would always make sure that Tora was ok and that she had everything she needed. Tora and Konan could tell that Pein would be a wonderful father, just by the way he took care of them both, and they could only imagine how he would be with a child.

Even though Tora was expecting a child she was also expecting someone else to show up sooner or later. Before she left, she wrote a quick letter to Deidara and hid it deep inside his molding tools, to make sure unwanted eyes didn't read it. She wrote that she was expecting a surprise and she was where she went last time. He would be the only one to understand what she meant and she hoped he would come.

So far now, everything was near perfect.

But nothing is truly perfect.

**Fin**

**The end :) Review to let me know how you liked the story. A short chapter for the end of the story but it is finally done. Hope you guys enjoyed it!~ Shall there be a sequel? I don't know, it all depends on the reviews :) If there is, what should the child be? A boy or a girl?**

**~MitsukaiTame**


	26. Author's Note

**Hello my beloved readers! Thank you all for adding this story to your favorites and for all the reviews and follows :) I really appreciate it. **

**Just to let you guys know, my sequel is already up! It's called 'Finding Perfection'. I'm moving a little slow with this one so I beg you guys to be really patient with me n.n''. **


End file.
